Your Eyes Are Leaking
by RJBsComputer
Summary: When old friends come to visit, emotions ran wild. Can Miley, Lilly, and Oliver plot a safe course through the dangerous waters of teenage emotions. Well Jackson's dreams became a casualty? Epilogue
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**I have received a 'few' request for sequels to several of my stories. So I have decided to throw all the stories together in a grab bag and 'mix it all together' into one big sequel. The stories you ask? Out of Town Girl, The Benefit Concert, The Fifth Album and The Stalking of Hannah Montana.**

**(Sorry, Peter Freeman a.k.a. The Stalker is still in a coma.)**

**Prologue**

There was a major problem with the old power grid in this part of town. The proof of that was the replacement transformer shorting out and catching fire. It was going to take a month to replace the old power grid. Places that could afford it brought in semi-trailer size power generators. Public and private schools didn't have the money. So they pushed back the school year and gave the students the time off.

Carey had been working hard for the last several months and she needed a break. This looked like a good of time as any. First she went to Mr. Moseby and asked for four weeks of vacation. She had more than enough time built up. When Mr. Moseby asked when, Carey told him for the next four weeks and told him why. He couldn't say yes fast enough. Next she went over to Maddie and asked for a certain phone number and asked Maddie if she wanted to come too. Phone calls were made and plans set into motion.

-------------------------------------------------

Maggie was losing the fight. She slipped out of remission. This time things were going bad fast. Her only hope would be a bone marrow transplant. Maggie's bone marrow information was taken and put on the bone marrow registry. After what seemed like years, a match was found. It was in Malibu. Since Maggie had been to the children's hospital for cancer out there before, her doctor suggested going out there for the surgery. Jim and Sara agreed.

Once at home, Jim called Robbie Ray to tell him what was going on. Without having to be asked, Robbie Ray asked when they were coming out so he could have the house ready for them. Basic plans where made and more detailed plans would be made as more information came in. Robbie told them not to worried about things on this end. He would take care of them.

-------------------------------------------------

Frank West had stayed on to work security. Matter of fact, he was the number two person in charge of security. Roxi was first. He had an easy assignment today. Pick Hannah up from school and drive her to the television station were she would be making a commercial about a fund raising contest for Leukemia Awareness Week in California. The idea was simple. The school that raised the most money won a school dance staring Hannah Montana. Also the top fund raising student or group of students won a dinner with Hannah. Because stranger things had happen in her life, she was hoping it wouldn't be Amber and Ashley that won the dinner.


	2. Chapter 1: They Came From Boston

**Chapter 1**

They Came From Boston

"What time is it, Daddy?" Miley asked for the fifth time in the last five minutes.

"One minute later than the last time you asked me bud. Now settle down and relax." Miley sat down for a few seconds and then stood back up and started pacing again.

"What time is it, Daddy?"

"Alright, that does it. Jackson."

"What, Dad?"

"Take your sister and get something."

"Like what?"

"Like anything that will get her out of here for thirty minutes."

"But Dad, their plane is suppose to be here in fifteen minutes."

"Jackson…."

"Alright, Dad. Come on Miles."

"Oooh…do I have to, Daddy?" Miley was listening to the conversation and hoped being quiet would help.

"Yes, you do. You have asked me when their plane is going to get here one too many times. I know you are excited about seeing Cody again, but I can't take much more of this. So go. You can come back in fifteen minutes unless they announce their flight."

With that, Miley followed Jackson to 'get something'. She was a little put out by having to leave. Didn't he know how important it was for her that Cody was coming. Cody, who made breakfast for her. Cody, who was in tune with her. Cody, who chose Miley over Hannah. Cody, her first love. This would be the first time they saw each other since she was in Boston. Miley had planned a tour of Malibu for Cody. She even got permission to use the limo to do it too. She even had a Hannah concert she was going to take him too. What was really making her nervous was she was not sure if he still felt the same way. It wasn't like they'd lost contact with each other. Cody was an excellent letter writer. She had at least one e-mail from him a week. Miley told him everything that was going on in her life and he did the same. But would it still be the same?

Miley looked over at her brother. He was excited too. But you couldn't tell it. He and Maddie had gotten close in their time together. But she didn't know exactly how close they had gotten. What Miley did know was that Jackson and Cooper were in training for their try-outs for the summer Olympic team. They had received an invitation to try-out to be one of the two beach volleyball teams. Yeah, they were just that good at this young of an age. Miley really thought they could make it. She just wondered how Maddie's visit would affect their training.

"Miles, where are you going?"

Jackson had turned into a snack store. She totally didn't see him turn in, so wrapped up in her thoughts she was. Miley followed him into the store and went to the teen magazine section. Jackson went for the junk food. He picked up two handfuls of candy and paid for it. Then he came back to get Miley.

"Don't tell me you're going to read about Hannah Montana again."

They exchanged looks and she picked up two magazines that had features about Hannah, raised her chin and went to pay for them. Then she followed Jackson back to their dad.

"I just don't understand why you pay for magazines with articles about yourself when you already know about yourself."

"When you figure out what you just said, let me know so I can ignore it."

Before Jackson could respond, they had reached their father. Through the window, they saw an airplane pulling up to the gangway.

"They're here, Daddy. They're here, Daddy."

"I can see that, Bud. Can you wait for the plane to park and them to let the passengers off?"

"NO!"

"Well do it anyways."

Miley walked up to the window and stood there absorbed with the process of bringing the airplane in.

"Miley……Miley……" Robbie got up and walked over to his daughter and tapped her on the shoulder. Miley jumped.

"What?"

"Here. Try a sucker and stop chewing on your nails."

Miley looked down at her now stubby nails and took the sucker, unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth.

"Relax Bud, things will be fine."

"Flight 343 from Boston to Los Angeles well be deplaning in fifteen minutes," the clerk at the counter announced. Miley moved over by the gangway and waited with nervous excitement.

The doors opened and the passengers started to come off the plane. Miley strained to find Cody in the line of travelers that were coming off of the plane. As she looked the more she got worried. She knew that he was on this plane but the more people that came off without her seeing Cody the more she worried. Miley looked back at her dad to get reassured. Seeing how worried she was on her face, he simply nodded to her. Miley turned back around and was surprised. Standing right in front of her was Cody with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Miley."

"Hi Cody."

They stood there just looking at each other. Maddie walked up behind Cody and looked at both of them. She leaned in close and said, "This is where you hug each other." And then she made her way to Jackson. They both blushed and then took a step towards each other and hugged. Jackson and Maddie were doing the same thing. Miley took Cody's hand and they went to join the others by her dad. From there they went to the luggage return. After getting the luggage, they headed out to the limo.

"WOW! We get a limo!" Zack said in awe.

"Yeah, the company is letting me borrow it." Robbie Ray told him.

"Who do you work for?"

"It's a family business."

Cody was looking at Miley in the limo. He was wondering if she still felt the same way about him. After all, she was Hannah Montana. He saw her on Zombie Slayer. Was that just acting or was it one of those co-star romances you always read about in the tabloids. It seemed like she still cared for him. Miley was right there at the door to the gangway. She held hands with him. She even took quick glances at him even now. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back reassuringly. They just needed some time by themselves so they could talk. Cody was looking at Miley when she looked at him. Cody smiled. Miley smiled and squeezed his hand again.

They pulled up to the doors of the hotel they where staying at and everyone got out. Once the checking in process was done, everyone went up to the rooms to get settled in.

"I'll have the limo come back and pick everyone up at five o'clock. Dinner is on me." Robbie told everyone.

"Will Lilly be there?" Zack asked.

"And Oliver too. Oh Zack, you may want to wear skating clothes too." Miley smiled as she answered Zack's question.

"That sounds great Robbie. What type of dress do I need to wear?" Carey asked.

"Casual. I'm grill at the house."

"That sounds great." Maddie added.

Everyone exchanged goodbyes. The Stewarts headed home. The Martins and Maddie started to unpack and relax.


	3. Chapter 2: Alone Time

**Chapter 2**

Alone Time

The limo swung by the hotel and picked everyone one up and took them to the Stewart's house. Zack was out of the car first and ran into the house.

"Where's Lilly?"

"Nice to see you too Zack." Robbie said as he open the front door.

"She's not here yet Zack." Miley answer him.

But a ringing phone proved otherwise.

"Hello….okay. Quick Zack, open the door." Miley ordered.

Zack ran to the front door and opened it. Lilly came flying through the air and landed perfectly on her board.

"Now that's an entrance!" Zack was in a state of awe.

Lilly stepped off her board, stepped on the back end, flipped it up and grabbed it. Then she walked over to Zack and closed his mouth with her hand.

"Careful Zack. You don't want your tongue to get sun burnt." Lilly laughed.

"Is that board for me?" Zack asked looking at the other board she was holding. Lilly handed the board to Zack and took off the backpack she had on. Inside were pads and a helmet.

"I hope the helmet fits." Lilly said as she handed the helmet to Zack.

"You have your phone, Lilly?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Right here, Mr. Stewart." She held it up.

"Good, I'll call when you need to came back."

With that, Lilly and Zack left.

-------------------------------------------------

"Where's Jackson at?" Maddie asked as she looked around for him.

"He's at the beach with Cooper. They're practicing. Want to watch?" Miley asked.

"Is water wet?" Maddie answered.

"Want to walk with us Cody?"

"Count me in Miley."

Maddie, Cody and Miley went to change into beach attire and headed for the beach. Cody and Miley held hands as they walked. Maddie watched them as they glanced at each other. It was clear to her that they needed to talk and work out how they were feeling right now. Maddie on the other hand was approaching Jackson as an old girlfriend that parted on good terms. She knew he didn't have a girlfriend right now. But it didn't mean she was his girlfriend either. But you never know what time might hold for you. She was hoping for the best.

The volleyball courts came into view. Maddie could tell that several matches were going on. But one match seemed to be the most popular. That was the match that Miley was leading them to. When they got closer, Maddie saw the ball floating through the air. As it started to come down, she saw Jackson raising above the crowd and sending the ball sharply down with a mighty blow. The crowd cheered. As they got closer to the crowd, they parted so that they could pass. Wow, Maddie thought. It was like they knew who we were. Okay, maybe they knew who Miley was. Miley spread out her stuff in a spot that was left open. Some people in the crowd said hi to her and she said hi to other people. The cheering of the crowd brought Maddie to the present. Jackson high-fived his teammate. As he turned around, Jackson saw Maddie. He ran over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Cody, you want to take a walk?"

"Sure, Miley."

They got up, held hands and headed towards Rico's.

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly had taken Zack to her skate park. It was an outdoor park that had everything a roller blader, skater, skateboarder, or Xtreme biker could want.

They were taking a break and were sitting at a table having a sports drink to cool off with.

"So Lilly……" Zack started, "I was just wondering……that is…I was curious…if you feel the same way about me still." The last part came out all in one breath all ran together.

"What? I didn't understand that last part."

"Do you……still like me?"

Lilly was a little shock by the question, but she was thinking the same exact thing. She was just trying to get the courage up to ask herself. As she got ready to answer Zack, who was holding his breath, she started to blush.

She dropped her head and looked at the ground. Then taking a deep breath, she looked up with only her eyes and answered Zack.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

In response, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Zack stood up and pumped his fist in the air.

"YES! YES! YES!" He recovered and noticed people looking at him. He quickly sat back down trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'll take this as a yes to, 'do you still like me'." Lilly laughed. She looked at the time on her watch to see how much they might have left.

"I figure we have half an hour left before we have to head back."

"Well, what are we waiting on, then?" Zack grabbed his board and helmet and headed back into the park again.

-------------------------------------------------

The ball came sailing over the net on a spike save from the other team. The only problem with the freebie was that it was going to a spot that neither Jackson nor Cooper was at. Since Jackson was closest, he called for the ball and dove at it. Landing on his knees, Jackson bumped the ball up and over his head and then scrambled back to his feet. Cooper adjusted his position and then looked to see where Jackson was at on the sand. Jackson was back and to his left. Cooper made a net set to the left. This gave Jackson his choice of sand on the other side of the net. As Jackson ran to the falling ball, he looked to see where the other team was setting up. The player in front of him was setting up for a block going down the line. His partner was setting up in the far corner. As he reached the net he leapt into the air and made to slam the ball home. At the last moment, he pulled back and dinked the ball down the net. The opponent in the back corner charged the ball and dove for it. The ball fell harmlessly in the sand. Game and Match. Jackson and Cooper congratulated each other and then they came over to Maddie.

"Cooper, I want you to meet a very special friend of mine. This is Maddie. Maddie, this is my partner Cooper."

"So you're the Maddie Jackson keeps talking about." Cooper shook her hand. On hearing what Cooper said about her and Jackson, she flashed a big smile.

"And you are the great Cooper that plays with Jackson." Maddie blushed very hard after she said that. Both Cooper and Jackson laughed.

"I mean plays volleyball with Jackson. Okay, I'm going to hide now."

Jackson put his arm around Maddie and kissed her cheek. The kiss made Maddie forget what she was embarrassed about.

"We better get back to the house so I can get cleaned up for dinner. Hey Cooper, you want to come?"

"I don't want to impose J-man."

"You won't. It's a big get together. Maddie came here with some friends. Plus Oliver and Lilly are going to be there too."

"Okay, I'm going to go home to get cleaned up and be over ASAP."

They packed up their gear and left. Jackson held Maddie's hand.

She was glad she came and was looking forward to a great month.

-------------------------------------------------

Cody and Miley walked to Rico's not really talking about anything just yet, unsure how to start what they both really wanted to talk to each other about.

Once at Rico's, they both got smoothies and sat down at a table. They sipped silently for a few minutes until neither one could take it any longer. They just had to know and they both spoke at the same time.

"Do you still like me?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"I do."

"It's really scary when you both do that." Oliver said as he came up behind them. He was on his way to Miley's house and saw them there.

Miley and Cody both laughed. Miley's phone rang.

"Hi…….okay…..good. See you at the house. Bye. That was Jackson." Miley said as she closed her phone, "He and Maddie took everything back to the house" she told Cody.

"We better get going then," Cody decided. So the three of them headed back to the house.

-------------------------------------------------

It was becoming quite the party by the time the three of them got there. Jackson had cleaned up and was downstairs helping Maddie get the table ready. Just then Cooper came in with a box of home-made cookies, which he didn't make (yeah right!). In the middle of all of this commotion, the phone rang. Miley got it.

"Lilly and Zack in 10" she yelled. Cooper raced to the door and threw it open as Lilly and Zack landed in the house and kick their boards into their hands. As soon as Lilly had her stuff off, Miley descended on Lilly. The same was true of Zack and Cody. The phone started to ring again.

"Maddie could you get that?" Robbie asked since she was the closest to the phone at this time.

"Hello, Stewart's residents." There was a pause as Maddie listened to the other person.

"Mr. Stewart. It's for you."

"Who is it."

"It's a Jim Baker."

On hearing that name, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Cooper, Jackson had filled Cooper in, stopped talking.

"Hold on Maddie, I'll take it in my office."

"Mr. Baker, Mr. Stewart is going to his office."

"Okay Maddie, I'm on."

Maddie hung the phone up.

"Come on, let's go call Maggie up in my room." Miley told the others.

The twins looked at Maddie who looked at Carey who shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's follow." Cody said.

The twins and Maddie followed everyone else up to Miley's room.

"That's okay. I'll hold the fort down." Carey said to no one.


	4. Chapter 3: Maggie's BadGood News

**Chapter 3**

Maggie's Bad-Good News

Miley lead the group into her room. There she picked up her phone and hit her speed dial for Maggie. There was no answer. Miley looked up at Lilly and Oliver. She hung up and tried again. Again, no answer. Now she was scared. She asked Jackson if he knew what was going on. He didn't. She dropped the phone on her bed and went to her dad's office. The door was still closed. She leaned her ear to the door and could still hear him talking on the phone. With nothing else but worry for Maggie, Miley lead everyone back to the living room to wait.

During this whole process, Maddie asked Cooper what was going on.

"Jim Baker is the father of their friend Maggie. She has leukemia and is in remission right now. But when a phone call like this comes through, it's never been good news."

"Oh. Thanks."

Maddie turned to the twins and asked them to help her and Carey to finish getting things ready.

"What's going on?" Carey asked Maddie.

"I think something is wrong with a friend of theirs. Her name is Maggie and Cooper says that whenever her dad call's like this, its never been good news. Miley just try calling Maggie in her room and didn't get an answer."

"What's up with Maggie anyways?"

"Mom, remember when Miley came to Boston and why she came to Boston?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Oh! That Maggie."

"What are you guys talking about?" Zack asked.

"Maggie." Cody answered.

"We can talk later. Let's get this meal on the table." Carey instructed.

With the meal served, everyone sat down at the table. Robbie was still on the phone. Everyone but Miley, Lilly and Oliver were eating. Our trio just pushed the food around. However, Oliver ate more than Lilly who ate more than Miley. About five to ten minutes after everyone sat down to eat Robbie came into the room. Miley jumped up and ran to her father.

"What's going on with Maggie, Daddy? Is she okay? Did anything happen? Why can't I reach her?" Miley was near tears from all the 'what if's' she played in her head. Robbie took his daughter's hand and walked her over to the couch. Lilly and Oliver got up and followed.

"Well bud, Maggie needs an operation."

"Is it bad?"

"Yes it is."

"How bad?"

"They need to do a bone marrow transplant or she'll die."

"NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR…IT'S NOT FAIR…" Miley was yelling.

"Miles! Settle down." Robbie tried to calm her. Lilly on the other hand had turned and buried her head into Oliver's shoulder and shook with emotion.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

Miley pushed herself away from her dad and ran up to her room. Cody jumped up and followed. A slamming door told him where she went. He stopped by her door and listened. He heard her muffled cry as he listened. Slowly, he reached for the doorknob and tried it. The door opened. Her crying got louder. She was lying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow. He could still hear her saying 'it isn't fair' into her pillow. Cody walked over to her bed and sat down by her. He reached out and gently shook her shoulder.

"Miley…Miley…"

Expecting to hear her father's voice, she rolled over in surprise to find Cody sitting by her. Miley quickly sat up and latched on to Cody. She held on tight and let her emotions out. Cody, not knowing what to do, just held her and stroked her hair. Carey and Robbie where watching from the hallway. Robbie reached for the door and closed it gently.

-------------------------------------------------

"How's Miles?" Jackson asked. Everyone downstairs was able to help Lilly. She didn't take the news as hard as Miley. Miley had come to think of Maggie as a younger sister that she had to take care of. The fact she was not and probably would not be over grieving for her mom worked against Miley too. Lilly realized that even though the news was dire, nothing had happened yet. There was still a chance. Miley took it as a death sentence.

"I don't know. She's still pretty upset. Cody's up with her right now."

"Should we go up there, Mr. Stewart?" asked Oliver.

"Let's see what Cody can do first."

"Miley." Cody waited. Then he tried again.

"Miley." She lifted her head and turned to face Cody and laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

"It's not fair," she cried. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

"No it's not fair, but you're acting like the operation failed. If the operation works, she'll be cured."

"She will?"

"Yes. Do you know what they are going to do?"

"No, I guess not. I've never thought about it I guess."

"Well, don't you think we should ask you dad what's going to happen, then?"

"Yeah……I guess you're right. Look at me. I'm probably a mess huh?"

"Well, if you don't look at the running make-up, puffy eyes, wet cheeks, and messed up hair, you look great."

This made Miley laugh and she hugged Cody.

"Thanks. I guess you didn't have this in mind when you came to see me."

"Well to be honest, no I didn't."

"You must hate me."

"No, I don't hate you. I still feel like I love you. At less I feel the way I did when you were in Boston. How do you feel?"

"I've been a nervous wreck since I found out you were coming out. Do you know why?"

"No."

"It's because I still feel the same way too and I was afraid that maybe you didn't."

Cody turned his head and kissed Miley on the forehead. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. They hugged again.

"Let's go and talk to your dad. Okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to get cleaned up. Oh, wait. You said I look great." Miley couldn't keep a straight face any longer and laughed.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"If you would please."

-------------------------------------------------

Cody and Miley came downstairs holding hands. Miley let go and went over to her dad and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I guess I let my fear get the best of me."

"I still love you, bud."

"So what is going to happen, Daddy?"

"Sara and Maggie will be out here at the start of the week. They're going to stay with us. On Tuesday, Maggie will go into the hospital. Wednesday, they will kill off all of her bone marrow with radiation. If all goes well, then on Friday, they will give her the new bone marrow. Then we have to wait and let Maggie's body do the rest."

"How long before we know that it worked Daddy?"

"About a week, but that is not a hard figure. You just can't tell. The real danger of the procedure is her getting an infection."

"Why's that?"

"When they kill off her bone marrow, she won't be able to make white blood cells to fight off an infection. So any little germ or virus could kill her."

"But that won't happen will it, Daddy?"

"I don't know, bud. I just don't know."

-------------------------------------------------

With dinner over and things cleaned up, Maddie, Jackson, and Cooper went out to a movie. Carey and Robbie had coffee at the table and the kids went out on the patio.

"So do you think Miley will be okay?"

"Well, no matter how hard she tries, anything that reminds her of her mom affects her deeply."

"How long has it been if you don't mind my asking."

"All most four years now. Lilly's mom has helped her a lot. Miley pretty much treats her like a mother."

"That's good. A girl needs her mom or someone she can look to as a mom."

"I know the kids have pretty much planned on hanging out together as much as they can, but what plans do you have?"

"I don't know. I really haven't thought about it much. I was really looking to relax. I've been working pretty hard lately and not singing for awhile is feeling pretty good right now."

"Tell you what, why don't I show you a few sights and a few restaurants, and a few dance clubs if that is alright with you?"

"I don't know. You have Maggie and her mom coming. I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't. We'll just be serving as a home base for them. Most of the time Sara will be with Maggie in the hospital. We're the moral support."

"Well, okay as long as we don't get in the way."

"So are we all set for tomorrow?" Lilly asked on more time. The plan was to have the limo pick up Zack and Cody from the hotel and take them to Miley's house when school was over. Our trio had to quickly get their homework done. Then they would go to the beach for the rest of remainder of the daylight. Then they would go back to Miley's house and eat, change, and then go to a movie. After the movie, they would make plans for the next day.

"Boys, time to go." Carey called from the house.

"Okay. We'll see you guys tomorrow then." Cody said. Then he and his brother got up to head back to the hotel with their mom. But not before kisses where exchanged.

"I'll pass on the kissing if you don't mind." Oliver joked.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and nodded. They walked over to Oliver and kissed him on the cheeks at that same time. Oliver blushed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Contest

**Chapter 4**

The Contest

Miley waited for the Lilly and Oliver at the corner so they could go to school. She was excited about school today. This was the day that the contest would be announced in school. Lilly and Oliver knew something was going to happen but Miley wouldn't tell them.

"Okay Miley, what's the big deal about today?" Lilly asked again as she and Oliver walked up to her.

"Sorry y'all have to wait just like everyone else."

They started to walk to school together and talked about their after school plans when Lilly realized something.

"Oh man! Just how thick are we Miley?"

"What are you talking about Lilly?"

"I mean that you have Cody and I have Zack but Oliver doesn't have anyone. How could we be so thoughtless? We just have to find someone for him."

"Well, what about Amy? She still likes Oliver doesn't she?"

"They did have a good time at the dance."

"Uh, excuse me."

"What?" Both girls said at once.

"I'm right here, thank you very much."

"So you are. Anyways Miley, I think she does and…"

"Excuse me again."

"Oliver will you stop interrupting us." Lilly said.

"We're trying to get you a date." Miley finished.

"I can get my own date with Amy thank you very much."

"Well then, why don't you ask her to hang out at the beach with us then?"

"I will, Miley."

"Did you see Frank hiding up ahead, Miley?" Lilly asked.

-------------------------------------------------

Ever since Miley's stalker was caught, Frank West was offered a job on Miley's security detail. Frank was made second in charge right behind Roxi.

He took it upon himself to teach the kids, he liked calling them the kids, situational awareness and escape self-defense. As part of their training, Frank would try and surprise them. When he first started the training, he could get them any day he picked to test them. But as time and training went by, it started to drop. The ratio was down to one out of ten times now.

"It's your turn to decide what to do Oliver," Miley said.

"What did we do the last time?"

"We crossed the street," answered Lilly.

"Well, hiding in the doorway with the trash cans by it was not a good place to pick. Let's push the last two trashcans into the doorway."

Frank was listening for them. He was sure that he had them this time. Their voices were getting louder and louder. He was getting ready to jump out when two trashcans fall into the doorway. He tripped over them and fell to the ground.

"Hi Frank. Spray, spray."

"Hi kids. Good one." Frank laughed as he got up and fixed the trashcans. 'Spray, spray' was their code for spraying pepper spray.

-------------------------------------------------

Mr. Aaron was doing one of the things he like doing best: watching the students come to school. It was his most favorite part of the day. He heard a commotion to his right. Turning to look, he just shook his head. It was Jake Ryan and his little group of girls that followed him around. Jake was a good kid, but fame had gone to his ego. But there had been changes as his time at Seaview lengthened.

"Hi, Mr. Aaron." Miley said as she walked by. "Big day today."

"Yes it is." He smiled back at her. There was the number one reason for the change. After years of working with teenagers, he could tell who liked who. Jake Ryan liked Miley Stewart. But what Jake didn't know was that Miley was a celebrity too. She would have a following of boys if she let the world know that she was Hannah Montana. But that was something she didn't want. Something Jake didn't understand yet. But the more he tried to get on Miley's good side, the more she held up his short comings as a celebrity to his face. He was learning, but it was at a slow pace. Maybe some day.

Mr. Aaron went back to his office to get ready for the morning announcements and Miley's special announcement. It was a very good idea.

Just another difference between Jake and Miley.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miley, wait up." Jake called out as our trio headed to homeroom for the start of the day.

"Hey Jake, catch up." Replied Miley.

"Come on Miley, why do you have to be that way?"

"Why do you have to be an egotistical maniac?"

"I just want to ask you if you want to go to a movie premiere on Wednesday."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No. Now stop that." (I love that banter)

They got to class with Jake still trying to get Miley to say yes with no luck.

"Alright class, let's settle down. As you know, this is Leukemia Awareness Week and Mr. Aaron has a special announcement to make about that and then we'll have some things to do for Leukemia Awareness Week."

Miley turned and smiled at Oliver and Lilly.

_ding, ding, ding_

"Good morning students. Welcome back for another week of school. Today for lunch……"

A note landing on Miley's desk broke her concentration on the daily announcements. She picked it up and began to read.

Miley 

_Why won't you go out with me?_

_Jake_

Miley thought back to the 70's dance and the way Jake blew Lilly off. Okay, so she was trying to steal him away from Lilly. Plus she was a little star struck then too. But now, especially with Cody here, she knew what she wanted. And that was Cody. Hearing Mr. Aaron saying that there was a special announcement to be made brought her back to the present.

"……after the announcement is made your homeroom teachers will give you the rest of the details and get things set up. So here is a special recorded announcement by Hannah Montana."

"How y'all doing. As you know this is Leukemia Awareness Week here in California. One of the special actives the Leukemia Foundation has planned involves a fundraiser contest for all junior and senior high schools in the state. What is the contest? It's simple, the school that raises the most money wins the prize of a Hannah Montana school dance."

The classroom erupted in noise when they heard that.

"Quiet down."

Hannah had paused. She knew that there would be talking when she told them about the dance.

"If y'all are listening again, there is more. The student or group of students at the winning school that raised the most money will also have a night on the town with me." She waited again.

"Now all of this may be exciting to you but just remember the reason we are doing this is because there are kids out there fighting for their lives and with the money we raise, you just might be helping to save a life. Maybe the life of someone you know. Thanks and I'll see y'all at the dance."

Lilly pulled a tissue out of her purse and gave it to Miley. Lilly didn't have to look to know she needed it. Miley took the tissue.

"Okay, the contest starts today and ends at the end of the school day Friday. As you heard Hannah say, you can work by yourself our in teams. I'll give you a few minutes to decide."

It was quite obvious that Amber and Ashley were going to work together. Just like everyone in homeroom knew that Miley, Lilly, and Oliver would work together too. Everyone divided up into groups thinking that it would give him or her the best chance of winning the night on the town with Hannah Montana. That just left one person without a group, but everyone was asking Jake to join theirs. But he got up and went over to Miley's group.

"Can I join you guys?"

"Well, only if you keep that ego in check." Miley informed him.

"Deal."

"I think we need to meet after school to get a plan together." Lilly suggested.

"We're meeting at Miley's house to do homework, let's meet there." Oliver added.

"That works for me. I'll just walk home with you guys." Jake added.

"Great! We'll meet at my locker after school." Lilly continued.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Jake got up and left.

Miley was sitting there with her mouth open couldn't believe what just happened.

"What about Cody and Zack guys?"

"Uh-oh" two voices replied to her.


	6. Chapter 5: Problems and Solutions

**Chapter 5**

Problems and Solutions

They didn't have time to really talk about the problem of Jake until lunch. By then Miley remembered that Maggie and her mom were also coming tomorrow and there was no way that Jake was going to mess that up.

"Oliver, did you tell your buddy Jake that we need to talk?" Miley asked.

"Yes I did and I reminded him of his promise to you too."

"Then where is he?"

"Settle down Miley. He'll be here." Lilly tried to calm Miley.

"Well if he doesn't get here soon he'll be out."

"Out of what Miley?" Jake asked.

"Sit down and shut up." Miley pointed to an open seat.

"Alright already."

"Look super star, this may not be important to you but it's VERY important to me. And I don't want your super size ego to do anything I'll have to kill you for later."

"Miley, settle down. I'm sure he won't do anything wrong." Oliver told her.

"What's going on here Miley?" Jake asked.

"We, that is Lilly, Oliver, and I have some very important friends visiting from Boston right now and I don't want to see your TV star act around them."

"Alright, I promise. Settle down Miley."

"One more thing and this is the most important one. We have a friend coming from Iowa City tomorrow to stay at my house."

"Boy! You guys get around."

Miley glared daggers at Jake. She stood up and placed her hands in the middle of the table and leaned in close to Jake. Her accent become extremely heavy as she growled, "Look here pretty boy zombie slayer, Maggie is dying from leukemia and is here to get a bone marrow transplant. There is no way I'm taking this fund raiser any other way than serious and if you show up at my house as anything other then a normal everyday person, you are going to look like one of the zombies you slay. Got it?"

With that, Miley turned and stormed away.

Oliver and Lilly stared open mouth at Miley's retreating back.

"I guess she is serious," said Jake.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley stormed her way to the office, barely in control of her emotions.

"Is Mr. Aaron in?" Miley asked Mrs. Darcy.

"Yes he is. Let me see if he's free." Mrs. Darcy got up and went to Mr. Aaron's office.

"Excuse me Mr. Aaron, Miley Stewart would like to have a word with you."

"Send her in, Mrs. Darcy."

Mrs. Darcy went back to her desk where Miley was waiting.

"You can go on back, Miley."

Miley walked back to Mr. Aaron's office and closed the door after she went in. Mr. Aaron watch as Miley came in and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. Then Miley buried her face in her hands and started crying. He waited. While he was waiting, Mr. Aaron reached back behind himself to the shelf that had the tissues on it. He grabbed the box and set it on the front of his desk. When Miley started to slow down, he offered Miley a tissue.

"I'm so mean," Miley started. She wiped at her eyes and nose.

"What happened, Miles?"

"Well, after the announcements, we divided up into teams for the fundraiser. Of course it was me, Lilly and Oliver. But then Jake Ryan came over and asked to join."

Mr. Aaron nodded his head. He was not too surprised.

"I said yes on one condition, that he drop the ego while we were working together. Then Oliver and Lilly invited him to join us at my house. But we have friends from Boston visiting us and I don't want him to mess things up with his celebrity ego." Miley stopped to gather her thoughts.

"Is that all?"

"Maggie and her mom are coming tomorrow."

"Isn't Maggie your friend that has leukemia?"

"Yes. She's coming out for a bone marrow transplant. I just can't deal with the way Jake struts around."

"Did you say something to him about Maggie?"

"Kind of. But I just lost it and was down right mean to him."

"Well, I think you can give Jake a chance before you cut him off at the knees. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess"

Mr. Aaron opened his desk drawer and pulled out a hall pass. He filled it out and walked around his desk to Miley.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Miley stood up and hugged him. Then she took the pass and headed to her locker and restroom to get cleaned up.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley was quiet for the rest of the day. Not really talking unless she was called on in class. What she did do was spend the time thinking about what Mr. Aaron had said. She guessed that she could give Jake the benefit of the doubt until he proved otherwise. But she was going to have to let Jake know it in a nicer way. She was going to have to apologize for the way she acted at lunchtime. Miley was walking to Lilly's locker where they were planning on meeting before going to her house when she turned the corner in the hallway and bumped into someone.

"Sorry. Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you again too," Jake replied.

They started to walk together.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted at lunchtime today. It's just that I haven't seen them since I was……never mind. That's not important. What is important is you behave yourself at my house."

"Okay, I'll behave myself. I promise."

"You'll forgive me if I withhold my judgment until after I see how you behave yourself."

"Fair enough."

Wow. Miley is actually giving me a chance. I can't blow this. I'll never get a chance like this again. Jake thought as he walked with Miley to Lilly's locker. Ever since meeting Miley, he had always liked her. She didn't treat him like a celebrity but as a person. One that she didn't like, but as a person nevertheless. But now he had a chance to change that. It was one that he was not going to mess up.

Lilly and Oliver were waiting for them at Lilly's locker.

"Look guys, I owe you an apologize for what happened at lunch."

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and nodded.

"We're cool." Lilly said.

Miley put an arm around each of them and hugged. All was right with her world now. But unknown to her, that would change. Whether good or bad was still unknown.


	7. Chapter 6: Homework

**Chapter 6**

Homework

The walk home from school was a quiet one for Miley. She was still lost in her thoughts about Maggie. Then she had an idea. If they had a picture of Maggie to use when they started their fundraising, they may get more donations. All and all, it was not a bad idea.

They got to Miley's house and started down the driveway.

"This is where you live Miley?" asked Jake.

Her first instinct was to give a snide answer but she bit her tongue. Mr. Aaron's words came back to her.

"Yes it is." Miley simply answered.

As they got to the front door, Miley stopped before opening it.

"Remember your promise Jake."

"I will Miley. Relax."

She opened the door and led the way in. On the couch watching TV were Zack, Cody and Maddie. They were waiting for the past ten minutes for them to get home. They turned when they heard the door open and watched as our trio and Jake came in the door.

"You're Jake Ryan the zombie slayer!" Zack yelled out. "I never miss a show."

"Thanks. But I'm here to do homework right now."

"Jake, this is Zack and Cody Martin." Miley introduced them.

"This is Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Homework? You mean you go to school with a TV star?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, he started coming to school after we got back from Boston." Answered Oliver.

"Hey, maybe you guys can help us." Lilly added.

"What are you guys doing?" Zack asked.

"I don't know Zack. It is their homework." Maddie said.

"Oh no, this isn't homework per say. This is a fundraiser contest for Leukemia Awareness Week." Oliver told them.

"What's the contest about?" Zack asked.

"Hannah Montana is having a fundraising contest. The school that raises the most money wins a Hannah Montana sponsored dance, and the group of students that raises the most money wins a night out on the town with Hannah." Jake answered.

"I have just one question though." Maddie began, "Where's Jackson?"

"Oh, Jackson and Cooper lift weights after school. It's part of their training," answered Miley. "He should be here in one hour."

"Well, I guess I'll help with the fundraiser planning then."

-------------------------------------------------

It was agreed upon that everyone would help with ideas for the fundraiser. Miley started off with her idea.

"I was thinking, since this is to raise money to help kids with leukemia, why not use a picture of Maggie on flyers. Then we can set up donation spots so people can drop off their donations."

"Hey, we can also put her picture on buckets and go door to door." Cody suggested.

"That's a great idea, Cody." Miley said and bumped his shoulder with hers. Then they smiled at each other. Jake noticed.

"You said Maggie is going to be here tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Miley answered. But she was suspicious. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, if we are going to use her picture, I just thought it would be nice to meet the person."

Miley looked to Lilly and then Oliver, both nodded.

"Okay, but remember your promise," Miley warned.

"Hey. Aren't you Jake Ryan the zombie slayer?" Cooper asked as he and Jackson came into the house.

"Jake, this is my brother Jackson. And this is his friend Cooper."

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys. I hear you guys are going to try-out to be one of the two U.S. Olympic men's beach volleyball teams." Jake said.

"That's right man. We are. Matter of fact, we were about to go to the beach to play some pick-up games." Said Cooper.

"You're coming with us, Maddie?" asked Jackson.

"You bet I am." Maddie got up to go change. Jackson and Cooper went to do the same. Miley and the others went to the computer to work on the flyers. As they got started, Miley went to her room to get a picture of Maggie. She then scanned it into the computer and they finished their work on the flyer.

-------------------------------------------------

Once the flyers were done, they started to work on their homework. Zack went back to the TV, but Cody stayed with Miley and helped her work on her homework. Jake was paying more attention to the interaction between Miley and Cody. He was jealous and he knew he was jealous. It was very obvious that there was something between her and Cody. But since he lived in Boston, that just meant he had to bide his time until Cody went back to Boston. But in the meantime, he could work on impressing her. But what did he have to do to do that. One thing came to mind right away. She wanted him to behave just like a normal person. Not a super celebrity. Well he could do that. And maybe, just maybe if the school won the contest and his group won the night on the town, through his hard work, then he just might have a chance. He knew he had the money to see to that part of the plan. He just had to turn on his charm the right way. Well, he was an actor after all.

-------------------------------------------------

After the homework was done, Jake needed to go to work at the studio. Oliver called Amy and asked if she wanted to meet him at the beach. Amy lived a short walk from Rico's. She'd be there in fifteen minutes.

Oliver and Lilly headed home to get changed and then would meet Miley, Zack and Cody at Rico's. They all walked up to Rico's at the same time. Perfect timing. From there, they joined Maddie who was cheering on Jackson and Cooper.

Back at the house, Robbie Ray was getting ready for a night out on the town with Carey. Robbie was looking forward to showing Carey the sights. It had been awhile since he was out with a lady. Well, it may not be a date but he hoping it was going to be a fun night.

Carey was finishing getting ready. Even though this wasn't a date, she was just a touch nervous. Like right now. Perfume or no perfume. Oh what the hey. It was suppose to be a night out on the town and she was here to relax and have fun. She was putting the finishing touches on her hair when there was a knock on the door. She put her brush down and grabbed her purse. A quick check to be sure she had her key. With that done, she went to the door and joined Robbie in the hall.

"I'm all ready to go." Carey said.

"Great. How do you like sea food?"

"I love it."

"Great. I know this little place just down the coast."

"What do you have planned for after dinner?"

"Do you like to dance?"

"I haven't been dancing in months."

"Well, I think we can fix that then."

When they reached the car in the parking lot, Robbie opened the door for Carey and closed it. He went around to his side of the car, got in, started the car and drove off into the early evening


	8. Chapter 7: The Kid's Evening

**Chapter 7**

The Kid's Evening

Our gang left Rico's and walked to the volleyball courts. Once again the largest crowd was around Jackson and Cooper. They had lost the first game and won the second. It was Jackson's serve. He gave the ball an overhand smash and sent it flying over the net. The opponent on the far right received the serve and bumped the ball to his teammate. The setter looked to see where Jackson and Cooper where. Jackson and Cooper were both standing mid-court. Cooper on the left and Jackson on the right. They were waiting to see where the set was going to be. The ball went to Cooper's side. Cooper ran to the net and timed his jump perfectly. The spiker changed gears and dinked it over the top of Cooper's out stretched hands. Jackson, seeing what was happening, dove to the ball and caught it on his fist. This sent the ball up at a weird angle. Cooper ran under the ball and set up to bump it from out-of-bounds to Jackson in front of the net. Jackson had to back up to get under the ball. He was around mid-court. He waited for the ball to come down. Then he jumped and made solid contact on an overhand hit. The ball sped right at the defender who timed his jump perfectly. The ball bounced off his arms caught the top of the net and flipped over to Cooper and Jackson's side of the net. Cooper recovered from his save when he saw the ball falling on their side of the net. He dove for the ball again and got enough of a clean hit to send the ball straight up. Jackson followed with a wicked spike. The ball split the defenders and landed cleanly on the sand. The crowd erupted.

It took ten more minutes to finish the game. Cooper and Jackson won. When Jackson and Cooper came over to the side, Miley noted that Maddie and Jackson were kissing on the lips again.

"Hey J-man, I got to go. See you at school tomorrow."

"I better be getting home too Oliver." Amy told him as she leaned up against him. Amy picked up her stuff and waved good-bye. Miley and Lilly were smiling at Oliver. Oliver looked at them.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lilly told him.

"Then why are you two smiling at me?"

"No reason," answered Miley.

"She likes you Oliver." Maddie told him as she took pity on him.

"OH! I knew that," he answered weakly.

-------------------------------------------------

Everyone had finished gathering up their stuff and headed back to Miley and Jackson's house. Once there, Oliver and Lilly checked in at home and were given permission to stay until ten o'clock. With that settled, dinner was the next line of business. Pizza was the easy choose. Miley ordered the pizza as Jackson went upstairs to get cleaned up. Oliver, Zack and Cody took the time to get changed too. Once the pizza was ordered, Maddie, Lilly and Miley went to her room to change.

"I don't see how you can do it, Miley." Maddie began.

"Do what?"

"How can you be Hannah Montana and still live your life like you are just a normal teenager. It just amazes me that you can do it at all."

"Excuse me, but I don't know what you are talking about." Miley replied nervously. She looked over to Lilly for help. Lilly looked puzzled.

Maddie pick up the Hannah CD she was looking at and walked over to Miley and held it up to her face.

"It's in the eyes. Besides that, I found it very interesting that you and Hannah were never together in Boston. Plus I have an ear for music too and your voices sound just alike."

Miley looked at Lilly again. Lilly just shrugged.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Miley asked a little scared.

"No, it's not my place to tell anyone your secret."

"Thank you, Maddie. And no, it's not easy. But having a few good friends that do know helps make it a lot easier."

"Awww……why thank you Miley." Lilly smiled.

"You like my brother don't you?"

"Yes I do. A lot." Maddie had a dreamy look on her face.

"He likes you a lot too. He saved all of you letters."

"He did?"

"Yup."

"I really hope he and Cooper make the team. They really are good."

"I think so too." Lilly piped up.

"YEAH……THE PIZZA'S HERE" Jackson yelled up.

The girls came down the stairs, and were greeted by the sight of four boys sitting around the pizza.

"Oh that's just great. Now there's none left for us." Miley complained.

"No," Jackson stated with a full mouth, "We have a cheese pizza for you girls right here." He held up a box.

Maddie walked up to Jackson and kissed his cheek as she took the pizza from him. Miley and Lilly looked at each other, nodded and went to Cody and Zack respectfully and kissed them on the cheek. Jackson smiled as he had and "EVIL" thought.

"Hey girls, what about Oliver?"

The three girls looked at each other and nodded. Then they went over to Oliver together. Miley to the right of him, Lilly to the left of him and Maddie behind him. On cue, Maddie tilted his head back and kissed his forehead as Miley and Lilly each kissed a cheek.

"Awww…." The rest of the guys went.

"That's right guys, they call me Smokin' Oken." Oliver was pleased with himself.

-------------------------------------------------

After pizza, everyone was sitting around the living room discussing the week.

"Maggie and her mom will get here tomorrow around noon. Dad is going to pick them up." Jackson told everyone. "After that, they plan on getting settled in and just relaxing. Maggie really can't do anything. She is on bed rest and needs to stay away from people so she doesn't get sick. If she gets sick then they can't do the transplant."

"Okay then, if we stop and see her after school, then we can go out and start the fund raising."

"Can we help?" Cody asked.

"Sure. That would be great." Lilly added.

"Can I help too?" Maddie asked.

"Don't you want to spend time with Jackson?" Miley asked.

"Well yes." She smiled at Jackson, "But he's going to workout after school. This way I have something to do and I can help Maggie too."

"Glad to have you on board." Oliver smiled at Maddie.

"Okay, we going to do anything else tomorrow?" Miley asked.

"Well, there is homework and Cooper and I want to get a few more pick-up games in. And I'm sure Maddie wants to lead the cheering section." Jackson bumped shoulders with Maddie when he said this.

"Oh man! I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Jake wants to meet Maggie. Well, we can do that after we get the donations," said Miley.

"Oliver, do you have Jake's number?"

Oliver took out his phone and called Jake.

"What does your schedule look like tomorrow?………Okay. You still want to meet Maggie?………Okay, just so you know, she has visitation restrictions. They don't want her to get sick. It would throw the operation off…….Okay, see you at school."

Oliver closed his phone.

"Jake has tomorrow off. So he's free after school."

"Okay. After Jake leaves, I just want to be here for Maggie tomorrow. That okay with you guys?"

Both Lilly and Oliver nodded. Zack and Cody nodded too.

Before they got any further, a car pulled up in the driveway. Soon, Robbie and Carey came into the house.

"Hi guys. How was your evening?" Robbie Ray asked the group.

Another car could be heard pulling into the driveway.

"We all had a great time, Dad."

"How was your evening, Daddy?"

"We had a great time too. But you three have school in the morning. Oliver and Lilly need to be getting home and you two need to hit the hay. Plus the limo is here." Robbie looked over his shoulder. "So it's time for them to go too."

"Thanks Robbie. I had a great time tonight."

"I did too, Carey."

"Alright you three, get your stuff and head out to the limo"

Maddie, Zack, and Cody got their stuff and went out to the limo.

"You two clean up and off to bed with you."

Robbie turned and walked Carey out to the limo. He came back inside a few minutes later. Jackson and Miley were just standing there smiling.

"Get to bed you two."

They went up to bed.


	9. Chapter 8: Maggie Arrives

**Chapter 8**

Maggie Arrives

Maggie had a hard time sleeping. Tomorrow morning she was going to see Miley, Lilly and Oliver. She liked to think of the trip in those terms and not for the real reason that they were going out there. Maggie knew that this was an all or nothing attempt. That made it very scary for her. What made it even worse was her Daddy couldn't come out until the day before the surgery. Then he had to go home the next day. Maggie gave up on sleep and went into her parents' room. Maggie crawled up the middle of the bed and then her mom and dad held the covers up so she could get under them. Feeling safe, she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Sara woke Maggie up. Jim was already up and had loaded their bags in the car. After breakfast was over, Jim took Sara and Maggie to the airport. At the airport, goodbyes were exchanged, as were hugs and kisses. Maggie and her mom found their seats and sat down getting ready for the flight. But for Maggie, it was a very short flight. As the disease progressed, she became more and more tired. That was because her cancerous white blood cells were killing of her red blood cells. Without the red blood cells to carry the life giving food and oxygen to her body, she tired easily. The bump of landing jarred her awake. She looked at her mom sleepily.

"Are we there?"

"Yes, we are dear."

"Will Miley and the others be here?"

"No, honey. They're in school right now. They'll see you when they get home. Okay?"

"Who's here to pick us up?"

"Mr. Stewart is."

-------------------------------------------------

The plane started to unload twenty minutes after it landed. Robbie was waiting at the gate for them. Because she was sick and the flight crew knew it, Sara and Maggie got off first. Robbie walked up and hugged Sara when she and Maggie came out of the gangway. Next he picked Maggie up. She looked small and delicate. She had on her Hannah wig that Miley had given her. That told Robbie her hair was gone again. Maggie looked tired, so he carried her as they went to the baggage return. They waited at the return for thirty minutes before the bags came out. With the bags in hand, Robbie led them out to the limo.

"So how are things here?" Sara asked as she held Maggie.

"Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are involved with Leukemia Awareness Week Fundraiser that is being sponsored by Hannah. The winning school will get a school dance done by Hannah."

"Wow! That is some daughter you have there Robbie."

"Well she's doing it all for Maggie. Once Miley told me that Maggie was like a sister to her."

"Well, we really appreciate everything you are doing for us Robbie."

"That's what the good Lord put us on the earth for Sara. And I don't want you to spend one single cent while you and your family are here."

"But Robbie…"

"No buts. It's just like I told Jim. You guys have enough to worry about without having to worry about money right now. Okay?"

"Okay."

Robbie reached into his coat pocket and pulled at a prepaid charge card. It had her name on it. He handed it to Sara.

"Robbie, we can't…."

"You say 'thank you' and I say 'you're welcome'."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They rode in silence for a while until Robbie remembered the message from Miley he had to deliver.

"Maggie, are you awake?"

"Yes, Mr. Stewart." She had been looking out the window.

"Miley is working on a fund raiser and her group will be over to the house after school."

"Who is in her group?"

"Well, there is Miley of course and Lilly and Oliver. There is also one more person in the group. He wants to meet you. But you don't have too if you don't want too."

"Who is he, Mr. Stewart?"

"He's a TV star that goes to school with them."

"Oh really?" Sara asked. "Would we know him?"

"Do you watch Zombie High?"

"I do, Mr. Stewart. Why, is it Jake Ryan?" Maggie asked. There was some excitement in her voice.

"That's him. And if you're up to it, he would like to meet you."

"Please mommy. Please……" Maggie used the infamous puppy dog face. Robbie laughed. So did Sara.

"Yes dear. You can meet him."

"Yaaaaay….." Maggie hugged her mom.

The rest of the drive was a quiet one as Maggie thought about meeting another star. Then she had a thought.

"Mr. Stewart?"

"Yes?"

"Does he know about Miley?"

"No he doesn't. I'll tell you what a good rule of thumb is. If you're not sure if they know Miley's secret, follow Miley's, Lilly's or Oliver's lead. Okay?"

"Got it."

-------------------------------------------------

They reached the house around one in the afternoon. Robbie had the limo driver bring the bags into the house and set them by the door. Then he checked to make sure he was picking up Cody, Zack, Maddie and Carey from the hotel. With that taken care of, he saw to getting Sara and Maggie settled into the guest bedroom.

"I'm hungry." Maggie said to anyone in general.

"Well, let's go downstairs and see if there is anything you want to eat." Robbie told Maggie and her mom.

Maggie went to the couch and asked to watch TV. Her mom said yes and went to help Robbie in the kitchen.

Robbie had gone to the store and bought all of Maggie's favorites. It was easy for Sara and Robbie to fix something that Maggie would eat without stopping.

With the dishes taken care of, Robbie and Sara drank coffee on the patio. Robbie was following Sara's lead. Talking when she wanted to talk, listening when she needed to unload and sitting quietly watching the waves.

After a while the limo pulled up and unload the Boston crew. Robbie called to them to come up the patio stairs. He introduced Sara to Carey, her two boys Cody and Zack, and finally Maddie. Carey joined Robbie and Sara on the patio. Zack, Cody and Maddie went inside and introduce their selves to Maggie.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hi Maggie. My name is Maddie. This is Zack and his brother Cody."

"Are you friends with Miley?"

"Yes we are."

"Maddie is more of a friend with Jackson if you know what I mean." Zack told Maggie.

"The same can be said of you and Lilly, Zack." Maddie replied.

"So you go to school with them?"

"Oh no. We're from Boston. We met them when they….volunteered to work at the Leukemia Benefit at the hotel we live at." Cody answered. He wasn't sure if Maggie knew Miley was Hannah Montana, but he knew for sure his brother didn't.

"O….kay." Maggie answered. There was a slight pause as what Cody said sank in.

"You guys live in a hotel?"

"Zack and Cody do. It's part of the payment their mom gets for being the hotel's singer. I just work at the candy counter." Maddie answered.

"I GOT IT!" Zack said out of nowhere. "Your hair looks just like Hannah Montana's!"

"Come here, Zack." Maddie commanded. "That was a very insensitive thing to say!"

"What'd I say?"

"Don't you remember? She has leukemia."

"I know."

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"They use radiation and chemo to fight leukemia. They make your hair fall out."

"Oh. You mean she has a wig on?"

"Bingo."

Zack walked over to Maggie.

"I'm sorry about what I said about your hair."

"That's okay. You see, I got to meet Hannah Montana and she gave this wig to me. She said we could look alike now." Maggie smiled at her own thoughtfulness.

"If it's okay with you guys, I want to rest and watch TV. Miley is supposed to be home soon and she has Jake Ryan with her. Would you believe he wants to met me?"

Maddie smile and nodded to Maggie.

"Yes I do. We were here yesterday."

"Is Jake nice?"

"I can't say for sure. Miley seemed to remind him of a promise he made to her."

Maggie looked thoughtful at this comment but fell silent. She dozed off and on in the thirty minutes that they watched TV before Miley and the others came in the door.


	10. Chapter 9: Show Me The Money

**Chapter 9**

"Show Me The Money"

Miley had met everyone at Lilly's locker again. Jake was there too.

"Let me remind you, Jake," she wanted to say pretty boy, "you promised to turn that ego off and be a normal person." Miley told Jake.

"Yes, Miley. I remember."

"Good. Don't forget that she has leukemia and is very sick."

"I know, I know. Relax Miley."

"Don't relax Miley me!" She turned and left in a huff.

"What'd I say." Jake looked at Lilly and Oliver.

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other, not knowing whether they should let him know what might be fueling Miley's out bursts.

It was almost four years ago that Miley's mom had passed away. Miley never got over it. Things had gotten worse as Miley got closer to finishing her fifth album. It was the one that Miley and her mom set up as a milestone for Miley's career. The nightmares she always had from her mom's passing intensified. It was at that time when Miley was at her lowest that Mrs. Truscott came to her rescue. Mrs. Truscott taught Miley how to deal with the pain of loss. The wound on her heart from losing her mom had closed. But the healing process was far from over. Events like Maggie getting worse could easily open the wound up again. Lilly and Oliver were starting to worry over Miley's mood swings and how over protective she was of Maggie. Lilly and Oliver decided that talking to Lilly's mom was a good course of action. The only problem was they decided this at school and hadn't been able to talk to Lilly's mom yet.

-------------------------------------------------

Oliver and Jake walked together to Miley's house. Lilly ran ahead to catch up with Miley.

"Hey Miley……wait up!" Miley looked over her shoulder and stopped on only seeing Lilly.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Miley tried to dismiss it.

Lilly caught Miley's arm and turn Miley to face her.

"Look me in the eyes and say that."

"Alright, I don't know. I'm so worried about Maggie, Lilly."

"You know my mom is free tonight."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll call her."

"Oliver and I have been worried about you lately. You've been very moody lately. Especially around Jake."

"Am I that bad?"

"Worse!"

Miley stopped walking and turned around. There was Oliver and Jake behind them. She decided to wait. When Oliver and Jake caught up, Miley turned to Jake.

"Look Jake, I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting lately. It's just that Maggie is very important to me and I'm worried."

"Worried that she might die?" Jake asked.

"YES! Now drop it." Miley turned wiping at the tears that were starting to follow with that admission and walked away fast. Lilly took off after Miley again.

"Sorry Jake. For Miley, that was a huge step."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Miley doesn't deal with death to well."

"Why's that?"

"Sorry, it's not my place to say. That's hers. But just remember that she is going to be all over the emotional spectrum."

"Thanks for the heads up, Oliver."

Miley and Lilly went straight into the house as soon as they got there. On seeing Maggie on the couch, Miley dropped everything inside of the door and went straight to her.

"MILEY!" Maggie greeted her. They hugged for a long time. Miley felt tears on her face again. She was mad with herself. She had to be strong for Maggie. Miley let go of Maggie when she heard Oliver and Jake come in the door. She turned so that Jake couldn't see her and wiped at the tears.

"I see your wearing the wig that Hannah Montana gave you." Miley said as she turned back to Maggie.

"Yeah, I still can't believe I got to meet her."

"Well, I have someone else that wants to meet you." Miley motioned for Jake to come over. When Jake got by Maggie, he squatted down to be on her level.

"Maggie, this is Jake Ryan. Jake Ryan, this my VERY good friend Maggie."

"Hi Maggie. I'm glad I got a chance to meet you. And from what I hear, we have something in common."

"What's that?"

"I got to meet Hannah too. She guest stared on my show. How did you meet Hannah?"

"Make A Wish."

"That's really cool."

Miley stood by Cody and he took her hand. She watched the exchange between Maggie and Jake. Miley has ready to jump in at a moments notice to protect Maggie. Cody, feeling her tension, pulled her down to sit on his lap. Still not distracted, he leaned forward.

"Relax Miley. He's not going to do anything dumb."

Miley turned her head and glared at Cody. Cody matched her hard stare with a soft stare. Cody won. Miley's expression softened and some of the tension left her body. A small smile played on her lips. The moment was interrupted by Lilly.

"If you two are done giving each other an eye exam, then we need to get our donation jars passed out and do some door to door."

"That's right, show me the money!" Oliver said trying to say it the way it was said in Jerry Maguire

"Oliver, leave the acting to me." Jake laughed at his impersonation.

"Thanks, thanks a lot."

"Hey Maggie, where's your mom?"

"She's with your dad and their mom on the patio."

Miley got up and went out to say hi to Sara.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hi Daddy, Carey. Hi Mrs. Baker. How are you doing?" She walked up to Sara and hugged her.

"Well, your dad here seems to have everything covered. So I have no complaints."

"Well, I came out to say hi. We have to get our donation pails out."

"Does that mean Jake Ryan is here?"

"Yes," Miley answered with a sigh.

"Can I meet him?"

Miley walked to the door.

"Jake, can you come out here please."

Jake excused himself and went to join Miley on the patio. There, Miley took him to Sara's mom.

"Ms. Martin, Mrs. Baker, this is Jake Ryan. Ms. Martin is Zack and Cody's mom and Mrs. Baker is Maggie's mom."

"Please to met you Ms. Martin. Mrs. Baker."

"Okay. I hate to cut this short, but we have to get moving if we want to win the contest."

"Good luck, bud."

Once back inside, the final arrangements were made.

"Okay, Oliver and Jake take the north end of the beach. Zack and Lilly take the south end of the beach. Cody and I will take the middle part of the beach. Remember the more stores that we can get our pails into, the more we can make. Don't forget to ask people along the way too. Any questions?"

Maddie raised her hand.

"Yes, Maddie?"

"What about me? I want to help too."

"I thought you would want to be here when Jackson got home." Miley smiled at Maddie.

"Well, that would be nice, but this is important too."

"I know. If you take your phone with you Miley, then Jackson can call you and make arrangements to meet up with Maddie." Maggie suggested.

"I like that idea Maggie. Would you tell Jackson to call me?"

"Yes."

"Miley?"

"Okay, you're with me."

"Great!"

"Now, let's make Oliver happy and show him the money!"

-------------------------------------------------

They spent the next two hours hitting the beach shacks along the beach. Every business took a pail for their counter. They had no problem getting donations along the way too. One hour into the gathering of donations, Jackson called and met up with Maddie at Rico's. Miley and Cody continued without her. At the end of the two hours, they all met back at Miley's house.

Maggie had gone to sleep on the couch so it was decided to go to Miley's room to count the money they had gathered so far. It was decided that each group would count their own bucket. Miley and Cody ended with $237.65.

Lilly and Zack had gone to the south end of the beach. The skating park was in that area, so Lilly was able to call in a few favors. They ended the day with $252.75. But the winner of the groups turned out to be Oliver and Jake. Miley figured it was because he was a TV star and people recognized him. That was not the truth. When Oliver was not looking, he threw some of his money into the pail. They ended the day with $324.40. Miley was impressed. Jake took that as a good sign his plan was working.

"We had a good day today. Hopefully this will get us off to a good start."

Miley started.

"Congrats go to Oliver and Jake for bringing in the most for today."

Oliver and Jake high fived each other.

"Don't forget we have the pails at the beach shacks too." Lilly reminded everyone.

"This is going to be so cool." Oliver was getting excited. "Just think, if our school wins, we could win a night with Hannah Montana."

"Hey, this isn't fair then." Zack pointed out. "We helped too."

"I'll make it up to you Zack." With that, Lilly kissed his cheek.

"Well, that's a start."

"I helped too." Cody added tilting his head to Miley. She smiled and kissed his cheek too. Jake was jealous.

"Who should take this money to school tomorrow?" Miley asked.

"I'll do it." Jake offered.

Lilly and Oliver nodded agreement and Miley made to give the money to Jake, but at the last moment she pulled it back. Jake looked puzzled.

"Say the line." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay. Dude! I slayed you once…."

"Not that line. The other line."

"Oh. Show me the money."

"What?"

"SHOW ME THE MONEY!"

"That's better." Miley smiled as she gave the money to Jake.

"It's getting late and I have to get home. See you guys tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 10: The Education of Jake Ryan

**Chapter 10**

The Education Of Jake Ryan

The day started like any other day. The alarm sent a jolt through her body. Miley reached over and turned off the alarm. Wait a minute! Miley thought as she looked at the time. I can still sleep for another hour. Who reset my alarm? Duh! I did. This is the day that Maggie goes to the hospital. Miley flipped the covers off and headed into the bathroom.

---------

Lilly was getting the last of her school stuff together when her mom came into her room.

"You said you want to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah. It's Miley."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, she's going through some very bad mood swings because of Maggie. They seem to be getting worse as Maggie gets closer to her operation."

"It is a very serious operation honey."

"Yeah, I know. It's just reminds Oliver and me of how she gets when the day her mom dies comes around. We're worried. Is there something you can do?"

"I'll call and talk to Robbie. Okay?"

"Thanks, Mom."

"Now get going or you won't be able to see Maggie off to the hospital."

---------

"Come on, Oliver, or you're going to miss seeing Maggie off."

Oliver hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom had set out breakfast for him and he started right on it. As Oliver finished grabbing his school supplies, his mother yelled one last question at him.

"Oliver, is your training session with Frank still on for tonight or are you guys going to see Maggie in the hospital?"

"I don't know, Mom. I'll call and let you know. Bye!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Morning Daddy. Morning Mrs. Baker. Hi Maggie. Where's Jackson?"

"He should be down in a few, bud."

Miley walked over to Maggie and sat on the couch by her.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I'm nervous too."

"Will you call me every day?"

"I promise."

"I wish you could come visit everyday."

"I'll be there everyday once your new bone marrow is working, Maggie."

"Can I ask you to do me a favor Miley?"

"You know I'll do it if I can Maggie."

"Can you do a remake of one of my favorite songs?"

"DADDY. COULD YOU COME OUT HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM?"

"Miley! You could have come and got me."

"Sorry, Daddy, but Maggie has a question. Go ahead."

"Can Miley do a remake of one of my favorite songs?"

"What's the name of the song?"

"Wind Beneath My Wings."

"Oh, Lou Rawls sang that song."

"Who?" Both girls asked.

"No, I mean the one that Bette Midler sang."

"Well Maggie, a lot of people have done their version of that song. Lou Rawls is from my time."

"That means you're old, Daddy." Maggie and Miley giggled.

"And you're pushing it, bud. And to answer your question, Maggie, I'll look into it, okay?"

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart."

The phone rang and Sara answered it.

"Hello………What?………Oh, okay. Got it. Bye."

Sara hung up the phone and turned to everyone.

"That was Lilly. She said that she'd be here in ten. Whatever that means."

Miley jumped up quickly and ran to the front door and opened it. Lilly came flying in.

"And she sticks the landing." Lilly then stopped and stepped on the back of her board and flipped it to her hand.

"Hi Maggie. How you feeling right now?"

"WOW! I wish I could do that!"

Miley reached over and made a show of touching Maggie as they were talking.

"Maggie feels dry and cold." Miley laughed at her little joke.

"Ha ha, you're so funny, Miley. Maybe I can show you the next time you come to visit," Lilly said like she knew Maggie was going to be fine.

"I'd like that, Lilly." Maggie said with excitement.

Oliver opened the door and came in.

"Smokin' Oken is in the building!"

"And good taste has left the building." Jackson commented as he came downstairs.

"Hi, Oliver." Maggie greeted him.

"Hi Maggie. Looks like you're ready for a short trip to the hospital."

"I hope it is. I hope it is."

"We'll be there as soon as they let visitors in again, Maggie," Lilly told her as she squeezed her shoulder. Robbie noticed that Miley as the only one that looked unsure and he knew why.

"Miley, go eat your breakfast."

Miley looked at her dad and Robbie looked back at her. Miley's lip trembled. She quickly got up, turned and walked out to the kitchen.

Robbie got up and followed her into the kitchen. He walked up to Miley and leaned in to whisper.

"Miley, you need to be more upbeat when you're around Maggie."

Miley turned her head and looked at her dad. Tears started down her face. She got up and went quickly upstairs trying not to look like she was going upstairs quickly. Lilly noticed Miley and went out to the patio and called her mom. After she hung up, she went and talked to Mr. Stewart.

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly knocked on Miley's door.

"Go away Daddy. I don't want to talk."

"I don't want to talk either. Maggie is ready to leave."

"I'll be right down, Lilly."

"You sure you're okay?"

"No."

"You want to talk?"

"No."

"You want me to wait?"

"No."

"You're very negative aren't you?"

"No."

"RRRiight. I'll just be downstairs then. Remember that they're ready to leave."

The door opened to show Miley with puffy eyes. Lilly turned and headed downstairs. Miley was right behind her.

-------------------------------------------------

After they said their goodbyes, it was time to go to school. The walk to school was a quiet one. Miley's mood put a damper on talking. At school, Lilly and Oliver were able to get to Jake before he got to Miley.

"Look Jake," Oliver started, "Maggie went to the hospital today. Tomorrow they'll give her a dose of radiation to kill off all of her bone marrow and the cancer that is in it."

"And Miley is really on the edge right now and it won't take much to push her over it. For some reason, well okay we know the reason, you easily push her buttons."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, you say that you came to school to be a normal kid, but you flaunt your star status to get people to fall all over you."

Jake started to reply to what Lilly said, but Lilly held up a finger between them.

"Her words not mine. But she is right to a point."

"Is that why she hates me so much?"

"I wouldn't say hate per say…" Oliver started.

"Strong dislike is more like it." Lilly finished.

"But what does any of this have to do with Maggie and her not dealing with dying well and me?"

"You've been to her house. It's staring you right in the face." Lilly told Jake. But before he could ask, they reach homeroom. They took their seats and wait for the short ten minute class to start.

Jake looked over at Miley and thought about the last thing Lilly said to him.

_It's staring you right in the face._ Jake looked closer at Miley and noticed her eyes were a little red and puffy. Had she been crying? _You've been to her house._ What was he missing? Okay, Maggie, who has leukemia, comes to Miley's house for a special operation. From what he knew, the surgery will either save her life or it would end it. Miley has a hard time dealing with death. Well who doesn't? But obviously more so than others. Personal experience? _You've been to her house. It's staring you right in the face._ Been to her house. Personal experience with death? He didn't remember seeing any pictures of pets in the house or her room, just family pictures. The bell rang. Jake got up and started for his locker. Duh! How could I have been so dumb! I've met everyone in her family but her mom. Miley's mom died and she isn't over it yet, and now her friend Maggie just might die. And because I'm milking being a celebrity, I'm the only thing she can swing at. Well, if I'm ever going to have a chance with Miley, I'm going to have to change that. Jake closed his locker and turned to see Miley at hers. Jake got up his nerve and walked over to Miley.

"Miley."

Miley turned to the sound of her name. Jake saw the expression on her face go from total sadness to one of strong disapproval.

"What do you want?"

"Truce okay?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"I want a chance to start over." They had the next class together and they started to walk to it together.

"You're right. I've been an egomaniac since I got here. It's that I was afraid that no one would like the real me. I mean, I know they like me, Jake Ryan the celebrity. But I didn't know if they would like Jake Ryan, the insecure guy. That's why I kind of like you Miley. You don't treat me like a celebrity."

"Well, that was very big of you to tell me that, but I'm already spoken for."

"It's Cody isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Can we at least start over as friends?"

"I don't know. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and let you try again. Okay?"

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

-------------------------------------------------

At lunchtime, Miley seemed to be doing better. Oliver wasn't sure what had changed, but given the fact she was walking over to him with Jake might be a clue.

"Is Miley actually talking to Jake without yelling at him?" Lilly asked as she sat down with Oliver.

"So you're seeing the same thing I'm seeing too."

Jake and Miley sat down with Oliver and Lilly. However, Miley realized that she forgot her apple juice and went to get some.

"Okay, what did you do with our Miley?" Lilly asked Jake.

"I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Oliver asked.

"What was staring me in the face. Tell me if I'm wrong. Miley's mom died. Recently?"

"Almost four years now." Lilly answered.

"Okay. I figure she hasn't gotten over her mom's death. And now with Maggie here for her operation, old feelings are being stirred up again. So, since I'm pushing her buttons, I'm the only one she has to vent those emotions at. That about covers it?"

"Yep." Oliver answered.

"So what did you do?"

"I apologized to her for the way I've been playing off me being a celebrity and asked if we could start over."

Miley came back with a look of triumph one her face.

"I got there in time to get the last apple juice box." She held up her prize to show them. The rest of the lunch was spent making plans for more fundraising after school. That was until Jake's pager went off making him jump.

"I hate the vibrating mode on this thing." Jake looked at his pager.

"Oh that's just great! I have to go in after school to reshoot a scene. I'm afraid I can't help today."

"That's okay, Jake, I hate it when that happens too."

"What are you talking about, Miley?"

"Oh……uh……when you have to do something over again. Yeah."

"Me too."


	12. Chapter 11: I'm Hannah Montana

**Chapter 11**

I'm Hannah Montana

The rest of school passed by normally. That is, whatever passes for normal at a school. They all met at Lilly's locker again.

"Hey, Jake." Lilly started.

"Hey, Lilly." Jake responded.

"Why don't you…"

"Why don't I what?"

"Stop that!" Miley cut in.

"Why don't you take a donation pail with you."

"Why Lilly, that is a great idea." Jake took a pail from her.

"I should have this filled and the lead ours."

"Just don't get to big of a head or you might not make it through the doors." Miley pointed out.

"What? No major put down?"

"Well if that is what you want…." Miley tilted her head to the side and looked up with her eyes and puller her mouth to one side.

"Just kidding….just kidding."

They walked to the door together. Jake's limo was waiting for him at the curb.

"Good luck guys."

"Go slay some zombies." Oliver told Jake.

Jake got into the limo and left for the studio.

"So Miley, giving Jake another chance?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't go all ego again."

"And just think how much he can get at the studio." Oliver added with BIG dollar signs in his eyes.

"We're going to win for sure!"

"Hello….Oliver….donut head." Lilly tried to get Oliver's attention.

"What?"

"Did we forget who Hannah Montana is?"

"OH…oh…my bad."

Miley looked at Lilly who looked at Oliver who shrugged his shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------

When they got to Miley's house, the others were there waiting on them.

"Where's Jake?" Maddie asked.

"He had to reshoot some scenes." Miley answered.

"So are we still going out?" Cody asked.

"Do bears like honey?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. Do they?" asked Zack.

"Not too bright, but you gotta love him." Lilly smiled at Zack.

They divided up the donation pails and agreed to meet at Rico's in two hours. They wanted to be back to get their homework done so they would be able to see Maggie during visiting hours. Maddie decided to wait for Jackson to get home and go to the beach with him and Cooper.

It was another great day of collecting donations. All three pails they had where almost full. Lilly suggested going over to the beach volleyball courts and to try there. Miley and Oliver liked the idea. Miley figured since they were becoming known there, they should have no problem getting donations. They set off as a group talking about seeing Maggie after they did their homework. What they didn't see was the man hiding by the access bridge to the beach. Our group walked right by him. He came out of hiding and reached out and grabbed Miley's shoulder and started to spin her around. Miley reacted. She reached across her body and grabbed the wrist of the person that was turning her. Miley lifted the hand over her head and continued the spin he had started. As she spun, Miley brought her other hand to the wrist that was now over her head. Finishing the spin the attacker started, she continued with another spin and pulled down as hard as she could. As Miley's spin brought her around to face her attacker, she pulled up on the wrist. The reaction had the desired affected. She flipped the attacker. Before she could register who the attacker was, she was spraying him with her pepper spray.

"MILEY, STOP! IT'S FRANK!" Both Oliver and Lilly shouted. Cody and Zack were shocked. All they could do was stare.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you alright Frank?" Miley asked as she dropped down to his side.

"Here's some water, Frank." Lilly put a bottle into his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Frank."

"Who is Frank?" Cody asked.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

"I'm okay Miley. I'm okay." Frank was rinsing out his eyes with the water.

Our three friends looked at each other as Frank continued to wash out his eyes.

"Did you three forget about your appointment tonight?"

"But Maggie just checked into the hospital today and we wanted to go see her after we finished our homework." Miley pleaded.

"I'm disappointed in you three. You had no idea I was here." Frank told them as he stood up. "Although that was a very good flip, you should have seen me. So I think there will be a training session tonight."

"But Frank, we're collecting donations for the leukemia fundraiser." Miley whined.

"Won't be much of a first prize if you're not there it sing."

"Can we see Maggie first?"

"Please…." Lilly and Miley pleaded.

"No. Training first, visitation second. If there is enough time for you three to do your homework."

"HELLO!"

Everyone turned to Zack.

"Mind if I ask a question?"

"What's the question Zack." Miley asked him.

"Who is Frank and what is going on here?"

Miley realized that one: Zack didn't know she was Hannah Montana, two: that Cody and Zack didn't know about her being stalked and three: this was no place to talk. This only left one choice.

"Okay Frank. We'll go to your house for our training session." Then she turned to Cody and Zack.

"Cody, Zack, this is Frank. Frank, Cody, Zack." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Frank." Cody and Zack said.

"When we get to Frank's house, I'll explain everything." Miley told them.

-------------------------------------------------

When they got to Frank's house, Deb was out shopping with Sally and Tony. Oliver asked to use the phone to let his mom know that he was here.

Miley and Lilly got drinks for everyone and brought them to the table as Frank went to the bathroom to work on his eyes some more.

"Okay, what's going on?" Zack asked.

Miley looked at Cody and Cody took her hand.

"Well, I told Cody and your mom in Boston and I made them promise not to tell anyone. Not even you Zack. This is the biggest secret in the whole music industry. Only a few people know the truth. You're about to become one of them. So do you promise and can I trust you with my secret?"

"Sure. What secret could be that big?"

"Spit swear?"

Zack spit on his hand and held it out to Miley. Miley spit on her hand and shook Zack's hand.

"Swear." They both said at that same time.

"Ewww…..I hate that." Oliver observed.

Miley took a deep breath.

"I'm……I'm……Hannah Montana."

"Your joking!" Zack laughed.

"Does it look like she's joking?" Frank asked making Zack jump.

Zack looked at Cody and around the table stopping on Miley.

"You're not joking." Zack looked at Cody. "She's not joking?"

"She's not joking, Zack." Cody told him.

"My brother is dating Hannah Montana!"

"No Zack. I'm dating Miley Stewart."

"Okay, I get it. Miley Stewart."

"Hannah Montana is her stage name. Like I said, not too bright, but you've gotta love him." Lilly smiled.

"So, Miley, who is Frank?" Cody asked.

"Frank is second in charge of security for me."

"Then why is he attacking you? Zack asked.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Frank started to relate to Cody and Zack the events that lead up to Peter Freeman being caught. Miley left out the part of having a crush on Frank. By the time they were finished telling the story to Cody and Zack, Miley was crying.

"Hi guys. Who are your friends?" Debbie asked as she and the kids came in. Spotting Miley, Tony ran up to her and gave her the hugest hug his four-year-old arms could give her. Happy, he let go and looked at Miley.

"Miley, your eyes are leaking," Tony told her.

"I know."

"Why are they leaking?"

"I just told Zack and Cody," she point to them for Tony, "the story of how your Daddy got hurt."

"Don't cry. He's all better now. Right Daddy?"

"That's right, sport."

"Does this make it all better for you?" Tony asked Miley as he hugged her.

"Yes, it does, Tony."

"Come on, Tony, they have their training to do, I think." Debbie was looking at Frank's eyes. "Are you alright Frank? They got you, didn't they?" Debbie was laughing.

"I did. Then he says that we should have seen him and we needed to train. But what we want to do is to see Maggie." Miley pleaded her case.

"Frank, you know that they won't be able to visit Maggie after tonight. And don't you think after the demonstration of this afternoon, they are good to go?"

Frank sighed in defeat. Debbie was right after all. Miley did nail him.

"Okay, you win."

Lilly and Miley did their happy dance. Tony just had to join them.

"Tell you what. Help me get the rest of the groceries in and I'll drive you kids to the hospital."

They all got up and helped carry the bags in.


	13. Chapter 12: Time On The Sand

**Chapter 12**

Time On The Sand

Jackson came home to find Maddie sleeping on the couch. He walked slowly and quietly over to her and gently kissed her. It was enough to stir Maddie. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Jackson, pulling him down to her. Breathless, they both came up for air.

"Hi," Maddie said softly.

"Hi yourself," Jackson answered.

"More matches today?"

"No. Cooper as a project that he has to work on."

"So, you don't have to do any other workout today?"

"I should run on the beach but I found something to do that I like better."

They leaned in to meet each other and fell side ways on the couch. As the passion grew, the outside world faded away. The only thing that existed to them was the other. They were one. It all came tumbling down when Jackson broke and sat up on the couch.

"I think I better go running." Jackson said breathlessly.

"Do you want me to change and run with you?" Maddie was breathing heavy.

"I better go alone. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Maddie looked at him with longing. Jackson was looking back at Maddie the same way. They started kissing again. They pushed apart.

"I better go change." Jackson got up and moved toward the stairs. He stopped and ran back for another kiss.

"Go run, Jackson."

"I'll go run."

He made it upstairs.

Maddie fell back on the couch.

"Wow"

Jackson kissed Maddie on the way out the door. By herself again, Maddie flipped through the channels. One of the music channels was playing love songs. So she stopped to listen. Closing her eyes, she started daydreaming about Jackson as she listened to the music. A voice she recognized broke into her daydream. Is that Miley? When did she get back? Maddie sat up and turned to the door to greet Miley. She wasn't there.

"Miley? You here?"

Maddie turned around to look into the kitchen when she saw Hannah Montana on the set.

"Duh"

Maddie smiled, laughed and shook her head at herself. Man! I missed over half the song. She turned off the set and went up to Miley's room. Once in her room, she went over to her CD collection. All the Hannah Montana CD's were together in the rack. She picked up the Hannah CD's and started to read the song listings. On the third CD she found the song she was looking for. Maddie turned and walked to the CD player. She turned on the player and put the CD in. She skipped to track four and pulled out the front cover and found the words to the song.

-------------------------------------------------

Once Jackson got to the beach, he stretched out. After stretching out, he set off down the beach. This gave him time to think. That is, think about Maddie. WOW. He had to admit that she was the first he ever felt that way about. He was proud of himself too. He was able to stop before a mistake could be made. Just something they would have to watch out for in the future. Speaking of the future, there were the try-outs coming up in a few months. There was a preliminary tournament coming up that he and Cooper had to play in. It was a pre-qualifier for the Olympic try-outs. They need to win to make the try-outs.

"Hi, Jackson."

"Hi"

It was amazing. Girls that would not give him the time of day before, now greeted him on the beach. Must be what it's like for Miley when she's Hannah thought Jackson. Well okay, maybe that times 100. But if they make the team, it just might be the same. Now there was a thought. Miley was only famous when she was Hannah but he would be famous all the time. He wondered if he would have to fight off the fans like she did. Probably not.

It was just amazing the lengths Miley went to, to show her support for his run at the Olympics. It made him feel very special and also answered a question he always had. Would she support her brother in something that was important to him if it cut into her being Hannah. The answer was yes. She made a point of sitting down with him and dad to make sure nothing was in the way of his schedule. Plus it was nice to have his number one cheerleader there too. Although Maddie might give her a run for her money.

-------------------------------------------------

Before going to the hospital, Debbie stopped by the house so the kids could drop off the donation pails and pick up their backpacks. When Miley, Lilly and Oliver went into the house, they heard music coming from upstairs.

"Jackson" everyone said.

Miley lead the others up the stairs to where the music was coming from. She stopped just before the door to her room. Someone was singing. They looked at each other. Then ever so carefully, all three looked around the doorframe. It was Maddie! All three pulled their heads back and huddled. A couple of giggles later, they broke. Miley looked around the doorframe again and timed her entrance. As a new song started, Maddie started to sing and dance to it too. Miley stepped into the room and started to sing. Maddie didn't notice because, after all, it was Miley singing with herself. But as Miley came up behind Maddie and Maddie saw her in the mirror, she jumped and dropped the hair brush she was using as a microphone.

"OH MY GOSH, MILEY!" Maddie yelled as she turned around.

Miley started to laugh as did Lilly and Oliver as they came into Miley's room. Oliver turned off the player as Maddie picked up a throw pillow and used it for the way it was named. Miley was able to duck out of the way of the throw.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came back to drop off the donations and get our backpacks so we could go see Maggie." Miley answered.

"By the way, where's Jackson?"

"He went for a run on the beach. Cooper had a project to work on." Maddie started to blush hard.

"And what was Jackson doing before he went running?" Lilly asked in a singsong voice.

"Can you girls talk about girl stuff later. Debbie is waiting on us."

"Who is Debbie?"

"She's the wife of one of my security people."

"Where you guys going?"

"To the hospital to see Maggie. Zack and Cody are going with us. Want to come?"

"No I'll wait for Jackson to come back first I think."

"Okay. See you later Maddie. Oh, by the way, you have half the look down."

"Half the look?"

"Yeah, you have the blonde hair." Miley giggled and left the room.

Our trio headed down stairs and ran into Jackson coming back into the house.

"Maddie's upstairs in Miley's room pretending to be Hannah." Lilly informed him.

"Debbie taking you to see Maggie?"

"Yep. You going to come and see her too?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. I'll let dad know where you guys are."

"Later."


	14. Chapter 13: The Hospital

**Chapter 13**

The Hospital

"I'm going to stop by Oliver's and Lilly's house so they can drop off their stuff. You guys can also tell your parents where you're going." Debbie told them.

"Oh, Miley, Zack and Cody, your parents are already at the hospital."

After plans were set with Lilly's and Oliver's parents, Debbie took everyone to the hospital.

"Hey! Wait just one minute!" Zack said out of the clear blue.

"What now Zack?" Cody asked.

"If Miley's Hannah Montana does that mean Lilly is Lola?"

"I'm impressed, Zack! You figured that out all in the same day!" Cody replied sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lilly looked over at Miley and started to say something but Miley cut her off.

"I know, I know. You just gotta love him." Then Miley rolled her eyes to Cody.

"If two people were over made for each other…"

Cody just smiled and nodded his head.

"I almost forgot! I have a concert Saturday to announce the winner of the contest. Do you guys want to come?"

"Do we!" Zack and Cody replied together.

"I think I just might know someone who knows someone that just might know someone who might be able to get some backstage passes, too." Lilly giggled at her own joke.

"Who?" asked Zack, all serious.

Miley and Lilly looked at Cody.

"He's serious."

-----

Debbie dropped them off at the front door and left to go home. Our little group walked into the hospital and to the information desk. After receiving directions on how to get to Maggie's room, they set off. When they got to Maggie's room, Miley noticed that Maggie had her Hannah picture on the side table. Zack did too. That's when he did something to make Miley question telling him that she's Hannah.

"Mom! Would you believe that Miley told me she's Hannah Montana?"

Then Zack remembered that there were other people in the room who just might not know here secret.

"Oops!"

"Zack! Maybe there was a reason she didn't tell you until now."

"Well, this time there was no harm done, Zack. Everyone in this room knows." Robbie Ray told him. "But it's really important that you don't do that again."

"Sorry, Miley."

"Well, now that you kids are here, why don't you keep Maggie company while Carey and I take Sara out to eat."

"That sounds like a good idea since Maggie can't eat anything. Is that alright with you Maggie?" Sara asked her daughter.

"That'll be fine, Mom. Miley, the nurse said that there are board games here. Maybe you can go get one?"

"I'm on it." With that Miley went to the nurse's station to get a game. A few minutes later she came back with Monopoly. They had to roll the dice to see who got what token. It was agreed that the game would last for two hours because of the number of players.

-------------------------------------------------

One hour into the game, Miley was out. Maggie followed twenty minutes later. The others moved the board away from the bed so Miley and Maggie could talk.

"Your dad was telling me that you can do the remake of my song." Maggie started.

"That's great! I'll have to talk to him about it when he gets back. Maybe we can have a demo done before you go home."

"That would be awesome."

"How you feeling?"

"Scared."

"Me too."

"What do you do when you're scared?"

"I sing sometimes."

"Would you now?"

Miley got up from the bed and went over to the door to the room and closed it. Then she came back and sat on the bed.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Somewhere Over the Rainbow."

Miley started out very slow and quiet. Soon, a sadness could be heard in her words. As she sang, the others in the room stopped playing and turned to listen too. The words started to get stronger and faster as Miley moved through the melody. As she approached the ending, the words became quiet, slow and sad again. When she sang the last word, she let it trail out until she had used up the breath she had taken. Maggie, with tears running down her face, watched Miley the whole time. Miley smiled and gently wiped the tears away with her fingertips. Miley could hear Lilly sniffle behind her. The room was totally quiet.

"That was beautiful, bud."

Miley turned to see her dad standing in the entrance way with Carey and Sara. Both the women where crying too.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Thanks for the song, Miley."

"Your welcome………little sis." Miley smile and hugged Maggie.

"Okay you four, get the game put away and we'll slap the feed bag on you."

"What?" Zack asked.

"They're going to get dinner for us." Lilly told him.

"Good! I'm hungry."

-------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting in the limo as they drive to a pizza place. Didn't matter where, just as long as it was pizza.

"So Daddy, when can we get started on the song?"

"Hold up there bud. We have to decide how we want to arrange the music first."

"I want to do something different Daddy. I want it to be a tear jerker."

"Well, I can write the music that way, but it's going to take your voice and feelings to make it that way bud. You think you're up to the challenge?"

"Yeah, I believe I am." I have too for Maggie.

"Mom?"

"What is it, honey?"

"Can I have some paper and a pen? I want to write letters to Miley, Lilly, and Oliver."

"Okay honey." Sara found some paper and gave them and a pen to Maggie.

"Can I ask why you want to write them letters when you just saw them?"

"I want to write just-in-case letters, Mom."

"I understand, honey." Sara smiled with a small amount of sadness.

Sara sat down and watched as her daughter started to write what were obviously goodbye letters to three of the greatest friends her daughter had ever had. She remembered the pure fear that they had gone through when they thought they had lost Maggie in the mall. She also remembered the joy they felt when she and Jim where found by mall security to be informed that three teens had found their daughter and had taken her to the security station. When she and Jim went into the room where their daughter was, they both were surprised that the three teens that had found her had stayed with her until they had shown up. Upon meeting the three teens, she could tell that there was something special about these three.

That was confirmed the next day when Maggie had runaway so she could go to the Hannah Montana concert. Because of a mistake at the hospital, they were going to have to miss the concert. Maggie was afraid she would die before getting another chance to go to another concert. She would have, too. In running away, she had over heated herself. But once again our trio had found her at the beach shack stand that she was sitting at and took her to the hospital. Not just any hospital, but the right hospital at that. Once again our trio stayed with Maggie until she and Jim came to the hospital. Then they went far beyond anything that could be expected and stayed with Maggie until after the televised concert of Hannah Montana was over. Miley had apologized for not being able to stay, but the reason had become perfectly clear the next day.

Sara would always remember that day for as long as she would live. There was one person that Maggie wanted most to meet and it turned out that she already had. She just didn't know it then. But the pure look of surprise, joy, happiness, and love on her daughter's face was burned into Sara's memory forever. That was the day that Maggie found out that Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana. Then Miley changed into Hannah Montana and sang until Maggie had no more songs to request. Miley even gave Maggie a Hannah wig that was too small for her to wear on stage anymore for Maggie to wear when she lost her hair. The list of all the things these three did for Maggie was too long to count now. But it was an underpinning that had helped Maggie make it this far, and hopeful past next week.

"Here, Mom. Can you hold these for me please?"

"Sure. I'll be glad too."

Sara took the letters and put them in her suitcase. Then she sat down by Maggie and held her hand until she went to sleep. Sara fell asleep looking at the picture of Hannah Montana that Maggie took with her everywhere she went.


	15. Chapter 14: Jake's Plan

**Chapter 14**

Jake's Plan

Well, I'm making head way with Miley, Jake thought as he rode in the limo to the studio. At least she isn't shooting me down anymore. Especially since I started checking my ego at the door. I have a little over three weeks before that Cody guy goes back to Boston. Then I'll have my shot. All I have to do is keep showing my normal self to her. Boy, it's been a long time since I had to be myself. Everyone nowadays just wants to be around the Zombie Slayer. I wish I knew why Miley doesn't want to be around a big time celebrity. Maybe I can ask Hannah about that. She seemed to understand what I was talking about the last time I talked to her about Miley. Jake laughed to himself. He just remembered the night of the 70's dance. Miley seem to be jealous of Lilly that night. Miley did try to steal him away from her. Of course, he would have let Miley do it too. Miley was REALLY hot in the red dress she wore that night. But after they came back from cleaning up from their fight, neither one of them was interested in him anymore. Wasn't that something! Some scientist is going to have to write a research paper on what happens in a girls' restroom. Jake laughed again.

The set was busy with the anticipation of Jake arriving on the set. But before Jake went to wardrobe and make-up, he made an announcement on the set.

"Hey everyone, listen up! I'm involved with the Leukemia Foundation fundraiser at school. I brought a donation pail with me and I would appreciate if you all could make a donation."

With the pail set out on the snack table, Jake went off to get ready. On the way to his dressing room, the director caught up with him to fill him in on what needed to be fixed.

"Hey Roger, do we still have Hannah Montana's phone number?"

"I'm sure we have it somewhere in the office. Why?"

"I just want to talk to her about a……problem I'm having and need a girl's point of view is all."

"Right. I'll get right on that. Oh, one question."

"What?"

"Why can't you ask one of the girls at that school of yours?"

"Because we talked about this problem the last time she was here."

"Alright. Off you go to wardrobe and make-up."

'Was Jake having girl trouble?' Roger asked himself. And was it with Hannah or a girl at his school? Either way, it would make good press for the show. Roger went off to the office to tell the secretary to find the phone number for him.

-------------------------------------------------

After the shot was over, Jake took the pail around the offices to see what he could collect. He was hoping for a very large amount to impress Miley with.

But he was also planning on adding enough of his own money to make sure Seaview won, and that his group was the top collector. Uh oh! How was he going to know how much to add if he didn't know what the other schools were collecting. Ahhh! That is a great idea and the head of the studio would go along with it. After all, he was The Zombie Slayer! And the head of the studio would love the good press that came from it. Jake headed off to the head of the studio.

Jake was back in the limo heading home with the plan in place. He got the studio to donate a very nice one million dollars. The studio head would drop it off on Friday and make sure it was credited to his group. All he had to do was to see that it got "leaked" to the press. That wouldn't be too hard.

It was his turn to stop and collect the money from the donation pails. He did this on the way home. They had a total of six donation pails set up along the beach. It was at the one located at Rico's that he heard something very disturbing.

"What do they think they're doing anyways?" Amber asked Ashley as they looked at a full donation pail on the counter at Rico's.

"Just remember all we have to do is stay close to the leaders."

"Are you sure your dad will still go along with giving us the money?"

"Anything for his little girl."

"Ooooo……Tssss..…."

They walked away laughing.

Jake came around the corner to collect the money. He was shaking his head.

It might have worked if Jake Ryan didn't go to their school, but Jake Ryan did go to their school and he had a plan to win a young girls heart.

"Better luck next time girls."

He poured the money into the bag he was using, set the pail back on the counter and went back to the limo to get the last of the pails.


	16. Chapter 15: Another Day At School

**Chapter 15**

Another Day At School

"And the final announcement for today is the totals of the fundraiser contest. In first place is Fighting For Maggie with $2,567.68. In second place is Double A with $1987.77. And in third place is Skater Dudes with $1751.68. The total for the school as of yesterday is $224,371. If you keep up the good work, we just might have a dance to go to in a few weeks. Have a nice day."

With announcements over and final instructions for the day given, homeroom was over and it was time to start the school day in earnest. That was until Amber and Ashley decided to add their thoughts to the competition.

"So hillbilly, you think your team is going to win the night with Hannah?"

"That's not what this is about, Ashley."

"Oh yes, it is."

"No it's about helping to raise money to find a cure for leukemia."

"They'll find that without our help." Amber said.

"Which just leaves which of the prettiest, smartest, and coolest girls will get to spend the night with Hannah," declared Ashley.

"You SELF centered EGOTISTCAL AIRHEADS! PEOPLE ARE DYING OUT THERE FROM LEUKEMIA. AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, ONE OF HANNAH'S FRIENDS HAS LEUKEMIA! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD THINK OF YOU TWO PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS KNOWING THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE DOING THIS IS FOR A NIGHT ON THE TOWN WITH HER?" Miley was breathing very heavy. The whole hallway was quiet. Everyone was staring at the three of them.

"Miley? Are you okay?" Jake asked.

Miley looked from Jake to Amber and Ashley and to Oliver and Lilly. Miley couldn't see too well. Tears where streaming down her face.

"What's going on out here?" a teacher asked, coming to the site of the yelling. Miley dropped her books and ran off.

"Amber and Ashley were harassing Miley about the contest. What they didn't know was that Miley has a friend going through a bone marrow transplant for leukemia this week." Jake told the teacher.

The teacher turned to Amber and Ashley.

"If I even hear that you have said anything else to Miley, then you two will have a weeks worth of detention and I'll be writing your parents about this. Show's over, everyone. Go to class."

Lilly went over and picked up Miley's books and put them into Miley's locker.

"Don't you think we should go find Miley?" asked Jake.

"No. She'll be fine." Oliver answered.

"But didn't you see how upset she was?"

"Yes, but we know where she'll go too," answered Lilly.

"Well?"

Oliver and Lilly looked at each other again. This was starting to drive Jake crazy. Would he ever know Miley well enough that he would be trusted like Oliver and Lilly? And what was with this silent communication of theirs? Now he was REALLY starting to feel like a third wheel on a two-wheel bike. What secret did Miley have that demanded strict loyalty? That had to be guarded with your life? Whatever it was, it must be big. Maybe someday. It was a goal. Lilly and Oliver nodded to each other.

"She went to Mr. Aaron's office." Lilly told Jake.

"Why would she go there? She's going to tell on them?"

"Tell on them, no. Why? You'll have to ask her."

"Isn't there anything you can tell me? I mean why is everything to do with Miley a secret?"

Olive and Lilly looked at each other again.

"I know. I have to ask Miley."

"Sorry. I hate to sound like a bad spy movie, but it's a need to know thing."

"Oh man! I've always wanted to say that," Lilly told Oliver.

"Forget I asked." Jake turned and walked away frustrated.

"Come on. We better get to class too." Oliver told Lilly.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley was running down the hallway to the office. She wasn't seeing anyone or hearing anything really. Like teachers telling her to walk or asking what was wrong. When she reached the office door, Mr. Aaron was already holding the door open for her. Miley went straight to Mr. Aaron's office. He followed behind her and closed the door.

Miley sat in her chair and had pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Her forehead was resting on her knees as she cried. Mr. Aaron got some tissues and sat them by her feet on the chair. Then he walked around and sat down in his chair and waited. He had an idea what was going on. It was quite easy to hear Miley's yelling. Probably Amber and Ashley. He made a metal note to call their parents. While he waited on Miley to gain control of her emotions again, he started on some paper work.

Mr. Aaron's attention was brought to Miley when he heard her using the tissues. He put down his pen and folded his hands together and watched Miley drying her face. Mr. Aaron opened his lower desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Miley. Placing his elbows on the desk, holding his hands, Mr. Aaron rested his chin on top of his hands. He waited.

Miley was looking down. She was playing with the cap to the bottle of water that she had just drunk from. Miley finally looked up with bloodshot, puffy eyes and tear stained face. Without any preamble, Miley started talking.

"Amber and Ashley think this is all about getting a night out on the town with me. They don't care what the real reason for the fundraiser is. They don't care if anyone dies. All they care about is being seen with me and having even more reason to be snobs to everyone else. Why can't they care for someone other than themselves? What makes them so mean and self-centered? Why…."

Miley went on like this for five more minutes until she had unburdened herself. Mr. Aaron sat their and watched her as he put together an answer that would probably mean nothing in the over all scheme of things.

"Miley, you're going to find that there are just some people in the world that always do the right thing. Then there are people in the world that just think of themselves. Then in between are the rest of us. Every day we have to decide to either do the right thing or the wrong thing or something in between the two. The problem teenagers have is that they don't always have the life experience needed to make that decision. But sometimes we have to make the right decision in the face of others making the wrong decision. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Miley shook her head.

"Okay. Will you be able to give them a night out on the town if they win? That is a decision that you have to make in the face of their wrong decision."

"That's not fair!"

"Unfortunately, you have quite a bit of experience with things being unfair. But it hasn't stopped you from making the right decision yet. And I don't think it will stop you now either."

Miley just sat there staring at the corner of his desk. She wasn't really thinking but she was at the same time thinking too. The bell to end first period sounded bringing Miley back to the present.

"Thanks, Mr. Aaron."

"You're welcome, Miley. And Maggie is going to be okay. I know it's hard for you to trust doctors, but they do know what they are doing."

Mr. Aaron filled out a pass and handed it to Miley.

"Go get cleaned up and get to class."

-------------------------------------------------

Jake was just leaving his locker when Miley got to her locker.

"Are you okay, Miley?"

"Yes. No. Maybe."

"I promise Miley, if our school wins, it won't be them going out on the town with Hannah. I just might say something to her about those two."

"That's okay, Jake. You don't have to. I'm sure she would still take them. It's the money for the research that is important, not the reason that Amber and Ashley raised the money for."

"We better get to class or we are going to be late."

"Mr. Aaron gave me a pass. But I'll be there shortly."

Jake turned to leave until Miley called to him.

"Oh, Jake," he turned to her, "thanks for caring."

"You're welcome."

-------------------------------------------------

Great. She finally notices me and it's because I'm taking the high road. What does that make me for wanting to steal her away from Cody? I mean, the more I get to know her the more I want to know and it seems that there is something there to get to know. It's quite obvious that Oliver and Lilly have what I want and they guard that like a hawk. I haven't had a choice like this since I decided to become the Zombie Slayer. But that was something I wanted really bad. So what do I want really bad? Miley as a girlfriend or her trust? But aren't they the same thing? Well maybe not. Look at Oliver. He has her trust but isn't her boyfriend. Which raises the question, what does Cody have I don't? Or what do I have that she doesn't want? Well that was a dumb question. Hasn't Miley made that painfully clear? Do I have a thick head or what? Miley wants a person not an image. So what have I been since I've met her? Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer. She doesn't want some rich and famous celebrity life style. Which means I have to be able to turn it off. Well, haven't I been doing that? Yeah, but only when I'm around Miley. So what do I want more? Do I want to be a big time celebrity or do I want Miley's trust or do I want Miley as a girlfriend? But before he could start to think about the answer to that question, Jake walked into class and sat down.

Miley came into class five minutes later and handed the pass to their teacher. Miley took her seat by Jake and got started on taking notes. Jake took quick looks over at Miley throughout class. The question he asked himself turned itself into a troubling puzzle piece. It was like the piece you kept on picking up and trying everywhere because it looked like it went everywhere. So was the question. Just when he seemed to have set it aside, it would pop up on him. Especially during the time between classes or when he had a class with Miley.

At lunchtime Jake caught up with Oliver.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Jake.

"You just did."

"Right. Anyways, I was just wonder if there was something big that Miley isn't telling me."

"Well, if you're asking me then you know you're asking the wrong person."

"You can't even give me a little hint?"

"Sorry. But I can tell you this. She'll only tell you when she can really, and I mean really, trust you."

"So, what doesn't she like about me that makes her not trust me?"

"You're really asking me that question?"

"Guess I know that answer to that one."

"Let's just say that for awhile, you were acting like Amber and Ashley."

"Was I really that bad?"

"Sometimes worse."

"Ouch. That reminds me. Isn't today the day Maggie gets the radiation treatment?"

"Yeah. Guess that's why Miley lost it so fast today."

"Do you know how her mom died?"

"Yes, and you're still asking the wrong person again."

"Why is everything such a big secret anyways?"

"Okay, I'll tell you this much. There is a part of Miley's life that she doesn't want anyone to know about. Figuratively speaking, she can count the number of people she's told on one hand. So, if you want to be one of them, you have a long way to go yet."

"Well, thanks for being honest with me, Oliver."


	17. Chapter 16: Maggie's Day

**Chapter 16**

Maggie's Day

She woke up in pain. She wished that she could remember a day that she didn't wake up in pain. The problem was she was just too tired to care. She looked to her left and saw her mom sleeping in the fold out chair. She turned her head to the bed stand. There was her picture. Other kids had stuffed animals that they held on to. Not her. She had her picture and it was with her every step of the way. She told it all of her worries, all of her dreams and all of her fears of dying.

Her fears of dying. That was something she hadn't thought about in awhile. That's where her friends had helped. Yes, she had to admit that she had friends at home that she was close with, but they didn't come close to the three she was the closest to now. She was an only child. All she could do was pretend what it was like to have brothers and sisters. Dolls and stuffed animals really didn't help. You had to think for them and they couldn't do anything for you. That was until she came out here for the first time. That's when she met them. Her brother and her sisters. They had done exactly what she thought a brother or sister would do. They helped her when she was lost and when she was sick. There was not one day that went by that she didn't hear from them. They sent special gifts and called on special days. They even came out to visit a few times. They meant the world to her and she would miss them as much as she would miss her parents. If missing someone was something you could do after you were dead. Of the three of them she knew it would be the hardest on her as she looked at her picture. She had never gotten over her mother's death. Her death would just make things worse for her. Besides that, she didn't want to leave just yet. She had her life and she wanted to keep it for as long as possible. She reached over and took the picture and looked at it. It wasn't a picture of her friend but it was her alter ego. Yes. She was her superhero. And she had called her sister.

"I see you're a wake Maggie." Sara greeted her daughter.

Maggie put her picture of Hannah back on the bed stand.

"I was thinking, Mom. It's like that saying today."

"What saying is that?"

"Today is the first day of the rest of my life."

"Yes it is sweet heart. Yes it is."

The rest of the morning was spent running tests to be sure that Maggie had no infections. Once they were happy that Maggie's blood was free from infections, they started to get her ready for treatment.

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie, Carey, Zack, Cody and Maddie came to the hospital around noon. The kids stayed with Maggie as Robbie took the girls out to lunch.

"That's a nice picture of Hannah you have there. How long have you known Miley and the others?" Maddie asked to make conversation.

"About six months I think. But it seems like forever."

"They do seem to bring out the best in people."

"Tell me Maddie, do you ever think about dying?"

"Yes and no. I mean I have thought about it. But can't think about it like you can though. But after this is all over, you won't have to worry about it again."

"I wish I felt the same way."

"You will. But I can tell just by looking at you that you're really nervous."

"It shows?"

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Is Miley going to come over or call when she gets home from school?"

"If you haven't had your treatment by then, she'll stop by."

"I hope she makes it here first. Is it okay if I sleep for a little bit?"

Maddie took Maggie's hand, smiled and nodded. Maggie squeezed Maddie's hand and held on to it until she fell asleep.

About thirty minutes after Maggie had fallen asleep Robbie and the girls came back to the room. Robbie and Carey packed things in the room up for the move to the sterile room that Maggie would be staying in for the rest of her time in the hospital. Robbie went out to the nurses' station to find out where that room was. The nurse gave him the directions to get there. Robbie then went back to Maggie's room and had the twins help him carry the bags up to the other room. The other room was really two rooms in one. On entering the room, there was a glass wall with a door cutting the room in half. To the right, against the wall, was a clean room so anyone going into the other side can get sterile before entering. The bed on the other side of the wall was by the glass wall. In the glass wall by the bed were two holes. In the holes where fitted arm length gloves. The purpose for this was obvious. On the side of the room where Sara would be staying were a bed, table and chairs, and some chairs. In the wall across from the glass wall was a closet. Robbie and the twins put the bags in the closet and went back down to Maggie's room.

-------------------------------------------------

Everyone met at Lilly's locker again. It was decided that Miley would go to the hospital and everyone else would hit the donation trail. Jake got Miley's attention and took her aside.

"I just want you to know, I really want to be your friend and hopefully someday you won't have to guard yourself from me. Tell Maggie I'll be thinking about her okay?"

"Thanks, Jake, I will. And maybe someday."

Miley turned and walked towards the front of the school. Jake stood there and watched her go. Was that a limo she just got into? Something else to add to the 'need to know file'.

"Hey, Jake? Are you coming?" yelled Oliver.

"Coming." Jake yelled back.

-------------------------------------------------

Cody was at the door to meet Miley when she got to the hospital.

"Has she gone for her treatment yet?" Miley asked.

"She came out of treatment an hour ago," answered Cody.

"How's she doing?"

"She's very sick."

Miley grabbed Cody's arm as they waited for the elevator. They got on the elevator and Cody hit the button for Maggie's floor. Miley took it all in for later use.

"I still need to use that arm Miley."

"What?"

"Relax and don't cut off the circulation to my arm please."

"Sorry." Miley switched to holding his hand with both of hers. She was shaking.

They got off the elevator and Cody led the way to Maggie's room. Miley stopped at the door. She turned and hugged Cody. Cody held her tight until Miley let go. He took Miley by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Miley. It's okay to fall apart when you're not in the room with Maggie, but you have to hold everything together for Maggie."

Miley nodded her head. She wasn't ready to talk.

"Okay?"

Another nod. Cody took her hand and led her into Maggie's room.


	18. Chapter 17: Donation Trail

**Chapter 17**

Donation Trail

"I guess it would be pointless to ask why Miley got into a limo?"

"Not at all Jake. Ask away," Lilly told Jake.

"Okay, why was Miley getting into a limo?"

"She's going to the hospital to see Maggie," Oliver answered.

"Well, that wasn't her dad or brother's car. It was a limo."

"You know, Oliver, Slayer Boy is right. That was a limo."

"You know, I think you're right, Lilly."

"You're right, Jake, that was a limo." Lilly told Jake as she turned to him.

"Is it pointless to ask why she was using a limo?"

"No. Ask away." Oliver told Jake. Jake took a breath and jumped in.

"Why was Miley using a limo to go to the hospital?"

"Because her dad is already there and Jackson is training for the Olympics."

Jake dropped his head to his chest and sighed.

"Is it pointless to ask where the limo came from?" Jake was still looking down at the ground. Oliver and Lilly looked at each other.

"It came from the limo factory." Oliver answered.

"So……this is another need to know thingy again. Isn't it?"

"'Fraid so, Jake. Sorry." Lilly looked at Jake with some pity.

They walked in silence for a while. Jake decided to spring his plan on Oliver and Lilly about the studio donation.

"Can I ask a question and get a real answer?"

"Ask your question, but we make no promises," Lilly answered gently.

"Well, I asked the studio to make a big donation so that we would win the dance and night with Hannah to impress Miley. But after what happened this morning with Amber and Ashley, will she get mad at me?"

"That all depends on why you're doing it." Lilly answered with some thought.

"Well, I wanted to make her like me, but after talking with you two these last couple of days, I'm starting to see that it takes more than that."

"So what are you going to do?" Oliver asked.

"Hmmm……It seems that Amber and Ashley have some kind of a plan to win this thing from the way they were talking."

"Yeah. Amber's dad is a big time plastic surgeon," Lilly started.

"And she has him wrapped around her little finger," Oliver finished.

"Well, I was thinking I could kill two birds with one stone."

"Come again?" Lilly asked.

"Okay, Maggie has leukemia. Which is why Miley is taking this fundraiser so seriously. We also know that Hannah has a good friend that has leukemia too. Amber and Ashley only care about having a night on the town with Hannah. They don't care about the fundraiser whatsoever. Follow me so far?"

"Yeah," both Oliver and Lilly voiced.

"Okay. What if I keep the studio donation until Friday?"

"What will that do?" Lilly asked.

"That's a great idea, Jake."

"It's like this, Lilly. In order for Amber and Ashley to win, they have to be following the totals on the web. That way they know how much to ask Amber's dad for. With the school's leaders being announced everyday, they know what they need to have to win here. But if I wait until Friday with a nice big check from the studio, then Amber and Ashley will lose."

"And the money they thought would win them their night on the town will be used for research and not some selfish reason." Lilly put the idea together.

"I think Miley and even Hannah would like the reason for you using the studio money that way." Oliver told Jake.

"I hope Miley will. I really want her to trust me."

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad we stole this idea from the hillbilly." Ashley told Amber as they dump a donation jar into a bucket.

"Me too. Can you just imagine the damage to our status if we went around begging for money!"

"You are so right, Ashley. Only losers beg for money." Both Amber and Ashley were looking at a homeless man when Amber made the comment.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?"

"Because Daddy won't give me the money unless I make an effort."

"That is so mean of him."

"Yeah, tell me."

"But it will be worth it when we get to spend a whole night with Hannah Montana!"

"Ooooo….Tsssss…."

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly, Oliver and Jake had finished collecting for the donation pails that were set up around the beach. Giving was starting to drop off. Plus this was also going to be the last day the pails were going to be out. Tomorrow was Friday and the end of the fundraiser. All money needed to be turned in by the end of the school day.

They went to Lilly's house after they were done with the final rounds. Jake already had the check from the studio and was showing it to the others.

"Wow! I never have seen a check with that many zeroes before," commented Oliver.

"Well, technically it's not a check," Jake told them.

"Well, it looks like a check." Lilly countered.

"It's really a bank transfer note."

"What's the difference?" Oliver asked.

"Anyone can cash a check. With the bank transfer note, The Leukemia Foundation is the only one that can transfer the money. In order to do that, they have to give their government non-profit identification number."

"That's a lot of work, but I guess it keeps that much money safe." Lilly observed.

"You have time to work on homework Jake?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I do."

"I'll get the snacks!" Lilly told them as she headed off to the kitchen.

Oliver led Jake to Lilly's room.

"I didn't expect this." Jake told Oliver as he saw Lilly's room for the first time.

"What did you expect?" Lilly asked as she came in with the snacks and drinks.

"More Xtreme Sports posters and magazines." Jake answered as he picked up a fashion magazine that had Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle on the cover.

"If you haven't noticed, I am a girl, Jake."

"Well, I have noticed, but it's just that you're so into boarding and stuff, I just thought that was what your room would look like."

"Oh really, so what does your room look like? Mirrors on all the walls?"

"Now you sound like Miley."

"Oh, I can be really evil if I need be."

"You? Evil? I don't think so."

"Oliver."

"Yes, she can."

"Join the dark side. I have cookies." Lilly smiled slyly at Jake and held up the cookies.

"You're right, Oliver," Jake took the offered cookie, "she can be quite evil."


	19. Chapter 18: More Training

**Chapter 18**

More Training

"Come on Jackson…..two more……" Cooper encouraged Jackson as he tried to finish his last reps on the bench press.

"one more…..you can do it…."

Jackson's arm's were shaking from the effort. Cooper ever so slowly helped Jackson. Not letting the bar stop, but adding just enough support to keep it moving under Jackson's power. With a heavy sigh of release, Jackson dropped the bar back on the rests and sat up. Turning slightly, Jackson grabbed the towel off the bench and wiped at the sweat on his head.

"I hate it when I run out of gas." Jackson said looking at Coop. He then decided that he was hot and sweat covered enough and took his t-shirt off just like Coop.

"I do too. But I at least I gave you more help then you gave me."

"Well you could have fooled me this last time."

"What are you two doing sitting there?" asked Coach Conn.

"Resting?" both Jackson and Cooper answered.

"Wrong. You two have thirty minutes of laps in the pool."

"Tell me again why we have to swim laps?" Cooper asked.

"Because after you wear your muscles out lifting weights, swimming helps build up their endurance and strength."

"I thought that's why we lift weights in the first place." Jackson complained.

"Showers, pool, and then the court." Coach Conn guided both boys out of the weight room. He stood there and watched as they headed to the pool locker room to do their laps. He was proud of the hard work that they met head on after coming to him to help them train. Actually he was kind of disappointed that they never came out for the volleyball team. They would have put the team over the top this year. But maybe next year. Back in his office now, Coach sat down to grade some papers as the boys did their laps in the pool.

Cooper decided now was a good time to bring up a question he'd had since Maddie got here.

"So, how are things with you and Maddie. I've noticed that you haven't been walking on the ground since she got here."

"It's scary, Coop. I mean, everything is so natural and easy. We can talk for hours about something so simple as ants gathering food or sit for hours holding hands and not saying a word to each other. And the passion in the kisses is just unbelievable. It's just so scary."

"You guys haven't gone all the way have you?"

"NO! I'm not that dumb. But that doesn't me I don't want to. I get the feeling she feels the same way too."

"Then you better be careful."

"Yes, I know that only way to not let anything happen is to not let anything happen."

"You're a man of few words Jackson." Coop said sarcastically.

"I don't want to sound cheap. There's more to it then just physical."

The showers shut off and they left the pool locker room for the pool.

"All I can say J-man is that I approve. From the time I've spent with Maddie, she seems to be very special. So if you blow it, I'm asking her out." Jackson turned to Cooper, shook his head and pushed him into the pool.

"Sure. Laugh it up."

Jackson felt two hands on his back as he went flying into the pool.

"Good job, Maddie!" Coop yelled to her.

Jackson came up and on seeing Maddie, splashed her. Which made the lifeguard blow the whistle at him.

"How's Maggie?" Cooper asked.

"She's really sick right now. She's thrown up a couple of times. Miley had just gotten there when I left."

"You think Maggie would like to see us yet?" Jackson asked.

"Probably not tonight. That's why I came down here to watch a hot guy and his friend workout. So, who's your friend Cooper?"

Cooper laughed.

"Very funny, Maddie."

"Go swim." She blew him a kiss. Maddie turned and climbed the bleachers to find a good seat.

-------------------------------------------------

Maddie found a good seat. It was by the stairs that Coach Conn had them running up and down in the gym. They run the stairs for twenty trips. A trip, as Jackson explained it, was going up and coming back down. There was no rest for the weary. After they finished the stairs, it was on to the court to work on diving saves. Maddie watched Jackson dive after a ball the coach threw. The purpose of this drill was to try and deflect the ball back at the net. It looked painful to her. But looking at Jackson's body, he was in even better shape than when he was in Boston. That made her smile. There was just something about her and Jackson that just clicked from the very first time they met.

Maddie had always believed in love at first sight. But she thought it would never happen to her. That changed when she laid eyes on Jackson. For the first time in her life, she didn't think about other boys at all. She only thought about Jackson. Maddie had stayed in touch with Jackson through emails. Which remind Maddie of most romantic email she had ever gotten. It was only four words long but spoke volumes to her. She even memorized it. Not that remembering four words is that hard.

"I missed you today."

Maddie had never had anyone tell her that. Oh yeah, there was the 'I like you' or 'I love you', but no one had ever told her that before. Add to that the fact that Jackson called every Friday night to tell her about his week and how he thought about her, she was in love. Maddie also knew that she and Jackson were old enough that this might be the real thing too. She had always loved stories where the high school sweethearts celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary. So she would hold her breath and take things as slowly and as carefully as possible. What happened yesterday filled her with great hope that this might just come to pass. Yesterday, she was quite willing to express herself and her feelings towards Jackson fully. But it was Jackson, with great reluctance, who put a stop to things. That told her that he could make a difficult decision and follow through with it even when he didn't want to. She could trust him. Look at the unselfish way he guarded his sister's secret. A volleyball landing beside Maddie shook her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the gym.

"Hey, I thought you were suppose to be watching us, not daydreaming!" Jackson called to Maddie.

"So you threw a ball at me to wake me up?" Maddie asked as she got the ball.

"Maybe."

Maddie threw that ball at Jackson. Darn! He caught it. She was trying to hit him with the ball. Maddie sat back down and watch the drill the coach was putting them through now. It looked like they were playing a team of four. Jackson serving answered the question at hand. Watching the match was very impressive. Why? Because Jackson and Cooper actually beat the other team. They must be good to do that. The coach had called them in and Maddie got up and walk down by Jackson.

"So Jackson," Coach Conn started, "this is the Maddie I've been hearing so much about?"

"That's right coach. Maddie this is Coach Conn. Coach Conn, Maddie."

She shook hands with him.

"That was great Jackson. I didn't know you and Cooper could beat a four man team."

"Just come back tomorrow Maddie. They start playing a full six man team."

"Why are you having them do that?"

"I've been wondering that myself, coach," Cooper added.

"I'll answer the question because the pretty young lady asked. You already know the answer, Cooper," Coach started and then turned to Maddie.

"Because it was the only way to get the competition level higher than the level of play of these two."

"So you're saying that they're equal to a six man team?"

"You just watched them beat a four man team. And, I would like to add, for the fourth day in a row too.

"Wow!"

"I agree with that. Now you two go and hit the showers. Don't take too long Jackson or you just might lose this pretty girl to someone."

"Don't worry coach, I'll hurry. But I don't have to worry about losing her to anyone else. I'm wrapped around her little finger." Jackson kissed her on the check as he headed to the showers.


	20. Chapter 19: The Sterile Room

**Chapter 19**

The Sterile Room

Miley closed her eyes and let Cody pull her into Maggie's room. Cody stopped and looked over at Miley.

"You can open your eyes now."

Miley inhaled sharply with surprise as she took in Maggie's room. She first noticed the glass wall that divided the room into two parts. This side of the wall was set up like a family room. Chairs to sit in, a table to eat at, a TV to watch, and what must be a pull out sleeper sofa. On the other side of the glass wall was a bed. There was a nurse over there in scrubs and a mask. She was helping someone in the bed. Duh! That was Maggie. Maggie lay back down and the nurse wiped off her mouth. Then she carried a basin to the restroom that was on that side of the wall. Maggie turned back to her mom who had her arms in gloves that went into the other room and took her daughter's hand.

"Miley?"

Miley turn her head to the weak electronic sound of her name. Maggie had her arm up and was reaching out for Miley. Miley walked over to the bed. Sara took her arms out of the gloves. Miley stood there and looked at the cold impersonal gloves she was supposed to touch and comfort Maggie with. She felt the past forcing itself on her again. But she quickly used a calming technique that Frank had taught her and she was able to put a wall up at least. How long the wall would hold the flood back, she couldn't tell. Smiling, Miley put her hands into the gloves and pushed them through the glass wall and took Maggie's hand into hers.

"How you doing, sis?" Miley asked.

"I've been better. But I think I can still make the concert Saturday."

Maggie laughed at her joke. Miley did too.

"I'm scared."

"I'm here. Things have always worked out when we're together."

"Hey, guess what?"

"It's raining outside?" Maggie laughed.

"I should be able to sing your song Saturday."

"Really? You'll have it ready?"

"It should be ready for me to sing tomorrow. Right, Daddy?"

"That's right, bud."

Robbie looked sideways at Carey. Carey got the message.

"Where are Lilly and Oliver?"

"We had more work to do on the leukemia fundraiser. We decided that I should come here and they would do the collecting."

"What about Jackson?"

"He has a big workout schedule today."

"So he's at the school?" Maddie asked with interest.

"Yeah, he and Cooper. They're working with the high school volleyball coach."

"So they're at the high school?"

"Maddie, it's okay if you go." Maggie told her with a smile.

"Thanks, Maggie. I'll stop by tomorrow." With that, Maddie grabbed her stuff and started to leave.

"Wait a minute. How am I going to get there?"

"The limo's down in the parking lot. I'll have him meet you at the front door," Robbie told Maddie as he got out his cell phone.

-------------------------------------------------

Maggie became very sick again about an hour later. Robbie was watching Miley starting to lose control again and decided that this would be a good time to leave. Besides that, she just might have homework to do too. Plus Miley had just given him homework to do. Miley may not have known it, but he just got the royalty papers signed today. With the papers signed, they could get started on the song. But they were no way close to being ready for Saturday. But if Carey could help him, then maybe. Just maybe.

The limo had been back for a half an hour now and they took it home. When Miley got home, she went straight to the phone and called someone.

"Can I come over……….No, my homework isn't done………Yes I know homework comes first………If I get my homework done, will you come and get me………Say, one hour. Please………Thanks………Yes you can check my homework. It will be done. Bye."

Miley put the phone down, grabbed her backpack and ran up to her room without another word. Everyone just stood there looking at where Miley had been. Then they all look at Robbie.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what's going on. Other than she is working on her homework. Carey, can I have a word with you?"

Robbie led her into the kitchen.

"What's up, Robbie?"

"Miley just made a promise that I may not be able to keep."

"The song?"

"Yep. I just got the royalty papers signed today, so I can get started on the song. The only problem is I haven't started yet. I was wondering if you could help me with arranging the music?"

"I'd be glad to help you with the music, Robbie."

"Great! First I think I'll arrange supper and then we can get started on the music."

"What about Miley?"

"Well, judging from what we heard, there are only two people that she could have called. One being Lilly's mom. The other being Frank West."

"Who is Frank West?"

"Frank is an ex-navy Seal. He came on to Miley's security detail when Hannah had a stalker."

"I remember that story. They caught him in a police chase, right?"

"No."

"No?"

"He actually got his hands on her. But Frank was undercover as a student and her partner for the dance and was able to stop him. : sigh : Miley had just found out that Frank was really a bodyguard for her. : laughing : She tried to kiss him at the dance."

"And when he told her the truth…"

"She ran out of the school. The stalker was waiting for her outside the school and grabbed her. Luckily, Frank was right behind her. They got into a fight and Frank was hurt. Before Frank passed out, he flipped the stalker. The stalker hit his head on a rock and has been in a coma ever since."

"Wow."

"Since then, Frank has been teaching Miley, Lilly and Oliver situational awareness and escape self-defense. I hear the last test he ran on them he got a bad dose of pepper spray."

"What do you mean, ran a test?"

"He tries to surprise them out on the streets. If they are practicing their situational awareness, then they see him and take the appropriate action to avoid him before he can attack. If not, then he's taught them some martial arts they can use to get away."

"Well, what ideas did you have for the song?"

-------------------------------------------------

Miley worked feverishly on her homework. She had set her alarm to go off in an hour. She was just putting the last math answer on the paper when the alarm went off. Quickly she put her schoolwork away but then stopped. Frank was going to want to check it before they left. Sometimes Frank could be three times as worse with doing homework than her dad could ever be. So she went to her closet and packed her workout clothes in her bag and watched out the window for Frank to come.

Miley was staring out at the waves when there was a small knock on the door and Frank came in.

"When did you get here?" Miley asked. The reason she was sitting at the window in the first place was to watch for Frank to come. I must have zoned out watching the waves.

"About ten minutes ago."

"Oh. I take it you already talked to dad?"

"Yes I have. So is your homework done?"

"It's on the desk." Frank walked over to the desk to give the work a quick look. Miley held her breath. She knew that Frank could do a lot of her math homework in his head because his life actually depended on it when he was a Seal.

"Okay. Now what?" Miley let her breath out.

"I want to go work out."

"Are you sure you're ready to work out?"

"Yes." Miley ignored the real question.

"Right. Get your bag and let's go."

Miley let out her second breath that she was holding, grabbed her bag and followed Frank downstairs. Once downstairs, Frank called out to Robbie.

"Robbie, we're leaving now. I'll have Miley back in two hours."

"Where you going, bud?"

"I want to work out."

"Okay." Robbie looked at Frank. Frank shook his head. Robbie nodded.

-------------------------------------------------

Frank decided to let Miley lead the conversation. So he drove in silence to the gym on the navel base. Frank had been bringing the kids here long enough that they had become regulars. Miley even had made friends with a few of the service personnel. Once she was changed into her sweat pants and t-shirt, she went out to the gym to stretch. Frank soon joined her and started to loosen up as well. As Frank loosened up he decided to see just how much she was hurting mentally. The best way to do that was to start with the basics. If she couldn't do them well, she had been doing them very well for the past month and half, then he was going to have to find a way into her mind. Hopefully, with their past, Miley would be more willing to open up about what was bothering her.

"Miley, you've been doing these falls for over a month now. Concentrate."

But yet with another throw, she had another wrong landing.

"Okay Miley, what is it?"

"What's what?"

Frank gave her 'the look' as the kids like to call it. Miley thought about telling Frank. After all, Frank had lost friends over in Iraq. He had the scars to prove it too. He also had the scar that proved he would give his life without thought to save her life. She looked up at Frank and he still had 'the look' and was watching her figure things out.

"You win." Miley said as she got up off the floor and walked to the wall. Frank followed. When Miley got to the wall, she sat on the floor with her back to the wall and crossed her legs. Frank sat down next to her. He decided not to pressure her so he looked straight ahead and waited for her to start talking. Miley made several attempts at talking before she found her voice.

"How do you handle watching your friends die?"

"Dying is a part of life Miley. Someday, everyone is going to die."

"But it's not fair. Why do people have to die before their time?"

"Well that's the paradox Miley. People die when it's their time. The problem is that we, the living, don't approve of that time frame."

"Does it ever stop hurting?"

"Yes and no."

"That helps."

"Well, it's not that easy to explain, Miley. Do I miss my friends? Yes, I do. Do I cry for them? Yes, I do. Do I let it rule my life? No."

They were quiet. Frank was letting her lead the conversation. Miley looked over at Frank in the silence. He had his legs pulled up and his arms resting on his knees. With his arms stretched out like that, Miley could see the scars on his back.

"Could you tell me how you got hurt?" Miley asked in a small, scared voice. She was afraid that she might have crossed a line that she shouldn't have. Frank was silent for a while before he started to tell her.

"It happen just before we took Baghdad. My Seal team was assigned the job of securing a bridge on the Tigris River north of Baghdad. We needed this bridge for part of the two-prong attack that we were planning. Anyways, we approached from the water. What we didn't know at the time was that there was an enemy unit pulling back along the same bridge we were supposed to take. We walked right into them. There was a fierce firefight that followed. Both sides were surprised. We recovered from being surprised first. That helped us because we were on the low ground and they were on the bridge. In the end, we took the bridge." Frank stopped and it looked to Miley that he was trying to turn the images off in his mind.

"During the fight, my partner and I had to swim across the river so that we could attack from the other side of the bridge. Well, the commander of the enemy troops had thought about that happening and had put some soldiers on that end of the bridge. When we started to come out of the water, they dropped grenades on us. Sam was hit harder than I was. I was able to get a grenade thrown up at them. After that, all I could do was finish pulling Sam out of the water and hold him as the life seeped out of his body." After revealing that to Miley, Frank fell silent. Miley looked over at Frank. Frank was looking at his hands as if they were still stained with Sam's blood. Then Miley looked at the network of scars she could see on Frank's back knowing that there were even more under the tank top.

"I'm sorry. How do you deal with that everyday?"

Frank turned and took both of Miley's hands into his. He knew that this was probably at the root of her problem with Maggie and probably her mom too.

"The first thing you do is not to feel guilty because you're alive and they're not." On hearing this, tears started to flow unchecked down Miley's face. Frank reached over and pulled Miley to his shoulder.

"That's one of the first steps of getting through your grief. Tell you what, Miley. Let's get cleaned up and then we can go back to my house. I have a book there called The Thirteen Steps of Grieving. The navy had me go through a grieving class that used this book. I'll let you borrow it." With that Frank stood up and helped Miley up. Miley hugged Frank and went off to the locker room to change.


	21. Chapter 20: That Night

**Chapter 20**

That Night

"Hey Jake, you have anything going on tonight?" Oliver asked.

"No. I'm free tonight. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there is a new movie out I want to see."

"Oh you mean the movie with Kevin Costner _AND_ Ashton Kutchner that you've been talking about?" Lilly gushed.

"Oh, you mean The Guardian?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. That's the movie. You up to it Jake?"

"I think I can swing it." Jake smiled at the thought of a good guy movie.

"Can I come too?" Lilly begged.

"It's a guy movie, Lilly." Jake told her.

Lilly broke out the secret weapon.

"Not 'The Puppy Dog Face'!" Oliver said as he turned away from Lilly.

Jake on the other hand looked at Lilly as Oliver turned away. Oliver noticed Jake's mistake.

"Don't look Jake or you'll be lost forever!"

"Come on, Oliver, let Lilly come." Oliver let out a sigh.

"They die so young." Oliver said with a fake crying sound in his voice. Then he turned and grabbed Jake and started fake crying on his shoulder.

"So young! What will we tell Miley?"

"Don't quit your day job Oliver." Jake told him. Oliver smirked and turned to Lilly.

"Okay, Lilly, you can come if we can eat here."

"Deal!" And Lilly ran off to find her mother.

"Come on Jake, I'll show you the phone so you can call your parents."

"But Lilly hasn't come back yet."

Oliver just stood there and gave Jake a 'you're doubting me look'.

"We do this all the time Jake. If you really want to join our 'group,' then you should know that the answer for eating over or for staying over or going anywhere is always yes. Everything is pretty interchangeable."

"Oh! Then we need to have a get together with my parents so they can met your guy's parents."

Oliver handed the phone to Jake so he could call first.

-------------------------------------------------

Jake really enjoyed dinner. What Oliver told him before he had called his parents was easy to see at the table. Oliver treated Lilly's parents like they were his parents and Lilly's parents treated Oliver like he was one of their kids.

What stood out to Jake with this encounter with a friend's parents was that Lilly's parents offered him the same relationship base solely on Lilly and Oliver's friendship. Not because he was a big time celebrity, but because Lilly and Oliver chose him as a friend.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Mr. Truscott asked the three of them.

"We're coming, Dad."

"What about Miley?" Mr. Truscott asked.

"I think she is still at the hospital with Maggie dad."

"Why don't you call her house and see if she is home."

"I'm on it!" Oliver called out. Oliver picked the phone up and called the Stewart's house.

"Hi, Zack," Lilly lit up on hearing his name, "is Miley there?………Oh! Okay………Well would you and your brother like to go see 'The Guardian'?………Great. We'll be there in five minutes."

"Well?" Mr. Truscott asked.

"Miley left to workout with Frank for some reason, but Cody and Zack want to go."

"Okay then. Everyone to the car."

"Who's Frank?" Jake asked Oliver.

"Remember when Hannah Montana had that stalker?" Mr. Truscott asked.

"Yeah, it was in all the papers."

"Well, we thought it would be good for the kids to be able to defend themselves. Frank is their martial arts instructor."

"Oh." Jake said as they pulled up to Miley's house. Lilly jumped out of the car after it stopped and ran to the door. Seconds later, Zack and Cody were meeting Lilly's dad as they headed to the movie theater.

-------------------------------------------------

With the kids gone, Robbie and Carey sat down to start to work on the music for the song.

"How does Maggie want the song to go?" Carey asked.

"Slow and sad."

"She say why?"

"No, but I think it has something to do with her and Miley."

"So you want to try playing the music slow and I'll sing? Then we can go from there."

"Sounds like a good way to go."

They both went to the piano and started to get to work.

-------------------------------------------------

After getting cleaned up from practice, Cooper went home. Maddie and Jackson went out to eat. Maddie thought they were going to go to a restaurant. Jackson had other plans. First he stopped at an arts and crafts store and bought a big wicker basket. Then from there they went to a grocery store.

"I thought we were going out to eat." Maddie commented when they pulled in to the stores parking lot.

"We are. We just have to get the eat part first."

"Oh, I see. Is that why we got the basket?"

"You catch on fast." Jackson leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

They got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the store.

"So what should we get?" Jackson asked.

"Hmmmm……no lunchables for starters."

"There goes my menu!" Jackson laughed.

"Right. They have a deli here?"

"Walk this way my lady." Jackson bowed and gestured with his other hand. At the deli, chicken was the choice. Along with the chicken they got potato salad. Next they went to the single serve drink area and got drinks.

"Do you want some chips or anything like that?" Jackson asked.

"No, but what about some fruit?"

"That sounds good." They headed over to the fruit section and got some cherries and grapes.

"Dessert?"

"Okay."

Jackson led Maddie over to the bakery area. There they decided on a four count of cupcakes. Then Jackson took Maddie to the paper aisle and got plastic forks and spoons. They also got some napkins and plates. With their meal put together, Jackson paid for everything and they walked back to the car. At the car, Jackson once again opened the door for Maddie. Then he took the bags to the trunk and opened it. He filled the basket with their dinner and took the basket out of the trunk. With the trunk closed, he handed the full basket to Maddie and put the blanket from the trunk in the back seat. Jackson then got into the car and drove to the beach.

-------------------------------------------------

After stopping at Frank's house to get the book for Miley, Frank took her to Lilly's house. Miley wanted to talk to Mrs. Truscott. Miley thanked Frank for the ride and went to the door and knocked. Mrs. Truscott answered the door.

"Hi Miley. You just missed everyone. They went to go see a movie."

"That's okay. I wanted to talk with you."

"Oh, well come on in, Miley."

They ended up at the table and Mrs. Truscott had fixed hot chocolate for them.

"So what seems to be bothering you Miley?"

"Well, it's Jake."

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe. It's just that he acts like a big time celebrity jerk."

"Is he like that all the time? He seemed pretty nice at dinner."

"That's just it. When his fans are around he's a self-centered egomaniac. But when he's just with us, he acts normal and I just don't understand it."

"Have you asked him why he acts that way?"

"No."

"Or are you just judging him based on the fact that you don't have to deal with your fans the way he does."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, do you have your fans falling all over you at school like he does?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Because no one knows I'm Hannah."

"And what happens when you're out in public as Hannah?"

"I get mobbed."

"Does Jake get mobbed at school?"

"More or less."

"Annnndddd…."

"And what?"

"Does he act the way his fans want him to act?"

"I guess."

"Okay, then. Let's step back and look at this again. First we have a celebrity, not you, that comes to your school."

"Okay."

"So, all the other kids at school are star struck. Right?"

"Right."

"And they expect him to act like a big time celebrity?"

"I guess."

"And with all the attention that Jake is getting at school, you just might be jealous?"

"Me! Jealous?"

Mrs. Truscott just looked at Miley.

"Okay. Maybe a little."

"So what do you think you can do so that Jake will act more 'normal' around you?"

"I don't know. Tell him I'm Hannah Montana and then he'll know that I'm also a celebrity and won't try to impress me anymore?"

"Do you really think telling him you're Hannah is going to change things?"

"Probably not."

"Look honey, you're just going have to keep reminding him that being a celebrity doesn't impress you. If he listens to you, he'll get the message and start relaxing around you. Okay?"

"Okay." Miley smiled.

"So how is Maggie doing?"

-------------------------------------------------

It was getting late and Maggie was still suffering from an upset stomach.

At this time she was recovering from another bout of throwing up. She felt awful. But what no one knew was that there was something very wrong with Maggie at this moment. No one would know this until tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 21: Later That Night

**Chapter 21**

Later That Night

They had finished eating and put the basket back in the car. Jackson and Maddie were lying on the blanket looking up at the stars. Maddie had pillowed her head on Jackson shoulder with one arm going over his chest. Jackson had his arm wrapped around Maddie. With his other arm, he was holding Maddie's hand. The sound of nature was their music. The stars were their movie. It was peaceful, quiet and relaxing. In a word, perfect.

"Maddie."

"Jackson."

"I'm glad you came to Malibu."

"Me too."

(silence)

"Maddie."

"Jackson."

"Thanks for staying in touch with me. Your letters made each day worth getting up for."

"Awww……that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Your welcome."

(silence)

"Jackson."

"Maddie."

"………I never felt this way about anyone before."

"………me too. I feel extremely lucky you have found someone like you."

(silence)

"I think there is a word for the way I feel about you."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"You were?"

"Yeah, but I was just a little afraid I might scare you away if I told you."

"I was afraid too. You're just that special to me."

"You want to say it together on the count of three?"

"Okay. 1"

"…2…"

"…3…" they said together.

"I Love You."

They kissed.

If possible, Maddie snuggled herself closer to Jackson, laid her head down on him and burned this night into her memory.

-------------------------------------------------

Mr. Truscott had wanted to see the movie and stayed to watch also. When the movie was over, the guys came out talking about the movie. It was agreed that when the giant wave hit the chopper was one of the most exciting scenes. Lilly on the other hand wished Miley was here so they could talk about the guys in the movie. That was one thing you could count on in a guy movie, hot guys in the movie. Mr. Truscott surprised everyone with stopping for ice cream.

"Hey, Jake, have you ever met Kevin or Ashton?" Lilly asked.

"Not really. I was introduced to Kevin at a movie premiere once. You know it was one of those 'Jake this is Kevin Costner' type of deals. All we really did was shake hands. It was about a year ago."

"Wow!"

After that, Zack, Cody, and Oliver started in on drilling Jake on who he had met. Mr. Truscott and Lilly talked about the parts of the movie that they liked the most. After the treats were finished, Mr. Truscott dropped everyone off at their own places.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley had a lot to think about as she walked home from talking with Mrs. Truscott. She was in love with Cody. But she wondered if it was the life long type of love. She liked Jake but not the same way she felt about Cody. What really bothered her about Jake was the fact he acted like a jerk in public. But if you could get him alone, then he was basically nice and normal. Right now he was just too much of a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. If Jake could settle down, then they could be good friends. And then, maybe, just maybe, I'll tell him about me being Hannah.

As Miley got closer to her front door, she heard music and singing coming from the house. But was that a girl's voice? She knew that her dad was going to be working on Maggie's song tonight but who was helping him.

Duh! Must be Carey. Which means Cody was here! Miley hurried up to the house and opened the door. Sure enough, there was Carey and her dad at the piano.

"Where's Cody?"

"Hi Miley. How are we doing? Just fine. How was our night? Working hard on the song."

"Sorry. How are you doing? How was your night? Now, is Cody here?"

"No. Cody, Zack, Jake, Oliver and Lilly went to go see The Guardian."

"Oh man! I wanted to see that too. It has Ashton Kutchner in it."

"Don't forget Kevin Costner." Carey said with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah, him too."

"Love is wasted on the youth," Carey told Robbie.

"So, how is Maggie's song coming?"

"Come over here and have a seat, bud."

Miley went over and sat on the bench by her dad.

"Ready, Carey?"

"Go ahead."

Robbie started with a six measure introduction to the song that was slow. Then at the start of the song, Carey added her voice to the music. She was able to put a certain sad sound in her voice that mixed well with the music. Right away Miley was lost in memories of her mom. Soon those memories changed to those of Maggie. By the time Carey was done, Miley had to wipe away at the tears on her face.

"That was GREAT!"

"Well thanks, Miley. But your dad is very good with this music stuff." Carey smiled at Robbie.

"Oh, I just kind of fiddle around with it. More of a hobby."

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Okay you two, try not to knock each other down patting each other on the back." Miley turned to Carey, "Uh, Carey, how did you make your voice sound so sad?"

"I just thought of something sad."

"Oh." Miley said looking a little worried.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah. Just a little scared is all."

"You want me to sing with you?"

"No. Let me try it by myself first."

Miley closed her eyes and thought about Maggie. After a few seconds she nodded to her dad to start. She didn't start singing when the pick-up line came, but she just listen to the music. When her dad got to the end, he started the song again. This time when the pick-up line came, Miley added her voice to the music. She was able to project the sadness and sorrow in her life into her voice giving it a sad and haunted sound that was filled with pain and loss. As the song moved along her voice grew stronger and louder. As the song neared the end, her voice grew softer and more quiet and faded to nothing on her last note. Her dad played the last measures of the song as her feeling coursed through her. Miley took a deep breath and turned to her dad and Carey.

"Well?" She asked nervously.

"Miley, I wish I had your voice. That was just…well it was…perfect." Carey told her at a loss for words to describe how well Miley had sung the song.

"She's right, bud. I wouldn't change a thing. This might just give I Miss You a run for its money."

"Oh, I just love that song, Miley! This could be up there with it, but not at the same level."

"Really? Your not just saying that?"

Carey stepped around the piano and hugged Miley.

"Yes, dear, I really mean it."

Miley smiled and leaned on her dad. The phone rang. Miley got up to answer it.

"Hello…Hi Cody………sure thing, hold on. Carey, it's Cody." Miley handed the phone to Carey.

"Hi dear, how was the movie?………I'm glad you guys had a good time………No, it fine if you go back to the hotel. We're done here. I'll have Robbie drive me back………Okay, see you soon. Love ya. Bye"

"I'd be more than happy to take you back to the hotel, Carey." Robbie told her after she hung up the phone. Then he turned to Miley.

"If you haven't eaten yet, there are leftovers in the refrig. I'll be right back."

"Take your time Daddy." Miley smiled at him as he left with Carey.

Miley turned and headed for the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------

It was getting late and they needed to get going. Neither wanted to leave, but it was time. Jackson helped Maddie up and then they folded the blanket together. They walked hand in hand back to the car. Once again, Jackson opened the door for Maddie. After closing the door, he put the blanket back in the trunk. After getting himself into the car, he called home.

"Hi Miley, who's at home?………Okay. I'll take Maddie back to the hotel and come home. Bye." Then he turned to Maddie.

"It seems everyone has gone home. So I'll drop you off at the hotel."

Maddie smiled.

Jackson started the car and drove off.

-------------------------------------------------

The nurse came out of Maggie's room to the nurse's station. The night doctor was there, reading all the vitals. He took Maggie's chart with interest. She just had radiation treatment to kill off her bone marrow. The next week was going to be a very important one for her. The first hurdle was to make sure she didn't get an infection. That meant her temperature was the most important indicator.

"She has a low graded temperature, doctor."

This could be from the treatment that she just had today. But better safe than sorry.

"Take her temperature every two hours. Let on-call know if it changes."

He signed the order and gave the chart back to the nurse.


	23. Chapter 22: Friday School

**Chapter 22**

Friday School

Miley woke with the feeling that anything was possible this morning. She hopped out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later with her hair in a towel and a robe on, she pushed her way past her normal clothes and went into her other closet. There she picked out her favorite concert blue jeans, they were in all the stores anyways. She also grabbed a favorite tank and shirt to go with the jeans.

Then a favorite pair of cowboy boots and she was heading back into her bedroom. There she dropped the clothes onto the bed and moved to her dresser to get the rest of her clothes. Back to the bed and off with the robe, she was dressed in five minutes. Next was her hair. She decided on a ponytail today located high on her high. Some make-up for her face to finish the job. Walking back into her bedroom, the smell of breakfast was creeping its way into her room.

"Morning, Daddy. Morning, Jackson. Hey Daddy, what time did you get home last night?"

"Yeah, I thought you would be yelling at me for getting back so late on a school night. Instead of you I find Miley sleeping on the couch."

"Well, after Carey helped me with Maggie's song, I thanked her by taking her for some ice cream and we talked for a while."

"A while? I went to bed at midnight and you still weren't home yet."

"Awww…do you have a crush, Daddy?"

"No bud, more of a friendship."

"Okay, Daddy." Miley said smiling.

Miley left the table with her breakfast dishes and took them to the sink. She went upstairs to grab her backpack and came back down stairs.

"Hey Miles, you and your posse want a ride to school?"

"No thanks, Jackson. And are you feeling okay?"

"Funny, very funny. Can't a brother ask his sister if she wants a ride to school?"

"Not for you, bro. Gotta go."

Miley left the house and went to the corner to wait for Oliver and Lilly.

-------------------------------------------------

"Jackson. Are you and Cooper practicing after school today?"

"Yea. We have that pre-qualifier tournament next weekend."

"Sweet nibblets! I forgot all about that with Maggie and the Leukemia Fund Raiser Dance Contest."

"Thanks a lot dad! This is only one of the biggest thing going on in my life and you forget about it!" Jackson turned and slammed the door to the house.

Once again, he came in second! Well, at least Miley has it on her calendar in red letters and circled in red. Oh great! What if Miley can't be there because of THAT dance? That was more of a crushing thought than his dad forgetting about the tournament. All through his and Cooper's climb in the beach volleyball world, Miley had been their number one cheerleader. She had always made sure her schedule was clear so she could be at all of his matches. One thing that helped was the qualifier was in L.A. so things just might work out. And why was he killing himself like this? Jackson got out his cell and hit Miley's button.

"Hey. What's up Jackson?"

"Do you know what's happening a week from Saturday?"

"Your pre-qualifier tournament. Why?"

"Dad forgot."

"No, he didn't. He just forgot about the plan."

"What's the plan?"

"The dance contest dance is on Friday night. Fly home after the dance and be bright eyed and bushy tailed in the front row for you Saturday. You didn't think I would miss this for anything, did you?"

"Well, okay, dad got me thinking."

"You should know better than to think, bro." Miley laughed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Catch you later, sis."

"Bye, bro."

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie worked on filling out Maggie's song. Which got him to thinking about what the song should be called. He would have to ask Maggie about that when he saw her today. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, Stewart's"

"Daddy! How could you forget about the plan and Jackson's tournament?"

"I didn't mean too. Jackson just caught me at a time when I was thinking about something else, bud. I guess I need to apologize to him tonight."

"Yeah. I think you do. Volleyball is as important to him as……_Hannah Montana_……is to me Daddy and I have to support him just like he supports me. Sorry, Daddy. I'm at school now. Bye."

Robbie looked at the receiver and then hung it up. Miley was right. Besides that, it was something Miley put in front of Hannah Montana. Robbie just couldn't believe he blanked like that. He looked at the clock. Jackson would be at school now too and wouldn't be able to talk on his phone either. Light bulb moment! All he had to do was talk to Miley about it to get it set-up. With that, Robbie sat back down at the piano to finish filling out the song.

-------------------------------------------------

Dr. Ryan was making the morning rounds and saw the notation the night on-call doctor had made in Maggie's chart. Every two hours after that was Maggie's temperature. She was a little concerned. Even though it was a low graded fever, it hadn't gone down in the time period that her temp was being watched. Matter of fact, it had gone up a few tenths of a degree. Two more tenths and it would go from a low graded fever to a full fever. Not a good way to start her treatment at all. She wrote orders for a full blood work and cultures to be run. She was concerned but not worried. Yet.

Dr. Ryan went into Maggie's room and talked quietly with Sara. Then she went over to the clean room and put on scrubs, mask and a hair cap. Next she washed her hands and a nurse held gloves for her to put her hands in. Once dressed the nurse hit the automatic door opener. The outer doors opened. Once the first set of doors closed, Dr. Ryan stepped on a button in the floor and the inner doors opened. She walked into Maggie's side of the room.

"How are you feeling today, Maggie?"

"I hurt all over."

"Well, your chart shows that you haven't thrown up in the last four hours. So if you are hungry, we can try a liquid diet."

"I hate liquid diets. But I would like to try eating something."

"Well, I'll see if they have any pop icicles. Okay?"

Maggie nodded.

"I'll also get you something for the aches. Anything else?"

"Can I have juice?"

"Sure. But let's stay away from the hard acid ones like orange juice for now. All right, in five more days, we'll be giving you your new bone marrow. Then all of this will be over. Just hang in there."

"Okay."

"Bye, Maggie."

"Bye, Dr. Ryan."

When Dr. Ryan got to the nurse's station she entered the new orders into Maggie's chart and mentally crossed her fingers.

-------------------------------------------------

After morning announcements, Amber and Ashley were quite pleased with themselves.

"To bad you guys are going to lose, hillbilly."

"Are you deaf? Our group has a very nice lead over you two."

"Well that was before my dad made his donation to the drive."

"I hear Amber's dad made a VERY big donation, if you know what I mean."

"Oooo….Tssss…."

With that Amber and Ashley walked away laughing.

"Why, I'm going to…….."

"Slow down, Miley." Jake said as he grabbed her arm.

"They're not going to win, Miles." Lilly told her.

"How do you know?"

"You owe it all to Jake. It was his idea." Oliver told her.

Miley narrowed her eyes and turned to Jake.

"Just what did you do?" Miley asked in a low menacing voice.

"I talked to the head of the studio when I heard what they were up to."

"AND?"

"I got him to agree to a very nice donation."

"How nice?"

"Well, the number starts with a one and is followed by six zeros."

"Miles?" Lilly waved her hand in front of her face.

"Miles?" Oliver started to shake her. Miley broke free from Oliver and grabbed Jake by the shoulders.

"Your not just saying that, are you, pretty boy?"

"No, I showed the check to Lilly and Oliver yesterday." Oliver and Lilly nodded their heads.

"Look Miley, I know how important this is to you because of Maggie. I also know that Hannah has a friend with leukemia. I heard that in the news. So this must be really important to her also. It's quite obvious why Amber and Ashley are doing this. So I thought this would be a good way to turn their money back into what it was supposed to be raised for in the first place."

"One more time, but clearer."

"It's easy, Miles. If Amber and Ashley don't win the night on the town with Hannah, then the money they thought they were using to buy the night on the town becomes plain old donated money for the Leukemia Foundation. Get it?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, okay. And you came up with this all by yourself, pretty boy?"

"Well," Oliver and Lilly were nodding their heads behind Miley, "yes."

"I guess there is hope for you yet." Then Miley stepped forward and gave Jake a quick hug. Miley stepped back, blushed a little, turned and went to her locker.

Jake looked at Oliver and Lilly.

"You expected her to hit you or something?" Oliver asked.

At lunch, Miley decided she had the time to check in with Mr. Aaron. Even though Oliver and Lilly had backed Jake up on what he had said, she had to find out for her self.

"Hi, Ms. Darcy. Is Mr. Aaron in?"

"He was expecting you. Go on back."

Miley went back to Mr. Aaron's office and knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Miley opened the door and closed it when she was in.

"I thought I be seeing you today." He smiled at Miley.

"So how do the numbers look?"

"Restraint, I like that. But that is not what you came to check on, now is it?"

"Guilty. I want to see if what Jake said is true."

"Does it matter?"

"No."

Mr. Aaron looked at her.

"Maybe."

Still looking.

"Okay. I don't want to have to spend a night being with Amber and Ashley because she got her dad to buy the night. It's not the purpose of the fundraiser. The fundraiser is about helping others, not helping your selfish self."

"Kind of like right now?"

Miley looked down at the floor.

"What do you want Miley?"

"I want Maggie to be fine."

"By the time of the dance next week she should be."

"Are you sure?"

"No one can be with something like this Miley. That's why you have to have faith."

"It didn't help me the last time."

"That was a different situation if I remember right."

"She still died." Miley stated with a few tears.

Mr. Aaron sat there and waited for her emotions to run their course.

"The answer to your question is yes. Jake's studio made a very large donation. From what the numbers from the web show, our school will be the winner. I'm sure your dad will have all the information by tonight. And your group is the winning group."

"Thanks." Miley turned to leave, then stopped. "Sorry."

"Everything is going to be okay, and the door is always open."

-------------------------------------------------

When Miley got to her locker at the end of the day, Lilly was waiting on her.

"Where were you at lunch time?"

"Talking with Mr. Aaron."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Who won?"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow. Just like everyone else."

"Come on Miley, spill."

"Yeah Miley, spill. What we talking about anyways?" Jake asked.

"Girl stuff." Lilly told him.

"Oh"

"So, what are you up to tonight, Jake?" Oliver asked as he joined them.

"New script reading. But on the bright side, I do have tickets for tomorrow's concert. Anyone interested?"

"Sorry. I have plans for Saturday." Miley told him.

"Me too." Lilly added.

"Oliver?"

"Sure Jake, I'll go with you."

"I'll call you later tonight then. Well, off to work. Boy! You guys are so lucky to have a normal life." Jake told them as he left.

"Sure, normal life. That would be nice." Miley commented as they headed home.


	24. Chapter 23: Bad Turn Of Events

**Chapter 23**

A Bad Turn Of Events

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver made the rounds to the houses and ended the round trip at Miley's. On the couch, as the routine developed, were Zack, Cody and Maddie. But today was different. Around the kitchen table was Carey, Roxi, Frank and Robbie. They were going over the details for tomorrow night.

"Daddy, I'm home. Lilly and Oliver are with me too."

"We're in here Bud."

Oliver and Lilly made for the couch. Well, Lilly was going more to Zack.

"Hi Roxi. Hi Frank. What you guys talking about now?"

"Roxi just wanted to make sure all the details are covered."

"Are you guys including everybody?"

"Yeah bud. Carey, Zack, Cody, and Maddie are all coming with back stage passes."

"Oh that reminds me, Oliver is going with Jake."

"Is Oliver going to use his pass?" Roxi asked.

"Oliver?"

"What Frank?"

"Are you going to use your backstage pass tomorrow?"

"No. Jake doesn't know about Miley."

"Does Jake have backstage passes?"

"I don't know. But he is suppose to call me tonight. I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

"So guys, who won?"

"Don't know bud. We'll know before the concert though."

"Are we still planning on doing the night on the town in the winners town?" Frank asked.

"That's right."

"Roxi would still feel better if we did it here."

"Too expensive for the Foundation, Roxi."

"Well, Roxi still doesn't like it."

-

"What do you guys have planned for tonight bud?"

"Sight seeing. Don't forget you said we could use the limo too."

"I remember. Are you planning on eating here?"

"No. We were going to get something out. Why?"

"I have to fix things with your brother."

"You got that right."

"I was wondering if you could help?"

"Sure Daddy. What did you have in mind?"

-------------------------------------------------

"Hello. Dr. Ryan's office."

"This is nurse Church from Children's Hospital. I'm calling with an update about Maggie Baker."

"Okay. Please hold."

April got up and walked back to the room that Dr. Ryan was seeing a patient in and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

April quickly whispered the information to Dr. Ryan.

"Excuse me. I have a phone call I have to take."

Dr. Ryan left the room and walked to her office, sat down at her desk and lifted the phone. She took a deep breath and hit the blinking line button.

"This is Dr. Ryan."

"This is nurse Church. I have an update about your patient Maggie Baker."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Her temperature is 100.5 degrees. All the other vitals are normal. She's had lunch. She completed 80 percent. Her output is 200 ml."

"Have the labs come back yet?"

"Her blood chemistry shows a thirty percent………"

Dr. Ryan took the report in. The radiation treatment was starting to show itself in her blood work. That was good. But the fever wasn't.

"How much longer on the cultures?"

"Another eight hours."

Great!

"Let's start her on a broad range antibiotic. Regular drip. And keep me posted."

This is going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------

"Maddie, do you want to come sight seeing with us?" Miley asked.

"No, Jackson has a double date with Cooper set up." Maddie smiled.

"Speaking of double dates, are we picking up Amy?" Miley asked Oliver.

"No. I'm going to meet her at Rico's in about twenty. Then we were going to walk over here."

"So we just have to wait for Amy then." Lilly stated confirming the facts.

"That's right."

"Oh, by the way Miley, here's the first cut of the music for Maggie's song." Robbie told her as he handed a CD to her. Miley took the CD and walked over to the CD player and put the CD in. Then she hit the play button and listened to the music. As everyone listen to the music, she hummed along to it.

"That sounds great Daddy. Do you have the score around anywhere?"

"It's on the piano."

Miley hit the play button again and walked over to the piano as the music started. She took the music and leaned against the piano as everyone quieted down to listen.

"It must have been cold in my shadow………"

Miley was able to duplicate the way she sang the song the first time she sang it. And when she finished, everyone was still and quiet. You could almost feel the quiet and stillness the song produced.

"WOW! You really are Hannah Montana!" Zack exclaimed.

"We already told you that, Zack." Cody rolled his eyes.

"I know, but this is, like, real."

"Like real? What are you talking about?"

"I know you told me, but seeing and hearing Miley sing makes it real."

"You have a mind like a steal trap."

"That's a good thing. Right?" Zack asked,

"You figure it out." Cody told him.

"You need to sing that song on the base, Miley." Frank told her.

"That's not a bad idea, Frank." Robbie agreed.

"I'll do some asking and find out what we need to do."

"I've got to meet Amy. Be back in a few." Oliver told everyone as he got up to leave.

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson came home to find Maddie waiting for him on the couch.

"Give me a second to clean up." He kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs to get ready.

"Hey Carey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Robbie and I are going to check on Maggie and then go out to eat and some night clubbing."

"Oooo……Carey!" Maddie smiled at her.

"Sorry, Maddie. This is more like two friends hanging out together."

"But still, Robbie Ray is a very handsome man." Maddie raised her eyebrows up and down.

"Yes he is, but neither one of us is looking for a relationship, just fun."

Maddie raised one eyebrow at this.

"Don't you have a date with someone special?"

"Special like 'I'm in love' special?" Maddie blushed.

"That's what I thought last night when you came back to the room. It just radiated off of you." Carey smiled.

"So how do you tell if this is just for the moment love or in love for a life time love?"

"When you get to the end and look back on the time you two had together, then you'll know."

"I have to wait and see?"

"If you wake up in love and go to bed in love, isn't that enough of an answer?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Maddie got up and hugged Carey.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Come on Maddie, we have to get Cooper and Helen in a hurry if we want to make it to the restaurant on time." Jackson told Maddie as he hurried down the stairs into the living room. Maddie left Carey and went to join Jackson as he held the door open for her and then followed her out of the house.

Robbie came down stairs a few minutes after Jackson and Maddie left.

"It's your turn to decide where to eat tonight, Carey."

"In that case, I'm feeling kind of Chinese tonight."

"Well, we have some very good Chinese restaurants to choose from."

"Surprise me, then."

"That I can do, that I can do."

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie and Carey got to the hospital around six. They went up to Maggie's room to check on Sara and Maggie. When they went in, Maggie was asleep and Sara was sitting by the bed in a state.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Robbie asked as they walked toward each other. Sara wrapped herself around Robbie and cried on his shoulder. Carey stood by them.

"Maggie has a fever. They don't know what's causing it yet. But the doctors started her on antibiotics."

"When was the last time you ate, Sara?" Carey asked her.

"I don't know."

"Robbie, get her out of the hospital for awhile. I'll sit with Maggie."

"Good idea. I'll take her home so she can clean up and then I'll get that Chinese and bring it back here."

"That sounds like a good idea Robbie." Turning to Sara, "Go with Robbie, I'll watch over Maggie."

Sara nodded and gathered up her stuff and went with Robbie back to the house to get cleaned up.

Stepping out of the shower, Sara had to admit that she felt better being clean. She went to her room and got some new clothes to wear. Sara and Robbie got back in the car and headed off to pick up the Chinese food he ordered while Sara was in the shower. They got back to the hospital one hour after they left. Maggie slept the whole time. Robbie and Carey set about getting the food ready as Sara checked on Maggie again.

Dinner went by and lifted Sara's spirits. Robbie and Carey decided to stay with Sara until the end of visiting hours. They ended up sitting around the table playing cards. It was the type of break that Sara needed to help her refill her spirit for the up coming battle.


	25. Chapter 24: The Envelop Please

**Chapter 24**

The Envelope Please

The next day came and things looked worse for Maggie. Her fever went up another degree. The blood cultures came back with a positive result for bacteria that normally doesn't do anything in the human body. But then again, that's only when the human body was healthy. Now there was nothing to hold back the little bugger and it was doing what nature designed it to do. Reproducing. The race was on. Dr. Ryan needed to find the right combination of drugs and antibiotics to kill off the bacteria before it could overwhelm Maggie's body. Just another way of saying killing her. But that was what all those years of medical school were for. She didn't torture herself just to give up and lose patients. No, this was her war and she was going to win it. You see, unlike other doctors in this line of work that kept track of the ones they saved, she kept track of both. She called it her batting average. It was still below five hundred, but it was coming up nicely. That was because she worked herself to death to kill this killer of children. Medical advances were really starting to make headway in this area. Ten or twenty more years and everyone's batting average would be in the nine hundreds. Dr. Ryan prayed for that day everyday. She looked at Maggie's chart again.

Dr. Ryan called the nurse over and gave her some new orders for Maggie. The order also included update notifications every three hours. Just like Babe Ruth who was supposed to have called his shot, so did she. This one is going home Dr. Ryan promised herself.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley woke with a smile on her face. She had a great night with everyone last night. Especially at the teen dance club they ended the night at. Slow dancing and kissing. One of the best combinations in the world. At least in her book. She got up and got ready for the beach. On top of her suit she had a tank and running shorts. Miley decide to French braid her hair. Teeth brushed and she was downstairs to start the day.

That was strange. Dad was not up. But Jackson was and was eating cereal in front of the TV. He was watching cartoons. Okay.

"Jackson, where's dad?"

"He got back late last night."

"Hot date with Carey?"

"No."

"Didn't he and Carey go out last night?"

"Yes."

"Then what did they do last night?"

A pained looked passed over Jackson's face. Miley's happy day came crashing down. Something was wrong. She went and sat down on the chair.

"Spill Jackson. What's wrong?"

"Dad and Carey spent most of the night at the hospital. Maggie's running a fever."

Miley felt a sudden chill of fear run up her spine.

"Is it bad?"

"Not yet."

"Well it must be if dad and Carey spent most of the night with Sara! Don't lie to me, Jackson!" Miley was getting worked up.

"Keep it down, Miles. You're going to wake dad."

"FINE!" Miley turned and went back up stairs. She came back down later with her beach bag and stormed out of the house.

Miley found her favorite spot on the beach. Not too hard at this time of day. But still the beach was filling up fast. After setting up and putting lotion on her body, she lay down with her tank top off, shorts still on and sunglasses to hide her teary eyes. After about twenty minutes of worst case scenarios, her cell rang out to her. She turned to her bag and pulled out her phone. Wrong one. It was her other phone. She knew she should have left them at home.

She looked around and then answered the phone.

"Talk to me." She had an 'I don't want to be disturbed' sound in her voice.

"Sorry, Hannah. If you're not up to talking right now, I can call back."

Miley recognized Jake's voice.

"That's okay, Jake. Just a bad start to my day, is all. What's up?" Miley sat up and crossed her legs.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about Miley again. But if you're having a bad day, then maybe it can wait for later. Do you want to talk to me about your bad start?"

"I don't know. There's nothing you can do to help anyways."

"Well, why don't you just dump on me like you let me do the last time."

"I don't know."

"Come on, what are friends for?"

"So we're friends?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Okay. We're friends."

"Good. Now why are you having a bad morning?"

Miley wasn't thinking straight because she was upset about Maggie and just started right in on what was going on.

"When I got up this morning, my brother told me that Maggie was running a fever."

"Maggie's your friend that has leukemia, right?"

"Yeah. She's getting a bone marrow transplant this week. And if the fever doesn't break then they can't do the transplant and she might die."

"I can see where that would put a downer on your morning. But don't go putting the cart before the horse, Hannah."

"And just how am I doing that?"

"Well believe it or not, Miley has a friend going through the same thing right now too."

OOPS!

"And if I remember right, she said that there was a week, I think, before they do the transplant. So don't get too worried too fast, and let the doctors do their thing."

"Okay, I guess your right about going off at the handle. I'll try to keep it in perspective. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So what's up with you and this Miley girl?"

"Well, I really like her, you know."

"I got that feeling from the last time we talked about her."

"But Miley likes this boy from Boston. I mean she really likes him very much. And at first I thought about stealing her away from him."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Chill. I'm not going to do that."

"And what changed your mind?"

"Lilly and Oliver."

"Who are they?"

"Her best friends. And she seems to trust them with this huge big secret that she has."

"She does?"

"Yeah. And no matter how hard I try, they just won't tell me what it is."

"Isn't that what friends are suppose to do when it comes to secrets?"

"Well, yes. And they always tell me that I have to ask her about it or prove myself to be trustworthy to her."

"Do they tell you how to prove yourself?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"They said I need to by myself and not Jake Ryan the Zombie Slayer."

"Is that so hard to do?"

"I don't know."

"Is she worth it?"

"YES!"

"Well, there's your answer. Hey Jake, I have to go. I've got to get ready for the meeting with the Leukemia Foundation."

"So, who won?"

"That's what the meeting's for, silly. And if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

"Thanks, Hannah. Bye."

"Bye, Jake."

Miley packed her stuff up in a much better mood. Jake was right. It was still early. She needed to wait and see what was happening before 'losing it' like she was. She also owed Lilly and Oliver big time. But she always knew that she could trust them. When Miley got back to the house, everyone was there except for her dad. He should be getting done with the meeting and be back soon.

"Hi everyone." Miley walked over to Oliver and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Oliver."

"Anytime." A confused Oliver replied.

She then walked over to Lilly and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for being such a good friend too, Lilly."

Then she hugged and kissed Cody and headed upstairs to change.

"That didn't look like the Miley you described leaving the house, Jackson." Lilly told him.

"Maybe some alien body snatcher came and switched Mileys?"

Everyone just looked at him.

"It could have happened."

Lilly got up and went after Miley.

-

"Come in," Miley told the person knocking on the door. She figured it was Lilly. She was right.

"Jackson said you left in a huff this morning."

"I found out about Maggie and kind of lost it. But you'll never believe who helped me."

"Okay, spill."

"Jake Ryan called me on the Hannah phone."

"Wait. Did he call you Miley or you Hannah?"

"Me Hannah."

"And he wanted to talk to you Hannah about?"

"Me Miley."

"And what did he want to ask you Hannah about you Miley. Wait a minute. This is just way to weird."

"Well, first he wanted to steal me Miley away from Cody. But then with the way you and Oliver protect my secret, he wanted that type of trust from me Miley. He was asking Hannah how he could do that. But then he realized that you and Oliver already told him how to do it and was going to try following your guys' advice."

"Nothing is ever simple with you is it?"

"What can I say? I'm not a normal teenager. I'm Hannah Montana."

"MILEY…."

"COMING DADDY."

Miley and Lilly came downstairs to find her dad in the kitchen.

"Spill Daddy. Who won?"

"Well, since I need to tell you so you don't freak out when you read it, the winning school was Seaview Middle School and the winning group was yours."

Miley, Lilly and Oliver celebrated the victory over Amber and Ashley.

"YES! Jake did it!" Miley yelled.

"Jake did what bud?"

"He over heard Amber and Ashley planning on buying the win with their Daddy's money. They just wanted the night on the town. They didn't care about helping others. So Jake got his studio to make a nice donation."

"Well, just remember, you don't know them or go to that school."

-------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed with questions about Maggie and what was being done. Miley handled the news pretty well, remembering Jake's advice to her on the wait and see what the doctors can do first. After lunch, Oliver headed home so Jake could pick him up. Jake did have backstage passes after all. It would be up to Oliver to send word when they where coming backstage. Miley and Lilly went up to the Hannah closet so Miley and Lilly could get ready. After they change, Hannah and Lola came out to do their make-up. Shortly after they got started, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Wow! It's really something watching you change into Hannah. It's really amazing how much you don't look like you, if you know what I mean."

"Thanks, Maddie. I really worked hard at it," Hannah told her.

"What do you think of this outfit, Maddie?" Lola asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"That's great, Lola."

With that they headed downstairs to leave for the concert hall.

"Wow! When did Hannah and Lola get here?" Zack asked.

"That's Miley and Lilly, Zack." Cody rolled his eyes.

"I knew that. I was just testing you."

-

The concert started on time and was very loud with the excitement of the up coming announcement. After singing half of the songs on the play list, Hannah stopped to make the first announcement.

"Okay. Everyone having a good time?" This was followed by screams and whistles.

"Are you ready for the winner of the Leukemia Foundation Dance Contest?" This was followed by more screams and whistles.

"The envelope, please." Hannah looked off stage as she said this.

"I always wanted to say that."

One of her dancers brought out an envelope and handed it to her. Hannah opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. The crowd got quiet.

"The winning school is………Seaview Middle School!" The kids from Seaview that where there want wild. Others clapped politely.

"Now can I have the envelope of the student or group of students that collected the most donations?"

Another dancer brought out an envelope and handed it to her. Hannah opened the envelope and pulled out the paper.

"Ah. It's a group of four students at Seaview that has won. They are Oliver Oken, Jake Ryan, Miley Stewart, and Lilly Truscott. Congratulations."

The crowd cheered for the winners, but got louder as the next song started.

Hannah sang the rest of the play list and ended the concert as she always did with Best of Both Worlds.

"THANK YOU LOS ANGELES AND GOODNIGHT!"

Hannah bowed and walked off stage.


	26. Chapter 25: Maggie's Song

**Chapter 25**

Maggie's Song

Hannah came backstage and waited. She had planned on singing Maggie's Song tonight but she wasn't sure yet. Hannah wanted to sing it to Maggie before singing it in public. Then she had an idea.

"Hey, Mike," she called to the nearest dancer, "can you quickly get my dad?"

"Sure thing, Hannah."

A few seconds later, Mike came back with Robbie.

"What's up, bud?"

"Phone, Daddy."

Robbie handed the phone to her.

Hannah called Maggie's room.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sara?" Hannah yelled.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"It's me, Hannah."

"Oh, hi. Nice concert. Is it over? It's all black and the station is still broadcasting."

"That all depends on Maggie," she yelled. "Can you ask her a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wanted to sing her song tonight, but I also wanted to sing it to her first. Ask her if it's okay for me to sing it for me."

"Okay. Hold on." Sara turned to Maggie who was watching the concert.

"Hannah wants to know if it's okay to sing your song on stage before she sings it to you."

Maggie nodded to her mom.

"She says yes. We'll be watching. Bye"

Hannah flipped the phone closed and gave it back to her dad.

"It's a go."

Her dancers had gathered around her waiting for the answer. On hearing it was a go, they gave her a group hug and wished her luck. By the time they were done, the stage lights had come back up. The crowd, no longer in the dark, went wild at their luck. Hannah walked back onto an empty stage with a mic in her hand. She waited for quiet. The crowd quieted.

"Tonight, a very special friend of mine is in the hospital. It's because of her that I got involved with the Leukemia Foundation. You see, before I met Maggie, I was unaware that there was something out there that I could be doing to help others out. Whether I knew that person or not. Just because I didn't know I could be helping someone was no excuse for not helping. All I had to do was ask. I first met Maggie in the mall. She had gotten lost from her parents. Maggie wanted to buy some poster board to make a sign for one of my concerts. When I saw Maggie for the first time, she was a scared little girl looking for her parents. So I asked her, can I help you? Can I help you. Everyone thinks 'I Love You' are three little words that can change your life. But I stand here today to tell you that 'Can I help you' are four words that will change your life forever. Maggie wanted to see me in concert that first time because she was afraid she was going to die before that could happen. She never made that concert. Ironically, that is the way it is today. Maggie's in the hospital watching on TV again. Hi Maggie. We'll find out in one week if she gets to leave the hospital. When I first met Maggie, she looked up to me. Now, I look up to her. This song I'm about to sing is one of her favorite songs. She asked me to rerecord the song for her. I asked how she wanted it to sound and that is the way I'll sing it. The song is titled Wind Beneath My Wings, but I'm going to call it Maggie's Song."

Hannah turned her head and pointed to her dad. The music started. Hannah closed her eyes and became one with the music. Before her pick-up, she opened her eyes, took a deep breath and sang. During the song, Miley made no attempt at holding back the tears that were running down her face freely. The overhead screen showed the emotions she was going through. Her voice carried that emotion to everyone else.

"You're my hero, Maggie." And with that she walked off stage as the lights faded. No one clapped until the house lights came back on.

-------------------------------------------------

An emotional Miley came off stage into her father's arms. No one was clapping or anything. Here she stands out there and bares her heart and sings with as much emotion that she did with I Miss You and they don't even respond. But then like a space shuttle launch, a roar exploded from the stadium. Miley turned and looked back through the curtain and smiled.

-

"So Oliver, do you want to meet Hannah?" Jake asked.

"Well, we are going to spend a whole night with her and after that last song, she looked emotionally worn out, so maybe we should wait until Thursday."

"Yeah, she was crying pretty hard at the end wasn't she, and how do you know that it will be Thursday?"

"Just a guess." Good save Oliver.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

They started to make their way to the exits.

"Hey, who are you going to ask to the dance?"

"Amy. Who are you going to ask?"

"Well, normally, I would ask Miley. But since Cody is here, she will probably go with him. Hey! Maybe I'll ask Hannah."

"Well, you're going to have a hard time dancing with her then."

"I guess you have a point there."

"You know, there is one nice thing about VIP tickets."

"What's that?"

"Easy in, easy out."

"You're right about that, Oliver."

They quickly got to the limo and headed home.

-------------------------------------------------

Strangely enough, Oliver wasn't the only person that thought that way that night. Only a handful of people came back stage that night. It was a good thing too, for Miley was truly drained from the last song. Plus she wanted to get to Maggie before visiting hours ended. Since time was running out, Miley stayed dressed as Hannah.

When they got to the hospital, they had about fifteen minutes left. Hannah was standing with her arms in the gloves that went through the glass wall and was holding Maggie's hand.

"So, did you like the song?"

"It was perfect, Hannah."

They both had tears in their eyes when the nurse came in to check on Maggie's vitals and saw that they where both crying.

"Hannah, would you like to come with me into Maggie's room?"

Hannah turned to Sara. She nodded. Hannah pulled her arms free and wiped at her tears as she followed the nurse. First thing Hannah had to do was to put her hair into a head cover and a facemask. Next, she had to scrub her hands and forearms down. Once she dried her hands and arms with special towels, she put on a sterile gown and sterile gloves.

"Okay, I'm ready." Hannah said.

The nurse gave her a once over and led the way into Maggie's side of the room. As soon as Hannah was in the room, she went straight to Maggie's bedside and hugged her. They both were crying again. The nurse had to break them up so she could do her job.

"How's she doing?" Hannah asked.

"Well, her fever hasn't gone up. So, I'd say she is holding her own right now. One more hug and we have to go."

Hannah and Maggie hugged one more time.

"I love you, Miley." Maggie whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Maggie."

Once Hannah was back out, she hugged Sara.

"Thanks, Hannah."

The trip home and going to sleep that night was far easier than she thought at the start of the day. But what Jake said seemed to be holding true. That night, Miley went to sleep with a smile on her face thinking about all the things she and Maggie could do when she got out of the hospital.


	27. Chapter 26: What Does Jake Know

**Chapter 26**

What Does Jake Know

Jake woke up feeling pretty good. His plan to stop Ashley and Amber had worked. Hopefully this would put him in a good light with Miley. But he would have to remember what Hannah told him about just being Jake. No blowing his own horn. Jake got dressed and checked his day planner to see what was on the schedule. The morning was filled with church and the afternoon was wide open. Maybe he'd go and see Maggie in the hospital today. Finished with getting ready, Jake went downstairs for breakfast.

After lunch, Jake went up to his room to change. His parents said it would be okay for him to go see Maggie in the hospital. Once changed, he got a head shot and signed it and put it in an envelope. He took it and headed outside to the limo. Sitting in the limo, Jake reflected on the last time he talked with Hannah. It had helped him realize what a jerk he was at school. Oh yeah, there was also what Hannah had said the last time he had talk to her about Miley. 'Some times it important to know people like you for who you are and not because you're a celebrity.' Well, he really had to admit that was true for Miley, Lilly and Oliver. But it was his being or more like him acting like a celebrity that was getting in the way of him getting to know Miley. But it had helped with him getting to know Hannah to open door for him to get to know Miley. And as far as he knew, she wasn't seeing anyone. That is, as far as he knew. Come to think about it, he really didn't know that much about Hannah at all. Oh that's just great! Am I crushing on two different girls? Well that was a question for another time. He was at the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Jake asked as he entered Maggie's room.

"Oh hi. Jake Ryan right?"

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering if it was okay to stop by?"

"Sure. Come in and have a seat by Maggie." Sara offered a chair to Jake.

"I brought a picture for her."

"Tell her. She's awake."

Jake was by the wall and did see Maggie was awake. She was watching a replay of the concert from the night before. Hannah was talking to the audience. It must have been just before her last song. He noticed Hannah wiping at some tears.

"Hi. Remember me?"

"Yeah. You're Jake. We met at Miley's house."

Jake smiled at the answer.

"I brought you a picture." He held up the envelope.

"Have mom open it."

Sara took the envelope and opened it. She showed the picture to Maggie and then she read what was written.

To Maggie,

Keep up the good fight.

You're truly everyone's hero.

Your Friend

Jake Ryan

The Zombie Slayer

"Thanks. Mom, can you put it by Hannah's picture please?"

"Sure thing, honey."

Jake noticed the picture frame on the table by the glass wall. The picture was turned so Maggie could see it.

"May I look at the picture of Hannah, please?"

"Sure." Maggie told him.

Jake carefully picked up the frame and looked at the picture. In the frame was a three quarter body shot of Hannah in one of her more recognized outfits. He then read what was written on the picture.

To my very special friend Maggie,

I feel very honored to have gotten

To know you these last few days

Keep in touch

Love

Hannah Montana

"So how did you meet Hannah again?"

"Through Make-A-Wish." Maggie told him.

"That's not what Hannah said last night."

"Make-A-Wish arranged the concert tickets and backstage passes that we had. We were out here to meet with Dr. Ryan. The concert was going on at the time we would be out here so Make-A-Wish set it up." Sara helped out her daughter.

"Makes sense." Jake was looking real closely at Hannah's handwriting. It was like he'd seen it before. But he had never really seen her handwriting before. So why does it look so familiar? Jake set the picture back down so Maggie could see it.

"Wait a minute. Never mind." Something was trying to fit together but what? Jake set it aside for now and would worry about it later. After all, he came here to see Maggie.

-------------------------------------------------

Jake was sitting in the back of the limo heading home. What was it that was bothering him now? Maggie is Miley's friend. So they met at some time. Maggie was also the special friend of Hannah. Okay, how Maggie met Hannah happens all the time, but how did Miley meet Maggie. For that matter, why does Hannah's handwriting look so familiar to him? It wasn't one of those 'oh that's Hannah Montana's writing' it was more of 'I've seen that writing all the time' feeling. Well as for the 'how did Miley and Maggie meet' question, he could ask her tomorrow at school. Speaking of school, I still have some homework to get done.

"I'm back. I'm going to my room to finish my homework." I announced when I walked in the door.

It took some time but he finished his writing assignment, Spanish assignment, and his science assignment. That just left algebra and studying his lines for the next show. Jake opened his algebra book and got started. He was okay in math, but he hated solving quadratic equations and plotting them on the XY-axis. What did it really matter if the line went up, down, sideways or diagonal, anyway? As Jake got to the harder problems, he started to get stuck and to go back and check his notes. For one of the problems, he didn't have notes. He missed that day because of his show. But Miley had lent him her notes that he photo copied. Now, as he was looking at the notes, something in his mind told him this looked familiar. But of course it did. They were Miley's notes. But something else wouldn't let it go. He closed his book frustrated and would just have to ask his teacher tomorrow. Jake packed up his schoolbooks and got out his script for this week's episode of Zombie Slayer. Before he knew it, his mom was calling him down to dinner.

After dinner was over, Jake and his dad went out to the batting cages and hit a few. On the way home, they stopped and picked up some DVD's for family night. Jake's restless mind but his puzzle away as he relaxed with his parents and watched the movies that they had picked out. His mind didn't pull his puzzle out again until he was lying in bed trying to go to sleep.

When he finally fell asleep, he still had his puzzle to solve.


	28. Chapter 27: Victory Fallout

**Chapter 27**

Victory Fallout

Mr. Aaron was doing what he liked doing best, watching the students come to school. There was more excitement in the air today. Saturday Miley, uh, Hannah, that is, announced the winner of the dance contest. Which made him wonder what type of week of school it would be. It would be an interesting week for Miley. She would be pulling double duty at the end of the week. How she could still be a normal down to earth kid was still an amazing thing to him. Miley was even starting to have an affect on Jake Ryan. When Jake first started coming here, his celebrity ego was getting the best of him. But as his newness started to fade and he developed an interest in Miley, his ego started to fall by the wayside. That was because Miley wouldn't put up with it and Jake discovered from Oliver and Lilly that he had to lose the ego if he even wanted to have a chance with her. It was truly amazing what a girl could get a boy to do. Speaking of a boy, there was Jake now. And just like that, his girl fan club appeared out of nowhere. Mr. Aaron had to shake his head every time he saw it happen.

"Hi, Mr. Aaron." Came the chorus for our trio.

"Hi guys. Hey Miley, can I have a quick word?"

"Sure. Catch you guys later."

Miley started walking with Mr. Aaron.

"So what's up?"

"Have you made any plans yet?"

Miley took her backpack off and dug in it and came out with an envelope.

"Here, Daddy wanted me to give you this and to tell you he would be calling later today." Mr. Aaron took the envelope.

"Thanks. Looking forward to a busy week?"

"I'm more worried about Maggie."

"How's she doing?"

"She developed a fever after the radiation treatment, but the doctors have stopped the fever from increasing. But it hasn't gone down yet."

"Sounds like the doctors have things in hand for now."

"For now anyways." Miley said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to get ready for homeroom. See you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Lilly and Oliver were wait for Miley at her locker. They started to pump her for information as soon as she got there.

"So?" Lilly asked.

"Come on, spill," Oliver added.

"There's nothing to spill about. He just wanted to know if I had any information about the end of the week."

"Oh," Lilly replied disappointedly.

"But on the bright side we can find dates for Friday's dance." Oliver had a certain look in his eye as Amy walked by.

"I'll see you guys later." With that Oliver went after Amy.

"What does you mean find dates? We already have dates," Lilly exclaimed.

Miley on the other hand looked a little down cast. She then looked left and right.

"I'll be too busy for a date," Miley said sadly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"That's okay. I'll talk to dad about it." Miley was smiling to herself when she told Lilly.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley finely got a taste of what it would be like if everyone knew she was Hannah Montana. It all started in homeroom. Right away other students were trying to be best friends with her, Lilly and Oliver. There really wasn't a change for Jake. He still had his groupies all over him. But what everyone wanted was for our little group of four to take them with then on the night out with Hannah. Unfortunately for the other students, this was ended when Mr. Aaron made the morning announcements.

"Attention please. Attention please. As you know from Saturday, our school won the dance contest."

He waited.

"Anyone wanting to attend the dance must present their student ID at the door in order to get in. You may bring one friend with you. That friend must have their student ID with them in order to get in also. Now, as for our four winners. Hannah's manager has made it clear that it will only be the four winners spending Thursday night with Hannah. So please do not bug them to take you with them. But on the bright side, Hannah will be spending the whole day with us on Friday. So, I hope Jake has broken all of you from mobbing celebrities. Also, there will be a joint pep rally with Seaview High during last period for Cooper Campbell and Jackson Stewart. They will be playing in a pre-qualifier tournament for the Olympics. If they win the tournament, then they go to Colorado Springs to try-out for the Olympic team. So let's cheer them on to their Olympic goal."

-------------------------------------------------

Miley smiled about the pep rally. It was her dad's idea of making it up to Jackson when he accidentally forgot about the tournament. He had asked Miley, as Hannah, to lead the pep rally. She was so totally looking forward to it. So was Jackson when he found out. The teacher dismissing the class brought her back to the present.

-------------------------------------------------

Well this was shaping up to be a good week so far. Amy had said yes right away when he asked her to the dance. Maybe there just might be a possibility of a more regular relationship here. I'll ask her at the dance on Friday.

"Hi Oliver. Walk me to class?"

"Sure. It would a privilege to walk you to class."

Amy smiled and put her arm around the arm that Oliver offered her. It was a good thing they had first period together. Oliver walked slowly to class.

-------------------------------------------------

"So, Miley," Jake said as he walked up to her, "who do you plan to take to the dance? Cody?"

"I'd like to. But the problem is he isn't from the area and may not have a student ID."

"Well, maybe he has one with him. You never know."

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You're not worried about Maggie are you?"

"Not right now."

"Good. I went to see her yesterday and she was looking okay. I mean not any worse from the fever. You know. Her mom said that she is holding her own right now with the fever."

"That's good news."

"Who you going to ask to the dance?"

"Well, I've been toying with an idea but I don't know if it would work."

"Come on. If you can't trust your number one ego deflator, then who can you trust?"

"Okay you have a point there."

Unfortunately for Jake and Miley, they got to their first period class and couldn't talk about Jake's possible date for the date. But since Miley sat in front of Jake for this class, Miley soon felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, Jake had a note for her.

_You may think this is crazy, but I was thinking about asking Hannah. But she is going to be performing. I just thought I'd give it a shot. What do you think?_

_Well, you can always ask her, but like you said, she is going to be performing. So how is she going to dance with you?_

_I know. But do you still think I should ask her?_

_Are you asking my permission to ask her?_

_Well, no. I just really wanted to know what you thought._

_Really? Well then, ask her. If she says no, then you are still the same as not asking her. Besides, I've never read or seen anything about her seeing anyone._

_Thanks, Miley. I think I'll at least ask her._

_Well, good luck with that._

Jake sat there reading over the sheet of paper that had their conversation on it. Funny, something was gnawing at the back of his mind. Jake shook it off and concentrated on the lesson. After class, when they were in the hallway again, Jake continued their conversation.

"So you really think I should just take a chance and ask her?"

"Sure. Why not? But like I said. I've never read anything about her dating or being allowed to date or go out. So I don't know.

"Oh, I see what you mean now. But I think I will still ask. And Miley…"

"What?"

"Thanks for the help."

"Oh, you're welcome."

Jake stopped at his locker to change books and Miley walked on to her locker. Lilly, Oliver, Amber, and Ashley were there.

-------------------------------------------------

"Well, I don't care if you think we should be disqualified because Jake knows Hannah," Lilly stated forcefully.

"Yeah! It was based on how much money the group was able to raise," Oliver added.

"Not on who you know!"

"Well, he's also a celebrity and makes a lot of money that you probably begged him to donate," Amber accused.

"Oh! You mean like begging you rich father to donate money so you can win without having to go out and raise the money yourself?" Lilly countered.

"We didn't beg him. He donated it." Ashley added her voice to the growing fight.

"What makes you think that Jake donated any money at all?" Miley asked as she walked up.

"How else could you losers win?" Amber cut at them.

"Maybe I went through the studio and asked everyone if they wanted to donate to a good cause," Jake added as he walked up behind Miley.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver stood there and glared daggers at Amber and Ashley.

"That is so unfair!"

"No. What is unfair is you begging your dad to 'donate' enough money so you can buy a night with Hannah when it was about raising money to help kids with life threatening illnesses. What you two did was throw mud on the whole reason Hannah was doing this in the first place." Jake told them through gritted teeth.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Aaron asked as he made his way through the crowd that had formed around our small group.

"They should be disqualified Mr. Aaron," Amber whined.

"It's not fair that Jake knows Hannah," whined Ashley.

Mr. Aaron had to fight to hold back the laugh that wanted to break out of his mouth. If they only know who they were really fighting with.

"Amber. Ashley. The contest was based on how much money you could raise. Not on who you know."

"But Jake is rich, Mr. Aaron." Amber continued to whine.

"So are you, Amber. And I recall your father making a VERY large donation for you. On the other hand, Jake didn't make a donation of any size. But what he did do was use the resources at his disposal by asking for donations from around the studio. Maybe if you had done a little work and asked your father's associates, then maybe you would have won. Now, if I hear any more complaining, then you and Ashley are not going to the dance Friday. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Mr. Aaron," Amber and Ashley said together.

"Off to class, everyone."

Miley watched Amber and Ashley leave and then made sure no one was watching. Then she turned to Mr. Aaron and mouthed 'Thank You'.

Mr. Aaron nodded.


	29. Chapter 28: Arrangements

**Chapter 28**

Arrangements

Everyone sat around the living room discussing the plans for Thursday and Friday so that everyone was on the same page. Last Sunday, Robbie, Roxi, and Frank had set up the basic plan for the two days. But now with everyone here, they needed to talk details so that Miley and Hannah remained two separate people. Add to that the fact that, if everything was going well with Maggie, her transplant would be done Thursday. That meant her dad would be coming on Wednesday. Plus everyone here was wanting to know how the operation went. Not that it was an operation per say. It was more of an IV drip, like a blood transfusion. What really mattered was her temperature and whether or not the doctors had control of the infection. If her temperature was too high, then the bone marrow would be destroyed by the fever before it found its way inside of her bones. Or if the infection was not under control, then it could infect the marrow cells before they could start producing new red and white blood cells. This was truly a high stakes card game and an innocent life hung in the balance. But getting distracted like this was not helping Robbie get Thursday and Friday set up.

Frank was leading this meeting. Carey, Zack, Cody, Maddie, Jackson, Oliver, Lilly, Miley, Roxi and Robbie listened to the overview of the plan for the two days. It was decided that because of Robbie and Jackson being family and known to the kids at school that they would have to stay away from everything. Which brought another problem up. That being Frank and the two months of undercover work he did protecting Miley from her stalker. He had posed as a student in our trio's school and was known by the student body. So he would have to stay away too. But since Jake had met Carey, she couldn't help out on Friday. This only left Roxi. The main problem that everyone worried about was Miley losing her wig while trying to get through crowding students. Carey had an idea about that. It involved sewing her wig on. They had to wait for Jackson, Oliver and Zack to get back under control before they could go on. Miley liked the idea. She had an older wig that would work just fine. It also gave her the perfect excuse to get rid of the wig too. They would have to cut it off the next day. Wig shopping. You gotta love it.

Now they came to the part of the meeting that Miley was not looking forward too. The dance. Because she was going to be Hannah and Jake had met Cody as Miley's boyfriend and since Miley was not going to be at the dance and outside students can only come with another student, Cody couldn't go. But Oliver saved the day. He pointed out that he was going with Amy and since Amy was a student at the school, he could bring Cody as his guest. There was nothing that said your guest had to be the opposite sex. So it was agreed that Cody could go but had to stay away from Miley unless she made contact first. But Cody would have to play that Miley was home sick.

Frank and Roxi came up with a way to make it a very believable excuse. Miley was not too excited about it but agreed to do it. Frank would get a small bottle of medicine that would induce vomiting. Miley would spend the time before lunch complaining to everyone that would listen, that she was not feeling too well. Then, after lunch, just before going into her next class, she would drink the bottle. The results would be seen in only thirty to sixty seconds. That was a part of the plan she was not too thrilled with. But all of this was for Maggie and because of that she would do it. Miley just hoped to make it to the trash can by the teacher's desk before the medicine worked. It was going to be embarrassing enough throwing up in front of everyone in the room, let alone all over the floor.

Thursday was just a little hard to plan. But Lilly came up with an idea that Miley liked. Hannah would pick everyone up in casual clothes and then take them shopping for some very nice clothes. After that, it would be off to a fancy restaurant for dinner. This would by followed by a teen dance club. Robbie liked the idea but changed it a little. Hannah would pick everyone up from school and take them home to change into nice clothes. This would be followed by dinner and a Lakers game in a VIP box with a meet-and-greet with the players. Everyone liked that idea, so Robbie would set it up.

-------------------------------------------------

"That was as bad as detention!" Zack complained as the kids headed out of the house and onto the patio.

"How would you know? You slept through most of it!" Cody told his brother.

"Yeah. Well with detention, I sleep through all of it."

"I still can't believe we have the same genes!"

"Hey. Maddie and I are going out for some pizza. Anyone want to come?"

"Love too. But I have to get home and do my homework," Lilly said sadly.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Oliver.

"Welcome to my world, guys," Miley told them.

"I still wish you'd keep this part of it to yourself," Oliver replied.

"Yeah. Stop sharing this part of it," Lilly complained good-naturedly.

"Chinese sound okay to you, Cody?" Miley asked.

"Sounds good."

"What about you Zack?" Maddie asked.

"I think I'll stay here."

"Okay, see y'all in about an hour then." Jackson said as he and Maddie walked out to his car.

"Where's everyone at?" Robbie asked Miley as she came back in with Zack and Cody.

"Lilly and Oliver went home to do homework and supper. Jackson and Maddie went out for pizza. We thought we'd get some Chinese delivered. What are you and Carey going to do?"

"Well, I promised Carey I'd take her to a Lakers game tonight."

"Ooooohhhhh……Lakers game."

"So don't wait up."

"And when Maddie gets back, you guys can go back to the hotel."

"Okay, Mom," Cody answered.

Miley got started on her homework as Zack and Cody settled down to play some video games. As Miley was working, she felt watched. She looked over to Zack and Cody who were lost in their game. So Miley stopped and thought back about when people left. Hmmmm………I don't recall Frank saying good-bye to me or, for that matter, leaving. So where could he be hiding? Kitchen is too open. Miley causally looked around the windows. No, too open also. Stairs are too noisy. The hallway! Miley got up and walked over to Zack and Cody.

"You guys still want to see my Grammies?"

"You bet we do," Zack answered.

"Come on, there down the hallway in my Daddy's office."

Zack and Cody got up and started for the hallway. But as Cody started to pass Miley, she grabbed his arm and covered his mouth with her hand. Then she took her hand and put one finger to her mouth and pointed at Zack.

Zack didn't notice that Cody and Miley weren't following him. Miley started to giggle to herself as Zack got closer to the hallway. Just as he was about to turn the corner, Frank jumped out and attacked him. Zack jumped at least three feet in the air. Miley and Cody were on the floor rolling in laughter.

"I knew he was there," Zack tried to recover.

"You should have seen your face Zack! Oh wait a minute, I can show you!"

Cody made a scared face. Miley laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, Zack. I was just testing Miley's training. Although, throwing a sacrifice to the lions was not one of the options I taught you."

"I know. But it was so funny!!!" Miley lost control again.

"You knew he was there?" Zack asked

Miley could only nod.

"How did you know he was there? We didn't see him when we came in."

"I know. I felt I was being watched. Then I deduced where Frank was." Miley wiped some tears from her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

While all of this was going on at the Stewarts' house, Dr. Ryan was making her rounds. She had Maggie's chart with her as she went into Maggie's room. She saw that Maggie was a sleep. Mr. Stewart was in the room watching Maggie. He was absently looking at the picture of Hannah when he noticed Dr. Ryan.

"Oh, hi Dr. Ryan. Sara just left with Carey to get something to eat. How is Maggie doing?"

"If her fever doesn't go down then we won't be able to do the transplant."

How much does it have to go down?"

"Two degrees."

"What do we have to do to make that happen?"

"Well, it will go down as we get better control of the infection."

"I've been wondering about that. What is causing the infection?"

"Naturally occurring bacteria that is present in the human body. The only problem is that there are no white blood cells to control them."

"So what you're saying is that this won't die because of the bacteria but because it's delaying the transplant?"

"Yeah. The fever will destroy the bone marrow before it can settle inside the bones."

"You mean the marrow knows where to go?"

"Pretty amazing isn't it."

"When will we know if you can do the transplant or not?"

"Just as soon as the fever goes down two degrees. The good thing is the fact that we stopped it from going any higher."

"How long can you wait?"

"Well, that's the problem. What blood cells she has right now are dying off. So if she doesn't start replacing them…"

"Can't you do a blood transfusion?"

"Technically, no. But if push comes to shove, yes. But we really don't want to go that long." Dr. Ryan noticed that Robbie was holding the picture of Hannah.

"I heard that Hannah Montana came here to visit Maggie."

"Hey. They're as close as sisters."

"Kind of like your daughter too."

"What do you mean?"

"That they're as close as sisters."

"Oh yeah, you're right about that."

"Thanks for everything you are doing for Maggie, doc."

"Don't thank me until the last act is done."

"We have faith in you." Robbie laughed a little at Dr. Ryan's last statement.

As she left Maggie's room, she promised herself that this one was going home again.


	30. Chapter 29: This Is War

**Chapter 29**

This Is War

Tuesday started as any other day across America. Alarms would go off and be turned off or the snooze button hit. Parents started getting up to get ready for work so they could get the kids up for their day to start. Be it going to school, going to a babysitter, preschool, or staying home with a parent. Lunches were made or lunch money given out. It played out the same way no matter where in the U.S. you were. The same was true for Dr. Ryan. She always got up first. She needed to do hospital rounds before the start of the day in the office. The first thing she always did after getting up was to check her E-mail for patient updates. At the top of the list were her transplant patients. At the top of those was Maggie. Dr. Ryan sat down and made some notes before moving on to the other patients' updates. One hour later, she was starting the coffee and getting dressed for the day. When she was ready, she started making the school lunches for her two kids. Half way done, the alarm for her husband went off. The smell of coffee brought him to the kitchen.

"Morning dear." Dr. Ryan said as she kissed her husband.

"Normal morning?" Steve always asked that when he knew that there was a close case she was working on. Cathy would answer 'yes' if things were fine and 'no' if they weren't. No was the answer he was getting lately.

"No."

Pep talk time again. Although Dr. Ryan knew Steve loved her, his pep talks proved this to her more than his saying 'I love you'.

"You already did the hard part of getting her (he never knew the names just gender) stable. You'll find the missing piece to get the fever."

"I don't know. She's had the fever since the radiation treatment."

"Yes, and you stopped it from going any higher."

"Yes, but the red blood cell count is starting to drop. It's a full day early. The count isn't supposed to start dropping until tomorrow. The fever is starting to burn up the red blood cells. If we try to do the transplant know, it would just burn up the marrow before it could reach the bones."

Steve wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Honey, you can do this. Trust yourself."

Cathy leaned back onto Steve. He held her like the rock, like the anchor he was in her life. She would have never made it this far in her field if it weren't for him. Cathy rested her arms on his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. She was in her happy place and smiled.

"You two need to get a room," their fourteen year old told them as he came into the kitchen.

"Is your sister up?" Cathy asked as she started to finish the last lunch.

"Yeah. She's using up all the hot water again."

"Tell me why we had kids again," Steve asked Cathy.

"So we have some one to tell us what we don't know."

"That's right. I keep forgetting."

"Forgetting what?"

"I don't know. I thought you did."

Parents! Brian thought. With her part of the morning routine done, it was time for work. So with kisses all around, Dr. Ryan drove to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------

Maggie's day started very differently from Dr. Ryan's kids. She was woken by a nurse that came in to take vitals. Thirty minutes after the nurse that took her vitals left, another nurse came in to take the daily blood draw. Just one of the very few nice things about an IV site.

Dr. Ryan walked up to the nurse's station where they had a cup of coffee waiting on her. Dr. Ryan was always on time. She sat down to start going over her patients' charts. She saved Maggie's chart for last. It was bad. Her red blood cell count was still going down and the fever was starting to go up.

She was going to have to do something and fast. Maggie was dying. If her red blood cell count got to low, there would be nothing to carry oxygen to her body.

"I want ice packs on her continuously. Plus, I went to talk to the blood bank."

Dr. Ryan went into Maggie's room and talked quietly with Sara.

"Things aren't going so well. Her fever is starting to go up. Plus the fever is killing off her red blood cells. The problem this causes is she has no way to replace her red blood cells until she gets the transplant. We can't do the transplant because of the fever and the infection."

"Is she going to die?" Sara asked with fear in her voice.

"That's not in the game plan. But yes, she could die."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to have ice packs around the clock to bring the fever down. Then I'm going to see if I can get a blood transfusion set up."

"Oh"

Sara was in shock. What Dr. Ryan had told her was the last line of defense. It was starting to get that bad. Sara sat down to let the news sink in as Dr. Ryan got ready to go see Maggie.

"How are you feeling today, Maggie?"

"I hurt all over."

"Well, we're going to try something new today, dear."

"What?"

"We're going to be using cooling blankets on you all day today."

"What are cooling blankets?"

"It's a special blanket that has rubber tubes in it. Then what we do is run cold water through the tubes. This will help cool you off."

"Will it stop hurting then?"

"It should help. Are you breathing okay?"

"I guess."

"Are you feeling more tired then normal?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sleeping more?"

"I guess."

"I see you're not eating as much. You need to keep your strength up."

"I'll try."

"Okay. I'll be back later."

Maggie was asleep again. Dr. Ryan checked with Sara to see if there was anything she needed.

"Is there anything I can get you right now, Sara?"

"No. Robbie and Carey are coming over in about two hours. Thanks."

"I'll stop back in later, Sara. Don't be afraid to call if you have any questions."

Back at the nurse's station, Dr. Ryan made a decision for today and called the office to cancel all appointments for the day. She was going to do the blood work for the transfusion herself. This was war and she was going to win.

-------------------------------------------------

"What are you guys doing when you get home?" Jake asked our trio.

His relationship with Miley was starting to lay a strong foundation now that he was following Hannah's advice. Miley was actually glad to see him in the hallways at school now. The scowl that used to be there was long gone.

"The coach has Cooper and Jackson playing two on four at the beach all this week," Miley stated.

"We were going to go over and watch the practice with the guys." Lilly continued.

"Amy is coming with us too." Oliver added.

"Maddie and Cooper's girlfriend Helen are going with us also."

"You can come too if you want, Jake."

"It will be fun." Oliver finished the three-way sentence.

"You know it's really scary when you guys do that."

Our trio looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Do"

"What"

"Jake?"

"That!" Jake answered laughing.

"Hang around with us long enough and you will be doing it too." Miley said in a scary voice. Lilly was making a scary face with her hands by her face and wiggling her fingers.

"I'd like too, but I can't. I have to pick up the final update on the script for this week's show. After that, I thought I'd see Maggie again."

"Tell her we said hi."

"And that we're thinking about her."

"And we'll be there with her dad tomorrow."

"Like I said, scary."

Jake turned and walked out to his awaiting limo. He would be glad when he could drive himself to the studio. Jake thought the limo was a little much for a school pick up. In the limo, Jake decided to start studying for the upcoming test in history class. When Jake arrived at the hospital, he was studying some notes he made copies of that he got from Miley. He missed that day at school because of a PR day. He set the notes down and headed for Maggie's room.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Mrs. Baker. How is Maggie doing?"

"She's been sleeping on and off all day long. Dr. Ryan is working on getting things set up for a blood transfusion. But right now, she's fine."

"Are they going to do the marrow transplant on Thursday?"

"Depends on today and tomorrow, Jake. Hey, can you sit with Maggie while I go get something to drink?"

"Sure. I have twenty minutes before I have to leave for the studio."

"Thanks, Jake. I'll be right back."

With that, Sara took her purse and left the room. Jake walked over to the nightstand and picked up the picture of Hannah that was sitting there.

"Tonight, Hannah, I'm calling you and asking you to the dance."

"Hannah…" Maggie said not really awake.

"Hi, Maggie. Hannah isn't here."

"Miley…"

"Miley isn't here either."

"She must be changing from Hannah to Miley then." Maggie mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Jake's mouth fell open and he looked at the picture again. This time when he looked at the handwriting, he recognized it from the history notes he had been studying. Then he took his hand and covered up the blonde hair. It definitely looked like Miley. He put the picture back down and sat in the chair. Jake thought back about everything since meeting Miley. A lot of things made since now. How Oliver and Lilly were always hiding things from him. They were always telling him that it wasn't their place to say but Miley's. All the looks and silent communication they seemed to have. How things always seemed to be better between him and Miley after he would talk to Hannah about Miley. Jake looked at the handwriting again to burn it in his mind so he could look at Miley's notes and compare.

Back in the limo, Jake looked at the history notes that were from Miley. The writing looked the same. Then he had another idea. Jake dug through his backpack and found the folder that had a certain written conversation on it.

Ah. There it is! Jake read over the conversation and then he pulled out his cell phone and called Hannah.

"Hello"

"Hi, Hannah. Jake here."

"Hi, Jake. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me on Friday night."

"That's sweet of you to ask Jake, but I'm going to be performing Friday night. But I also have some bad news to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm not aloud to go out or date anyone until I'm sixteen. Sorry."

"That's okay. But can you save a dance for me if there is a chance to get at least one dance?"

"If I have a chance, I'll give you a dance."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Just like she had written on the note. So if this secret was the special trust that she gave to Oliver and Lilly, and it was this trust that they guarded so well, and it was this special trust that he wanted, then he would never speak of this to Miley. Not even to tell her he knew. He would keep this secret until she told him that she was Hannah Montana. It also explained so much about the way she treated him in the first place. Jake laughed at himself. He was Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer, turning on the big time celebrity charm for the first day of school to impress everyone. But not Miley Stewart. No because she was most likely a bigger celebrity then he was. But what did that say about him and the way he acted compared to how Miley acted. It was something that kept him busy the rest of the way to the studio.


	31. Chapter 30: Maggie's Dad

**Chapter 31**

Flights and Fights

With the arrival of the pizza, a real nice party started. They even turned on the TV and turned it to a music video channel.

"I can't wait for Friday, Jackson." Miley told him excitingly.

"Why's that?"

"I just can't wait for your pep rally. That is going to be so cool!!!"

"You got that right, Miley." Cooper added.

"Is Hannah Montana really going to lead the pep rally?" Helen asked.

Cooper and Jackson looked at each other and spoke together.

"Oh, yeah!" Then they did their handshake.

Miley just beamed at Jackson.

"Oh, I can't wait!! She's going to spend the whole day at our school Friday." Amy gushed with excitement.

It seemed that even the fates were playing along with them. Just then Hannah came on the TV singing 'If We Were A Movie'. Maddie ran over and grabbed Jackson.

"Excuse me, Miley, as I steal your brother for a dance."

"Be my guest, Maddie."

Miley leaned back on the kitchen island and watched Jackson and Maddie slow dancing together. Just by looking at them you could tell that there was something there. Miley watched Maddie as she totally concentrated on Jackson. Then she looked over at Zack and Lilly. You could tell there was a difference in the way they looked at each other when compared to Jackson and Maddie. Cody came up and leaned beside Miley and followed her stare.

"We don't look at each other like that, do we?" Cody asked.

"No, we don't."

"But I still really like you, Miley."

"I still really like you, Cody."

"But we don't have what they have," Cody sighed.

"No, we don't," Miley said with a sadness in her voice. Cody took Miley's hand. Miley squeezed his hand.

"I still want to write to you all the time, Cody. I really look forward to your letters and I like writing to you."

"I'd like that, Miley."

"Are we still friends?"

"Never stopped."

"Do you want to dance?"

"It would be my honor to dance with my very best friend." Cody answered with a smile, and still holding on to her hand, walked to a clear space on the floor and started to dance with her.

-------------------------------------------------

Dr. Ryan was back in the room with some test results.

"Well the blood oxy is still low, but on the bright side of things, the bacteria count is down. It seems the new antibiotics are finally working."

"That's good, right?" Sara asked.

"Yes, that's good."

"There's a 'but' there, right?"

"Yes. The rate that she is losing red blood cells is presenting a crisis. We're going to have to do the transplant now. I have to go and get it set up." With that Dr. Ryan left Maggie's room.

"Well, I'm going have to leave for the airport and get Jim."

"I'll stay here with Sara." Carey told Sara and Robbie.

"Okay. Hopefully, I'll have Jim back here in good order."

"Thanks, Robbie." Sara told him.

-------------------------------------------------

As Robbie drove to the airport, he realized that there was a group of people that didn't know what was going on. He needed to fix that. Robbie called home.

"MILEY!!! TURN OFF THE TV!!" Jackson called as he ran to the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Jackson. What are you guys doing?"

"Having a pizza party."

"Who's all there?"

"Cooper and his girlfriend Helen. Then everyone else. That's okay isn't?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Put me on speaker, please."

"Okay. Hey guys, quiet down. Dad wants to talk to us."

"Is everyone there?"

"Yes, Daddy," Miley answered as everyone gathered around the phone.

"I'm on the way to the airport to pick up Maggie's dad. Then we're going back to the hospital."

"What's wrong with Maggie, Daddy." Miley asked as a finger of fear went down her spine.

"Nothing right now, bud."

"What do you mean, 'right now'?" Lilly asked with an edge of fear in her voice.

"Well, the good news is that they have the fever down and the infection under control."

"What's the bad news, Dad?"

"She's lost too many red blood cells because of the fever."

"What's that mean?" Oliver asked.

"It means she's not getting enough oxygen into her system." Maddie answered.

"What are they doing about it?" Cooper asked.

"Dr. Ryan is starting the transplant now."

"Can we go see her Daddy?"

"Sorry, bud. Maggie is basically asleep right now. Maybe tomorrow after the transplant is done."

"She's going to be okay. Right, Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, bud, but no one knows right now."

"No, Daddy. She has to be alright. You hear me? She has to be alright…she has to be…" Miley collapsed to the floor in front of the phone. Jackson knelt down and held his sister in his arms as Miley just repeated over and over 'she has to be'.

"Is Miley okay?"

"Not right now, Mr. Stewart. Jackson has her though." Cooper answered.

"Carey and I are going to be at the hospital for a while, so Maddie and the boys can spend the night if they want."

"Okay, Dad. I can drive them to the hotel so they can get their stuff."

"Good. Don't forget all of you have school tomorrow. I'll give you another hour, then the party's over."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Bye."

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie had met Jim at the gate. Jim only brought a carry-on bag. Because of this, they skipped baggage claim and went straight to the car. Robbie had filled Jim in on what was going on at the moment with Maggie. After that, Jim sat quietly in his own world. Having a similar experience when his wife passed, Robbie left Jim to his own thoughts as they drove to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Robbie led Jim up to his daughter's room. Sara and Jim greeted each other as parents that just might lose their child. Carey got up and walked out of the room with Robbie.

"How's Maggie doing?"

"We won't know for twenty-four hours. Dr. Ryan was just in and told us that."

"How'd the transplant go?"

"The marrow's about half in now. It's all up to Maggie."

"Have you and Sara eaten anything?"

"No."

"And the hospital's cafeteria is closed. Let's go see what they want to eat and then we can make a food run."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Robbie and Carey went back in to Maggie's room and took Jim and Sara's orders and then headed out to get the evening meal.

"What are the kids doing?"

"They're all going to spend the night at my house. You can too if you want. We have a nice spare bedroom you could use."

"Thank you, Robbie. I'll take you up on that. Seeing we have a long night in front of us."

"I hate waiting."

"I hate waiting too."

After picking up everyone's meal, they headed back to the hospital and started taking care of Jim and Sara as all four of them watched a very little girl fight for her life.


	32. Chapter 31: Flights and Fights

**Chapter 31**

Flights and Fights

With the arrival of the pizza, a real nice party started. They even turned on the tv and turned it to a music video channel.

"I can't wait for Friday Jackson." Miley told him excitingly.

"Why's that?"

"I just can't wait for your pep rally. That is going to be so cool!!!"

"You got that right Miley." Cooper added.

"Is Hannah Montana really going to lead the pep rally?" Helen asked.

Cooper and Jackson looked at each other and spoke together.

"Oh yeah!" Then they did their handshake.

Miley just beamed at Jackson.

"Oh, I can't wait!! She's going to spend the whole day at our school Friday." Amy gushed with excitement.

It seemed that even the fates were playing along with them. Just then Hannah came on the tv singing 'If We Were A Movie'. Maddie ran over and grabbed Jackson.

"Excuse me Miley as I steal your brother for a dance."

"Be my guest Maddie."

Miley leaned back on the kitchen island and watched Jackson and Maddie slow dancing together. Just by looking at them you could tell that there was something there. Miley watched Maddie as she totally concentrated on Jackson. Then she looked over at Zack and Lilly. You could tell there was a difference in the way they looked at each other when compared to Jackson and Maddie. Cody came up and leaned beside Miley and followed her stare.

"We don't look at each other like that do we?" Cody asked.

"No we don't."

"But I still really like you Miley."

"I still really like you Cody."

"But we don't have what they have." Cody sighed.

"No we don't." Miley said with a sadness in her voice. Cody took Miley's hand. Miley squeezed his hand.

"I still want to write to you all the time Cody. I really look forward to your letters and I like writing to you."

"I'd like that Miley."

"Are we still friends?"

"Never stopped."

"Do you want to dance?"

"It would be my honor to dance with my very best friend." Cody answered with a smile and still holding on to her hand, walked to a clear space on the floor and started to dance with her.

-------------------------------------------------

Dr. Ryan was back in the room with some test results.

"Well the blood oxy is still low, but on the bright side of things, the bacteria count is down. It seems the new antibiotics are finally working."

"That's good right?" Sara asked.

"Yes that's good."

"There's a but there right?"

"Yes. The rate that she is losing red blood cells is presenting a crisis. We're going to have to do the transplant now. I have to go and get it set up." With that Dr. Ryan left Maggie's room.

"Well, I'm going have to leave for the airport and get Jim."

"I'll stay here with Sara." Carey told Sara and Robbie.

"Okay. Hopefully, I'll have Jim back here in good order."

"Thanks Robbie." Sara told him.

-------------------------------------------------

As Robbie drove to the airport, he realized that there was a group of people that didn't know what was going on. He needed to fix that. Robbie called home.

"MILEY!!! TURN OFF THE TV!!" Jackson called as he ran to the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Jackson. What are you guys doing?"

"Having a pizza party."

"Who's all there?"

"Cooper and his girlfriend Helen. Then everyone on else. That's okay isn't?"

"Hey. That's fine. Put me on speaker please."

"Okay. Hey guys, quiet down. Dad wants to talk to us."

"Is everyone there?"

"Yes daddy." Miley answered as everyone gathered around the phone.

"I'm on the way to the airport to pick up Maggie's dad. Then we're going back to the hospital."

"What's wrong with Maggie daddy." Miley asked as a finger of fear went down her spine.

"Nothing right now bud."

"What do you mean 'right now'?" Lilly asked with an edge of fear in her voice.

"Well the good news is that they have the fever down and the infection under control."

"What's the bad news dad?"

"She's lost to many red blood cells because of the fever."

"What's that mean?" Oliver asked.

"It means she's not getting enough oxygen into her system." Maddie answered.

"What are they doing about it?" Cooper asked.

"Dr. Ryan is starting the transplant now."

"Can we go see her daddy?"

"Sorry bud. Maggie is basically asleep right now. Maybe tomorrow after the transplant is done."

"She's going to be okay. Right daddy?"

"I'm sorry bud, but no one knows right now."

"No daddy. She has to be alright. You hear me? She has to be alright…she has to be…" Miley clasped to the floor in front of the phone. Jackson knelt down and held his sister in his arms as Miley just repeated over and over 'she has to be'.

"Is Miley okay?"

"Not right now Mr. Stewart. Jackson has her though." Cooper answered.

"Carey and I are going to be at the hospital for awhile so Maddie and the boys can spend the night if they want."

"Okay dad. I can drive them to the hotel so they can get their stuff."

"Good. Don't forget all of you have school tomorrow. I'll give you another hour, then the party's over."

"Thanks dad."

"Bye."

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie had met Jim at the gate. Jim only brought a carry on bag. Because of this, they skipped baggage calm and went start to the car. Robbie had filled Jim in on what was going on at the moment with Maggie. After that, Jim sat quietly in his own world. Having a similar experience when his wife passed, Robbie left Jim to his own thought as they drove to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Robbie lead Jim up to his daughter's room. Sara and Jim greeted each other as parents that just might lose their child. Carey got up and walked out of the room with Robbie.

"How's Maggie doing?"

"We won't know for twenty-four hours. Dr. Ryan was just in and told us that."

"How'd the transplant go?"

"The marrows about half in now. It's all up to Maggie."

"Have you and Sara eaten anything?"

"No."

"And the hospital's cafeteria is closed. Lets go see what they want to eat and then we can make a food run."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Robbie and Carey went back in to Maggie's room and took Jim and Sara's order and then headed out to get the evening meal.

"What are the kids doing?"

"They're all going to spend the night at my house. You can to if you want. We have a nice spare bedroom you could use."

"Thank you Robbie. I'll take you up on that. Seeing we have a long night in front of us."

"I hate waiting."

"I hate waiting too."

After picking up everyone's meal, they head back to the hospital and started taking care of Jim and Sara as all four of them watched a very little girl fight for her life.


	33. Chapter 32: Making It Through The Day

**Chapter 32**

Making Through The Day

………_you'll never find her_………yes I will, she's right there………_then you'll never reach her_………I don't have too because she's with me………_but this one is not_………you can't have her………_yes I can and I will_………no!!! That's not fair………_you'll have to come and get her_………the voice laughed as the girl got farther way and became lost in the fog………_she's mine now…ha ha ha ha_………nnnoooooo………

Miley sat up in bed and tried to untangle the covers from herself. The dream was back. But this time, it included Maggie. Miley wished that it would just go away. But the words of her doctor reminded her that it would never go away and she knew why it was back this time. She also knew how to deal with it now. She had Mrs. Truscott to thank for that. But right know, she need time to think. So Miley got out of bed, got her guitar and went to the patio. Once on the patio, Miley started to play. With the playing came the tears. She didn't know what she was playing, just that the music reflected what her soul was feeling at the moment. Just as the tears washed out of her eyes to run down her face, the music washed through her soul and out into the night air to be released. She was a creature of music and it was the music that set her free. …beep…beep…beep… Miley reached over and turned off the alarm. What was she doing in bed? The last thing she remembered was playing her guitar on the patio. Her dad poked his head in through the door.

"Good, you're up. No more dreams?"

"No, Daddy. Thanks."

-------------------------------------------------

Jake was at his locker getting ready for another day of school. Today, he was excited about his newfound knowledge. Yes, he had decided to keep the information to himself, but still to talk to Miley knowing that she was Hannah Montana or was it talk to Hannah Montana knowing she's Miley. No it has to be Miley dressing up to be Hannah Montana, anyways, Jake was still excited. He just had to remember everything that Hannah or was it Miley had told him about not being an egomaniac. Okay, this was really making his head hurt now trying to figure out who told him what. How did she keep it all straight anyways?? Speaking of which, Miley, Lilly and Oliver had walked by his locker. Jake closed the door to his locker and went after them.

"Hey guys!"

Our trio stopped and turned to the voice. Jake saw something was wrong.

"What happened?" Jake asked realizing that there was only one thing that could provoke this type of emotion from them. Miley and Lilly teared up at the question.

"Maggie has gotten worse," Oliver answered.

"How?"

"Her red blood cell count is falling so they started the transplant last night."

"AND?"

"We won't know until tonight at the earliest."

"But she looked fine when I saw her," Jake protested.

"Mr. Stewart said the fever finally caught up to her."

On hearing this, Miley turned and walked away from the conversation. Lilly followed her.

"Miley wait…….."

"Let her go, Jake. She'll be okay. Miley had most of the night to deal with the news. Just……be a friend and not a TV star, okay?"

"Yeah."

Jake decided to wait to talk to Miley. So he just went to homeroom and sat down. Oliver came in next. Jake waited patiently. With about a minute before homeroom started, Miley and Lilly came in. Jake looked closely at Miley. She seemed to be in another world and he wondered if she would be able to get through the day or not. Lilly, on the other hand, seemed more like an animal caught in someone's headlights. More scared than anything else but ready to go one way or another without warning. Then there was Oliver. He looked together on the outside. But there was no telling what was going on inside of Oliver. What looked like it was going to be a fun day turned into a day were he might need to hold things together for his friends. Ay, there was a thought he'd never had before. Holding things together for _his friends_.

Jake remembered what it was like when he was younger and had friends. But after he was 'discovered', his friends fell by the wayside as his fame started to grow. Soon he found he was all by himself. That was why he wanted to go back to public school in the first place. He felt alone. The only problem was, Jake Ryan had forgotten how to be a friend. All he knew these last two years on the show was people doing everything for him. Now after seeing everything and hearing everything that Miley had done and is doing for others, Jake Ryan came up short to the measuring stick. But he felt that the time spent with Miley, Lilly, and Oliver was starting to show in him. The biggest evidence was the fact he wasn't showing off anymore. Okay, maybe he'd cut that by half but still. Who would have thought that being friends could give someone such a big headache. Maybe it was easier before he knew about Miley's secret.

-------------------------------------------------

At lunchtime, Lilly was doing a lot better than Miley. So Jake decided to take it upon himself to lighten her mood. And he thought he had the way to do it too.

"I wonder where Hannah is going to take us tomorrow."

Nothing.

"Talk about your zombies."

Still nothing.

"Is that Ashton Kutchner?"

"Where?" Lilly and Miley stood up and looked around.

Oliver and Jake laughed.

"About time you showed some sign of life today, Miley."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Lilly told Jake.

"When did you give up action adventure and go into comedy?" Miley asked.

"Since you two have been spending the first part of the day in Worry World."

"We have every right to be worried. Maggie might die today."

"So can anyone else in the world, Miley. Look, I'm not trying to be mean here or to come off unfeeling, it's just that if you spend your whole life worried about something you can't control, then you'll miss out on life. I don't want Maggie to die anymore than you do, but as I understand it, it's up to Maggie's body to decide the outcome. We just have to get ourselves ready to accept the outcome."

Miley got up and left. Jake started to get up and go after her, but Lilly and Oliver stopped him.

"I need to go after her."

"No you don't. We know where she's going," Oliver told him.

"Okay. So tell me where she's going. And it's going to take the correct answer to keep me here."

Oliver and Lilly looked at each other again. This time Jake knew close enough what they were weighing. Even if he didn't know 'what' it was.

"I'm waiting, and don't give me the 'you have to ask her' answer. Because if I get that, I'm going after Miley."

"Okay. She's going to talk to Mr. Aaron." Oliver told Jake.

Well, that wasn't an answer he was expecting. But as he thought about the things that applied to him about being a celebrity in a public school and having responsibilities to meet for his career, it made since that Mr. Aaron would know just who Miley was. Jake sat back.

"Okay. Now that wasn't that hard was it?"

"Sorry, Jake. There just are some things about Miley we just can't tell you," Lilly told him.

"I know, I know. Only Miley can tell me."

Jake was starting to wonder about Miley as the day continued after lunch. He found himself looking up at the door and clock as time wore on. Even though he knew where she was at, Jake still worried about her. Then he laughed at himself for worrying.

-------------------------------------------------

Dr. Ryan was worried too, but for a different reason. Maggie's red blood cell count was still dropping and her blood oxy was below minimums. But the infection was almost gone and Maggie's temp was back to a low-grade fever. At the rate it was falling, it should be back to normal some time tonight. She yawned and shook her head. She had been here now for thirty-six hours and only caught catnaps along the way. But she was in a fight she had to win. Okay, all of her cases were fights she had to win. She also knew that she would lose some just because there was nothing she could do at this time in medicine. But it was the close ones that got to her. The ones that could go either way. Maggie was one of those. But Dr. Ryan had a game plan.

Since the last transfusion worked extremely well, she was setting up another transfusion. This time the size of the transfusion would be based on what was needed to bring her red blood cell count back up to normal. After doing the math, the result was three units. Once again, Dr. Ryan used the process from the last transfusion. She mixed the antibiotics again and added them to the three units. Then, making sure they were well mixed, she set out to filter the blood before giving it to Maggie. Dr. Ryan spent the rest of the day on the phone chasing down another unit of bone marrow for another transplant.

-------------------------------------------------

Jake waited at Miley's locker at the end of the day. He was soon joined by Lilly.

"Have you seen Miley?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. She was in our last couple of classes."

"That makes me feel better."

"Hi guys. Miley should be here soon. I saw her going into the restroom."

"You think we can see Maggie tonight?" Jake asked in general.

"I don't know. I guess it depends on how Maggie's doing."

"Hi guys."

"Miley," Jake greeted not really sure what to say.

"We going to your house today?" Lilly asked.

"If it's okay?" Oliver added.

"Are you three sure you're not triplets?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Yeah, let's go to my house. Maybe dad has heard something."

Miley got her homework together and the four of them headed off for Miley's house.


	34. Chapter 33: Making It Through The Night

**Chapter 33**

Making It Through The Night

Jackson and Cooper walked to the locker room at the end of the day to get ready for another two hours of practice. They were playing so well against the four-man team that the coach decided to move to endurance training for the rest of the week. That meant more weights, swimming, and stairs.

"You know what I hate about endurance training?" Jackson asked.

"Would it be the weights, swimming and stairs?"

"Exactly."

"Well, look at the bright side."

"There's a bright side?"

"Yeah, we don't have to do anything on Friday."

"Oh yeah. The pep rally."

"I can't wait!! And to think that we'll get to meet Hannah Montana! That's the icing on the cake"

"Okay. Just don't mix baking and a crush, man."

"I don't have a crush on her. She is a little bit young for us, you know."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just that I have met her once or twice whenever dad gets invited to music functions."

"So that is how you score all those concert tickets! You use your dad!"

Jackson let out his breath in a small sigh.

"You caught me. I use my dad." Which was true to a point.

"Don't worry J-man, I won't spill your secret. Now let's get done so we can find out how Maggie's doing."

"Amen to that."

-------------------------------------------------

Maddie and the twins spent a boring day at the house slash beach. Robbie and Carey had gone to the hospital to give Jim and Sara the support they needed as Maggie fought for her life. This left the three of them on their own until the others got home from school. But until then it was boring. At least that is what Zack was thinking. Who said this is the life?

"Tell me again why we are sitting here on the beach being bored."

"We're waiting for the others to get home from school." Cody told Zack.

"But I thought being on vacation meant having fun."

"We're not on vacation Zack, mom is."

"How can you call sitting in a hospital being on vacation or having fun?"

"Because your mom is doing what she wants to do, Zack. Have you not listened to anything that Miley said about helping others?"

"Yes. But I didn't know she meant it."

"Are you sure were related?"

"It explains the fact we look alike."

Maddie listen to Zack and Cody and smiled to herself. She was always amused when they fought about there differences. To Maddie, it was easy to tell the twins apart. They were as different as night and day, but to hear Zack and Cody talk, there was no difference in the two of them basically speaking. But it was always the same when they got into this argument. Cody would go off on how Zack wouldn't study and got into trouble and Zack would go off on how he was the good looking, good around girls and fun to be around twin. Maddie always found that mantra to be very funny because Cody was too. Maddie looked at her watch and decided it was time to break things up.

"Okay, you two. We need to get going if we're going to be ready to go to the hospital when the others get home from school."

"If this is our vacation, then why didn't you go to school with Miley, Cody? I would have thought going to school would be a vacation for you."

"At least I don't consider not being in trouble a vacation."

"Cody. That hurts. I only get in trouble if I'm caught."

"Okay guys, I think this round is a draw." Maddie told them as they went into the Stewarts' house.

Maddie went up to Miley's room to change. As she was changing, she noticed the back wall of the closet seemed to be broken. Curious, Maddie walked over to check it out and got a very big surprise. For when she moved Miley's clothes aside, she found two doors with Hannah Montana's trademark on them. After a bit of thought, curiosity got the best of her and she pushed the door the rest of the way open. The lights came on automatically.

"WOW! This is way better than London's whole floor of the hotel closet."

Maddie walked in and started to look around. One of the first things she saw were the gold and platinum records on the wall. Just below them were the Grammies that she had won. Elsewhere on the walls were articles about Hannah Montana. Over there were autographed pictures to Hannah from other celebrities. As Maddie turn to face another direction, she stopped and stared. There sitting on a shelf were four sets of blonde wigs, each with its own hairstyle. Maddie walked over and picked up the dummy head that had the wig with the straight hairstyle that Hannah is seen with the most.

"This is so cool. And it feels so real."

"That's because it's real hair," Miley said smiling at how Maddie jumped.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just thought the back wall in your closet was broken and I was just checking it out and……"

"It's okay, Maddie. It's kind of like finding the Batcave."

"You can say that again. Are those real?" Maddie asked pointing at the gold and platinum records on the wall after putting the wig back.

"Yep. So are the Grammies."

"Can I pick one up?"

"Sure."

Maddie walked over to the to the trophy case and picked up a Grammy. 'For Best New Artist 2004 – Hannah Montana'. She looked at another for song of the year, I Miss You.

"I Miss You is my most favorite songs of yours, I think. I always cry when I hear it. Was it hard for you to record?"

"Yeah, it was. I had to turn all the lights off in the studio and I sat on a table with my knees pulled up to my chest just to be able to sing it. I only recorded it once." A tear rolled down Miley's check.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"That's okay. I cried through the whole song when I recorded it."

"Is that why to never sing the song in concert?"

"Yeah"

"MILEY, MADDIE! THE LIMO IS HERE" Lilly called up from downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------

The three units for the transfusion were ready to go at one in the afternoon. Dr Ryan set the transfusion up herself. She also took some blood to test. She wanted to see if the transplant had taken yet. Dr. Ryan knew it was too soon, but she was going to run the test anyways.

"How are Jim and Sara holding up?" Dr Ryan asked Carey.

"The tension is starting to show on Sara, but she is doing better now that Jim is here. We're going to try to get her home for one night. Jim is going to bring it up to her later."

"Well, if you think she needs a tranquilizer, let me know."

"Thanks, Dr. Ryan."

Dr. Ryan made a note in Maggie's chart about the sleeping pill for Sara.

After that, she went down to the lab herself to run the test. During the test, she had to stifle several yawns. Okay. After this test, she was going home. I won't be able to help Maggie or any other patients if I don't get my rest too. After looking at several slides, there was still a majority of marrow in the blood stream and no increase of red blood cells. Well, she knew that the results were going to be negative before she even started. She was just hoping.

"Sharon, I'm going home. Run another test in two hours" Dr. Ryan told the lab tech as she made the note on the test order chart.

"Glad to see your going home for some rest, doctor."

"Me too."

Dr. Ryan drove home. She was really looking forward to her bed right now.

But the back of her mind was still chewing on things she had no control over. But when she walked into her bedroom and hit the pillow, all the long years of experience took over and turned that part of her brain off as her eyes closed.

The smell of fine food filtered its way into her mind as Dr. Ryan started to wake up. She rolled over to find that she had a blanket on her, curtains closed and the house quiet. Stretching, Cathy pushed herself up and out of bed. Next, she let her nose lead the way to the kitchen. There in the dining room just off the kitchen sat her family.

"MOMMY" her ten-year-old daughter Jill shouted on seeing her. Jill got out of her chair and went to hug her mom.

"I missed you, Mommy."

"I missed you too, sweetie"

"Is it true she knows Hannah Montana, Mommy?"

"What are you talking about, dear?"

"The word around school is that Hannah's Maggie is at the hospital."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"From kids at school that watched the Hannah concert on Saturday."

"Yes, Hannah's friend Maggie is at the hospital, and yes, she has been there to see her. But you know I can't tell you if she is one of my patients."

"I know. I just thought it would be neat if you had met her, is all."

Jill sat back down as Cathy sat down to eat with her family.

"So tell me, what have you been up to, Brian?"

-------------------------------------------------

The limo dropped the kids off at the hospital and they went up to Maggie's room. Not all of them could go in at once so some waited outside for their turn. There wasn't much visiting to do with Maggie. She was asleep the whole time they were there. The most that could be done was to visit with Jim and Sara. But when it was time to go, Jim had convinced Sara to go home with the kids and get some much needed rest. Sara would be back early in the morning.

Once everyone was back home at the Stewart's house, Frank showed up with the little bottle of medicine that Miley would use tomorrow to make it look like she had the flu. She was not looking forward to that.


	35. Chapter 34: Getting Sick

**Chapter 34**

Getting Sick

Miley got up with the alarm. Then she remembered that she was going to throw-up today in school. Joy. This also met she needed to dress down a little and she could do her make-up to make her look sick. And on the bright side, she could cough on Amber and Ashley. Then when she 'lost it' they would be freaking out. That made her smile.

Miley looked at herself in the mirror and decided not to wash her hair. Next she pulled her hair back with her hands only and just once and put it in a ponytail. Miley looked at her hair. It was messy. Perfect. Next, she used her make-up to put just a hint of circles around her eyes. She looked… …horrible. Then she had an idea to put just a little bit of blush just on the bottom of her nose to make it look red. WOW! I'll have to remember this on a day I want to get out of school. :::cough:::cough::: Sounds good.

Miley went down for breakfast. Her daddy was already making breakfast and she decided to test her act out.

":::cough:::cough::: Morning, Daddy." Miley said in a slight moan.

"You okay, Miley?" Robbie asked as he turned around.

"Wooo…You look horrible!"

"Thanks, Daddy." Miley said in a chipper voice.

"Wow!! You had me fooled. Which reminds me. Here don't forget this." Robbie hand the small bottle to her. Miley frowned at the bottle her dad gave her. She set it on the table and looked at it. Then thinking better of that, she took the bottle and put it in her backpack.

"Give me a big stack today, Daddy. If I have to lose lunch, I want a BIG breakfast."

"You got it, bud." Robbie said as he handed over a big stack of pancakes.

"How come Miles gets more than me? I'm in training, you know." Jackson whined.

"And I'm throwing up today."

"Sounds like an eating disorder, Dad."

"Stop it, Jackson."

"Why, Miles?"

"Because you ain't funny."

"This from the girl that will be doing slap stick today."

"Daddy!"

"Alright, Jackson, that's enough. Or maybe I should have Frank bring a bottle over for you."

"Gotta go," Jackson left in a hurry.

"Sara still asleep I take it, Daddy?"

"Dr. Ryan gave her a sleeping pill last night. I don't expect her for a while, bud."

"Will you be picking me up from school, Daddy?"

"Who else is there to pick you up?"

"Do you want the short list or the long one?"

"Very funny. Now go throw-up."

Miley got up and left for school.

-------------------------------------------------

She waited for Lilly and Oliver at the corner. Once they were together, the set off for school.

"Boy, Miley, you look awful," Lilly laughed.

Miley coughed on Lilly.

"Sorry, I hope I don't give you anything," Miley giggled.

"Well, I think you may have giving me something."

"What's that?"

"A bad case of lovin' blues." Oliver sang.

"Don't quite your day job, Oliver," Miley told him sarcastically.

"I have a day job?"

"Well, you can't sing. And that is a professional opinion," Miley told Oliver.

The rest of the way to school was filled with corny jokes about Miley being sick. Oliver won with the corniest joke. As they came into school, Mr. Aaron was standing in his usual place watching the students come to school. When Miley came in, she looked awful. If he didn't know what was going on, he would have sent her straight to the nurse's office.

"Miley, you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Mr. Aaron spoke loudly.

"My tummy is just a little upset is all. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mr. Aaron."

"Okay," Mr. Aaron said sounding unsure.

And so another day of acting for Miley started.

Other kids were giving her strange looks as she walked to her locker to get ready for homeroom. When she closed the door, Jake walked up.

"Hey, Miley."

"Oh hi, Jake."

"You feeling okay?"

"My tummy is just a little upset. Something I must have eaten last night. I'll be alright. Why? What's up?"

"I was hoping to introduce you to Hannah tonight."

"Is that tonight? I totally forgot!"

"Yeah, it is. Uh Miley, I have a little secret to tell you."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"Well, when we weren't friends, we are friends? (Miley nodded) I talked to Hannah about us and she gave me some good advice on getting to know you better."

"So now I know who to hunt down to get even with." Miley giggled and then faked a couple of coughs.

"Are you sure your okay? You really don't look too well."

"I'm okay, Jake." Miley told him as they entered homeroom.

Amber and Ashley were already in their seats. Miley smiled in her head and walked over by them. When she was even with them, Miley had a coughing fit on Amber and Ashley.

"Ewww…."

"Gross…."

"Try being sick over there by the losers."

"Ooooo……Tssss…."

Miley's reply to this was another coughing fit. Then she went and sat down as Amber and Ashley tried to de-germ themselves. Lilly and Oliver had seen half of what had happened but were still laughing quietly to themselves at the scene.

"You know if you really play this up Miley, no one will every believe that you're Hannah Montana," Lilly whispered to Miley.

"Good point, Lilly."

"……and for the final announcement for today, the winners of the fundraising contest from last week will be picked up and driven home by Hannah Montana in her limo. This would be Jake Ryan, Lilly Truscott, Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. I also expect everyone to be well behaved tomorrow, as Hannah will be spending the day with us. Have a good day, everyone."

Miley took Lilly's idea to heart and was just horrible in all of her classes and in the hallways. By the time lunch got here, no one wanted to be around her for fear of catching something.

"Are you going to eat anything, Miley?" Oliver asked.

"Guess I have to if I'm going to be sick." A small knot of dread started to form inside of Miley. She decided to eat just a few things that were soft and that she wasn't too fond of.

"Are you sure your okay, Miley?" Jake asked as he sat down with them.

"I don't know."

"Well, you sure you should be eating anything then?"

"Well, maybe a little something will help settle my tummy down."

"Just take it easy on the food."

"Yeah. Guess I'll stop here." Miley took her tray to the return belt and came back to join the others. Once back at the table, Miley rested her head on her arms and tried to look as sick as possible.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley took her time in going to class. This was it. You can do this. For Maggie.

"Have you done it yet?" Lilly made Miley jump.

"Am I throwing up yet?"

"Well, no."

"Go in and make sure the path to the trash can is clear. I'll count to ten and then 'take my medicine'." Miley used air quotes. Lilly nodded and went into the classroom to make sure Miley had a clear path. One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…nine and half…nine and three quarters…nine and seven eighths…sigh…ten. Miley took the cap off and downed it all in one bitter swallow. She quickly put the bottle into her pocket and started to walk into class not knowing what to expect.

Miley had gone five steps into the classroom when she felt the medicine start to work. The first thing she noticed was the muscles in her throat change direction. The next thing was the squeezing of her stomach muscles. At that feeling, Miley quicken her pace to the trashcan. Amber and Ashley noticed Miley quicken her pace from when she came into the room and they both stood up to block her path. The intelligence of their choice was soon evident. At this moment, the medicine took its full affect. The whole class broke into laughter as the results of Amber and Ashley's action came into full affect.

"Amber. Ashley. Both of you go to the nurse's office and get cleaned up." Their teacher told them while trying to keep a straight face. Meanwhile, Miley had dropped to all fours as the medicine finished doing what it was designed to do. Miley wanted to laugh along with the class at what had just happened to Amber and Ashley, but that's hard to do when one is throwing up.

"Are you okay, Miley?" Mrs. Cutter asked.

"NO," Miley whined.

"Lilly, would you help Miley to the nurse's office, please?"

"Glad too." Lilly got up and moved to help Miley.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had my insides turned inside out. What do you think?"

"Well, it was funny how Amber and Ashley got what they asked for."

"Yeah. That was funny. Wished I could have laughed too." Miley smiled.

"Do you want to rinse your mouth out?"

"Good idea."

They walked to the nearest drinking fountain and Miley rinsed out her mouth.

"That is so much better."

"What was it like?"

"Like I was throwing up."

"What was the medicine like?"

"Can we talk about this later. I did just throw up!"

"My bad."

They reached the nurse's office and Amber and Ashley were in there with spare clothes on.

"Oh, Miley. I'm glad you made it here. How are you doing?"

"I want to go home."

"Okay. Just lay down on the bed there and I'll call your dad."

"Now. Do you two want to call your parents and get some clothes brought here?"

"YES!" They both said at the same time.

"You can call them after I call Miley's dad."

Miley just laid back on the bed with a very small smile tugging at her lips over the results of the day. She planned on pumping Lilly for info as soon as Lilly got home from school.


	36. Chapter 35: A Night On The Town

**Chapter 35**

A Night On The Town

Jake was waiting by Lilly's locker after class.

"Is it true what I've heard about Miley?"

"I don't know. What have you heard?"

"That she got sick in class."

"Yep, you heard right."

"Is the part about Amber and Ashley true too?"

"I don't know. What did you hear?"

"That after Miley came into the room, she start to run to the front of the class. Then Amber and Ashley stood up and stood in her way and stayed there. And then Miley puked on them."

"Yep. That's what happen."

"Oh man! Wish I could've been there to seen that!"

"So what is everyone saying then?"

"That they got what they deserve for getting in a sick person's way. Miley is sum what of a hero for doing it. Although she probably doesn't feel that way."

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to be doing tonight?"

"Are you feeling okay Jake?"

"Yeah why?"

"Did you forget that we are going out on the town with Hannah tonight."

"I just thought they would change it with Miley being sick."

"Why would Hannah change her plans just because Miley's sick. Besides that, I was really looking forward to meeting Hannah tonight."

"Oh yeah right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I've got to get to class Jake. I'll see you at the end of the day."

"Later Lilly."

Well that was something to think about. Lilly acted like tonight was still on. But if Miley is sick, then how could she be Hannah? Maybe I was wrong then. Maybe Miley wasn't Hannah. Miley did look horrible all day. But make-up could do that. But she was sick in class. You can't fake that. Can you? But what about the handwriting and the picture? Those weren't fake. And the phone call about the dance. Hannah answered me exactly the way Miley said she would. Almost word for word. What's going on here? Wait a minute, maybe that's what's going on! If Miley is Hannah then she couldn't be in school at the same time. She would have to fake being sick. And what better way at fake being sick then to be sick. But how did she make herself throw-up? That's a good question. One that I have to find the answer for.

-------------------------------------------------

After Amber and Ashley left the nurse's office, Mr. Aaron came in and asked Miley to come to his office. Mrs. Clearwater objected to this, but Miley said she was feeling much better now and she could wait for her dad in Mr. Aaron's office.

"From the way the rumor mill is running, you put on quite the show this afternoon." Mr. Aaron chuckled as he closed the door to his office.

"I'm glad someone enjoyed my little dramatic play." Miley sighed.

"What? You were afraid of being embarrassed?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're more of a hero right now. Go figure."

"Well, it was Amber and Ashley." Miley laughed.

"How is Maggie doing?"

"It's up to her body now. I hate waiting!"

They were stopped by a knock on the door. Miley got up and went to the door and opened it. It was her dad on the other side.

"Hi Mr. Aaron. Ready to go Miley?"

"Lets go daddy."

"Aren't you suppose to be sick?"

"Oh right. :::cough::: let's go :::cough::: daddy." Miley said in a weak voice.

"That's better. See you later Mr. Aaron."

"Bye"

-------------------------------------------------

Miley and her dad went home so that she could change into Hannah. They were going to a nice restaurant and then a VIP box for a Lakers game. What to wear? A nice restaurant meant nice clothes. A basketball game meant casual clothes. Mix them together and you get nice causal clothes. That meant cowboy boots, form fitting blue jeans, an over skirt of see thru black, and a white angora sweater with an over size turtle neck. To this she added a black chocker ribbon. Next it was to the bathroom for make-up and a little work on her wig and presto. Hannah was really impressed with how she looked. Hannah give her alarm clock a quick look. Good, just right on the time. To underscore that thought, her dad yelled up to her.

"Miley! Time to go."

"Coming daddy."

Hannah came down the stairs to find Roxi was there too.

"Hi Roxi."

"Hi baby girl."

"Good luck bud." Robbie said as he hugged her.

"Thanks daddy."

"You have the tickets Roxi?"

"Roxi has them right here." She patted her purse.

"Lets go Roxi." Hannah called from the door.

Robbie walked them out to the limo and closed the door and watched them drive off.

"Good Luck."

-------------------------------------------------

Jake was still thinking about his little problem he set his self after Miley left. After weighing all the facts and evidence, well what he had, Jake was ninety percent sure he was right about Miley being Hannah. But he decided to keep a close eye on Hannah, Lilly and Oliver. He knew that they were so close they could and some times did finish the other person's sentences. They could also make decisions with each other without talking. He was going to have to watch them closely.

The bell ring to signal the end of class. Just home room and then they would be taken home by Hannah. As Jake walked to his locker, there was a buzz in the air.

……did you see her……boy she was looking hot……she waved to me……she talked to me...

Jake got to his locker and put his books away. There diffidently was a buzz. It remind him of the time when he first started school here. So this is what it was like for Miley when he first came here. What he saw next made him feel bad about how he acted. There was Hannah walking down the hallway. Not only was she stopping to talk to everyone that had something to say, she listen to them. Really listen to them. That was something he never did. No. When he was among his fans, it was all about him. But seeing Hannah among her fans, she made it all about them. No wonder Miley hated him so much at the beginning. I guess I have a lot to answer for.

Jake walked into homeroom as Oliver and Lilly did too.

"Why aren't you two over there with Hannah?"

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Aren't we spending the night with her?" Oliver finished.

"Try not to scare her when you guys do that."

Olive and Lilly just looked at each other when Jake told them that.

The bell sounded to signal the start of homeroom. There was heard the sound of running feet as the tone fade away to nothing. Everyone in the room turn to the door and wait with excitement for Hannah to come in.

"Wait out here Roxi."

"Okay. But remember, Roxi got her eyes on you."

"yeah, i know." Hannah said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hannah sang as she went into her homeroom.

As Hannah came in, Amber and Ashley jumped up and screamed.

"IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!!"

They run up to her and grabbed an arm each and started to jump up and down. Hannah responded quickly.

"Hmmm……I'm sorry but you guys kind smell bad."

The whole class broke out into laughter. Amber and Ashley quickly slipped away and back to their desks.

"Okay settle down class." Mr. Corelli total the class several times.

After the class got quiet, Mr. Corelli continued.

"Hannah, would you like to come up and say something?"

"Sure." Hannah walked to the front of the room and turned to face everyone.

"As you know, I'll be spend the day in school with y'all so please just treat me like another student."

Jake felt like Hannah was looking right at him when she said that.

"I see Jake sitting there, but where is Lilly, Oliver and Miley?"

Oliver and Lilly raised there hands and waved.

"Hi guys. You must be Oliver. Are you Miley or Lilly?" Hannah asked Lilly.

"I'm Lilly. Miley went home sick after lunch."

"To bad. Maybe we can stop by her house on the way taking you guys home. Ah, that is if you know where she lives."

"We do." Oliver answered.

But before Hannah could respond, Mr. Aaron came on the PA with the final announcements for the day and instructions for everyone tomorrow when Hannah would be spending the day with them. With that the last bell of the day sounded.

Everyone started to head for their lockers and home. That is everyone that wasn't trying to see Hannah. Hannah for her part went to Jake, Oliver and Lilly's locker in turn and then they made their way to the limo. All the time Hannah was give as much attention to the other students that she could. A mob much larger then any that followed Jake around had formed around them as they made their way to the limo and safety. Once everyone was in, the limo went to Miley's house.

-------------------------------------------------

The limo pulled up in front of Miley's house and everyone got out. Hannah walked up to the door and almost opened it but she did a quick save and pushed the doorbell.

"Your Hannah Montana young lady!" Robbie Ray said as he answered the door.

"Hi Mr. Stewart." Lilly piped in.

"Lilly. Oliver. Jake. Why don't everyone come in."

"Mr. Stewart, I heard that Miley came home sick today. I was wondering if it would be okay for me to see her?"

"Sorry Hannah. She's asleep in her room right now. She's really upset about tonight, but she doesn't want to miss tomorrow night's dance."

"Would you tell her that I stopped by?"

"You can count on it."

"Well then, I have to get everyone home so we can go out tonight."

"Hey, just where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"Have you heard of the new restaurant called 'Davy Jones' Locker'?"

"The one that just opened up two weeks ago?" Jake asked.

"That's the one. We have reservations at five o'clock. Then we're going to the Lakers-Heat game. We get to met all the players."

"The Heat??? With Shack??? I get to met him!!" Oliver was star stuck.

"Yeah. That's them." Hannah answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for??? Let's get going." Oliver was pulling Hannah and Lilly towards the door.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Stewart." Hannah called over her shoulder.

Jake shrugged his shoulders and followed.

-------------------------------------------------

Jake was having a hard time keeping his resolve about Miley being Hannah. At Lilly's house, her mom was taking a ton of pictures and at Oliver's house, everyone was falling all over her for her attention. At his house, his parents were just a little star struck too. But they were use to being around celebrities. There just something about Hannah that got to his parents too. And the more he watched her the more he was sure that it was Miley. Hannah acted just like her. But there was still the small bit of doubt.

Once back in the limo, Hannah turned to everyone.

"I thought we take a second to stop in and see Maggie if that is okay with everyone."

They all nodded. Hannah signaled the driver to take them to the hospital.

"I been meaning to ask you Jake, is this the same Miley you've been talking to me about. Because if it is, I was looking forward to meeting her."

"Yeah, that's the Miley I was talking about."

Lilly and Oliver dropped their mouths and looked at each other and then at Hannah and then at Jake.

"If y'all don't close your mouths, your going to catch a few flies."

Both Lilly and Oliver laughed at that comment. But Lilly give Hannah a look that said this was not over. Hannah slightly shrugged and tilted her head in response. Jake saw everything. Hannah decided to talk to question them to 'find' out more about them until they got to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, everyone went up to Maggie's room. To Hannah's surprise, Robbie, Carey, Jackson, Maddie, and the twins where there too. Robbie was even playing his guitar for Maggie.

"Mr. Stewart? What are you doing here?" A surprised Hannah asked.

"We came to see how Maggie was doing."

"You know Maggie?"

"Small world isn't?"

"Hannah?" A weak voiced Maggie called out.

"Yes Maggie. I'm here." Hannah moved over to Maggie.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Sure. What song do you want to hear?"

"The one you wrote about your mom."

Hannah froze. Maddie caught her breath remembering what Miley had told her about the song.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Please?"

"Okay Maggie." The color had left Hannah's face. The emotions starting to churn up under the surface. Lilly and Oliver exchange another look with Hannah. Something was going on here and Jake sensed it.

Hannah walked over to Mr. Stewart.

"Can I borrow your guitar Mr. Stewart?"

"Sure thing Hannah."

Jake noticed that Mr. Stewart said something very quietly to Hannah and Hannah nodded her head ever so slightly. Something was going.

Hannah took the guitar and walked over by Maggie. She sat on a chair and started to strum the guitar. She didn't start singing at first but just played. Jake looked around the room and noticed the emotion on everyone's faces. It was just a song wasn't it? As Jake tried to piece everything he was seeing together, Hannah's very sad and soft voice came to his ears.

_I miss you, I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in awhile…_

As Jake watched and listen to Hannah singing, he notice something he'd never seen before. She was crying. So was most everyone else in the room. Okay the twins weren't but they were very somber. So was Jackson and Oliver. Jake remember the song of course. It when song of the year at the Grammies. But as he thought about it, he could not remember ever her singing it at any of the concerts he'd been to or seen on tv. What was it the Maggie had said? _The one you wrote about your mom._ And Miley isn't over her mom's death yet. And Hannah wrote this song about her mom.

So Miley wrote this song to help get over her mom's death! Now wonder she never sings this song at concerts.

_Sha la la la…I miss youuuuuu._

As the last note faded, Maddie walked over to Hannah and hugged her.

"Thanks Hannah." Maggie told her.

"Your welcome." Hannah said as Maddie stepped away from her.

"Well you think of me when you sing that song too."

"I won't have too Maggie. You'll still be here."

"Do you believe that Hannah?"

"Yes I do."

"Well you come back tomorrow?"

"I will. I promise."

"Maybe you can sing me another song then."

"I will. But I have to go now. I love you sis."

"I love you too……sis." Maggie smiled.

Hannah got up and walked over to the mirror to fix her face before turning around to face the others. She wish she could hug her dad, but Jake was here. She did however hugged Jim and Sara.

"Okay. Everyone ready to go?" Everyone agreed and Hannah started for the door. Lilly got up and took Hannah's arm into her hands and walked beside her. They talked quietly to each other. Jake walked behind them with Oliver. Now more than ever, he was sure that Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana are the same person.


	37. Chapter 36: Hannah Goes To School

**Chapter 36**

Hannah Goes To School

…_beep…beep…beep…beep…_

I hate early mornings Miley thought to herself as she turned off the alarm. Nevertheless, she pulled herself up and started to get ready for school. She started in the shower. Once she was done there, it was time for clothes. Miley went into her Hannah closet and picked out Hannah's nice causal clothes. Black dress sandals with a strap wrapped around her ankle, black knee length shuffle skirt, silky black tank top with white butterfly design and white straps and a attached white shrug. Not to dress and not to plain. Next Miley want to the bathroom and did her hair up for her wig. Where's the wig? Duh! I left it in the closet. After getting the wig, Miley proceeded to put it on. It was small, but it still fit. Moreover, once it was sewn on, it would stay on. All she needed now was for Carey to get here to sew it on. While she was waiting, Hannah started to chew on her nails. She stopped when she saw herself chewing on them. Looking down at them, she realized that Hannah has perfect nails. Well, at less in all the photographs she does. There was only one thing to do. Hannah started to look for her fake nails. The one good thing about being a highly photograph celebrity, she had a ton, okay a lot, of finished press on nails already fit to her fingers. Once again, she went back into the Hannah closet to get the nails. Finding the nails, she decided on a French finish. It only took five minutes for her to fit the nails to her fingers. By the time she was done, Carey had joined her.

"Are you ready to get your hair sewn on?"

"Just so you don't sew it to my head."

"What else am I going to sew too?"  
As Carey got started on attaching the wig to her hair, Hannah started to think about last night.

After they left the hospital, the limo took them to Davy Jones' Locker. As they got out of the limo, fans took noticed. Hannah went over to a group of fans that were calling out to her.

"Hi. What are your names?" Hannah asked as she reached out to shake hands.

"I'm Sara."

"Janet."

"Mary."

"Barb."

"Well, it's nice to met y'all. Would you guys like an autograph?"

"That would be like way cool Hannah!!!"

Hannah reached into her purse and pulled out a marker and four small photos.

"Is it okay if they all say the same thing?"

"Sure!" They all said at once.

Hannah just put 'To their name From Hannah Montana' on the pictures and handed them out.

"Just what until we tell everyone at school Monday!!" Hannah hear one of them squeal as she started back to the others. But then she notice something that caught her attention. There was a girl that came up to Jake. She was looking back at her friends that were all excited. Hannah stopped to watch to see if Jake went into egomaniac mode or not.

"Hi. What's your name?" Jake asked as he shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm Tina. Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure. But I don't have a pen."

"Roxi has a marker."

Roxi surprised Jake and he jumped. Hannah giggled. She then watch Jake sign the girls forearm. With the autograph in place, Tina turn and ran back to her friends. Hannah walked up to Jake. When he turned around, he jumped again. The smile on her face brought out a smile on his face.

"Now isn't that better than be an egomaniac tv star?"

"Yeah. It is."

With that, the four of them went into the restaurant for a great seafood meal.

The owner was at the restaurant and ask if Hannah and Jake would pose for a picture. Hannah told him she would if Oliver and Lilly were in the picture too. So the five of them pose as Roxi took the picture. Before they left the restaurant, the owner had printed out the digital picture and brought it out to have everyone sign it.

At the basketball game, it was all Jake and Oliver. They were just in awe of the players and did anything to hang with them on the court. Lilly and Hannah were happy to hang back and watch and talk to the players that were in the bench areas. The game itself as great it went into double overtime to the pure joy of Jake and Oliver. Oliver liked the Heat and Jake liked the Lakers. Hannah and Lilly had a great time watching Jake and Oliver go at each other through out the game. The Lakers won by a point because Shack put up on of his famous brick free throws that would have tied the game in the last seconds of the game. Lilly did a little happy dance with Hannah that the guys didn't see. Hannah knew, as did Oliver, that one of the father/daughter activities the Lilly and her dad did was to go to Lakers games. After the game, everyone was dropped off at their respected houses and a happy but tired Miley with wig in hand came into the house went upstairs and was asleep as soon as she climbed into bed.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry honey. I was just making sure I had the wig on tight. Hate to have it come off and still be sewn to your hair."

"Good point Carey. Give it a few more tugs."

A few more tugs and pulls insured that the wig was not coming off. Hannah gave Carey and hug and thanked her. Carey left to go downstairs and Hannah finished getting her hair and make-up done before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi daddy, Carey, Maddie, Cody, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson? Where's Jackson daddy?"

"Right behind you bud."

Hannah jumped as she turn around to find Jackson right right behind her.

"Thanks a lot Jackson. Give me a heart attack! All I wanted was to asked you if you wanted me to sing a song for you at the pep rally."

"Hey, you can. What about 'One Moment In Time' by Whitney Houston?"

"Daddy?"

"You got it son."

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh daddy, do you have that other courier bag for me?"

"Yes. It's in my office bud. But finish your breakfast first."

Hannah sat back down and finished her breakfast. Then she jumped up to get the bag from her dad's office.

"Is the limo here yet?"

"Not yet Hannah." Lilly told her.

"I'm as nervous as the first day of school." Hannah commented.

"Well it is your first day of school Hannah." Oliver observed.

"Yeah I guess your right." Then Hannah turned to her dad.

"Why haven't I been in school!" She asked in a stern voice.

"Because I don't trust all them boys in school." Robbie laughed.

"What am I? A grilled cheese sandwich?" Oliver asked.

"Well, since I trust you, the answer would have to be yes." Robbie chuckled.

"The limo's here." Cody told everyone.

Hannah ran back to her dad's office and grab the forgotten bag. She also grab a notebook, pencils and pens. Then she ran to the limo.

"Frank! What are you doing here?" Hannah asked.

Frank was wearing a mustache, dark glasses, a fedora, a black two piece suit, white dress shirt and a black tie. He looked like a g-man.

"Roxi woke up feeling horrible. So she called me. What do you think?"

"Very man in black." Oliver commented.

"Good. That's what I was going for."

"Well, what do we call you?"

"Harry. As in Dirty Harry. Boy, I loved those movies."

"I think we're having a bad influence on him Hannah." Lilly observed.

"Ya think?"

-------------------------------------------------

The limo drove to Jake's house to pick up Jake.

"Where's Roxi?"

"She was feeling bad this morning. This is Harry. He doesn't talk much."

"Looking like that, he doesn't have too." Jake said looking at him cautiously.

"What the book bag for Hannah?"

"Well, if am going to school for the day, I need school supplies don't I? You didn't think I was just going to sit there and do nothing did you?"

"Well, maybe……no?"

"Graceful save Jake." Oliver observed.

"Yeah, smooth as ice." Lilly agreed.

What Jake didn't know was that Miley had all the same classes that Lilly did. Not that they were all together at the same time, but they did have the same classes and teachers. So even thou she was going to school as Hannah, Miley will still be in school too. Not that anyone else would notice. Hannah was just glad she didn't have any test today.

"Aren't we going to pick up Miley?" Jake asked.

"Miley was my first stop. She is still under the weather, but she is still hoping to make the dance tonight. I did talk to her for about five minutes. She is a really nice girl. I can see why you like her."

Lilly and Oliver both look at Miley and then at Jake. Jake had blushed a little because he didn't really tell Lilly and Oliver how much he liked Miley. Miley was blushing because she just realized what she said in front of Lilly and Oliver. Frank just smiled at the whole scene. Lucky for everyone that the tension was broken by them arriving at school. Everyone got out and went to Mr. Aaron's office to get the low down on the day.

"Hi Hannah." Mr. Aaron greeted her as the six of them went into his office.

"We decided to team you up with Lilly since your both girls. I have here a set of books for the classes she has just like you asked." They were really Miley's books from her locker.

"We also set a table up in the lunchroom the way you asked to so you can greet and met the kids."

"And the pep rally?"

"Main gym of the high school. Set up for last period and homeroom. Everyone in the junior high will cross the campus together. We have a golf cart to get you there quickly. When do you think you need to go?"

"All I need to do is a sound check. Maybe ten minutes before the rest of the school."

"Okay. We can do that easily."

"Great. Guess we'll be off to class then." Hannah smiled.

The students were starting to fill the halls as the time for school to start came closer. Hannah took a deep breath, looked to Frank, nodded and stepped out into the hallway. Instantly, she was surrounded by other students. She took her time. Greeting everyone she could and answering questions. They know from yesterdays closing announcements that she would be doing autographs at lunch time and would not give any out until then. Plus Frank had a very imposing look about him. Hannah followed Lilly to her locker so she could get her books. The crowd followed too.

During all the activity in the hallway, Jake watched Hannah/Miley. It truly amazed him that she was even nice to the ones that didn't like her, didn't care one way or another, or just really didn't care for Miley. The old Jake would have had those students eating out of his hand doing what he asked them to do. But Miley was not like that at all. She asked their names, even though she already know them, asked what was on their mind and actually listen to what they had to say. She gave each one her undivided attention. And ever single person she talked to felt special when they left her.

Now wonder she disliked him at first, he was an obnoxious jerk. He also knew that he had a long ways to go before she would ever tell him she was Hannah Montana. But before Jake could finish his self examination, the warning bell for homeroom went off.

-------------------------------------------------

Jake made his way to homeroom and found his seat by Oliver. All the other kids had rush to get there before Hannah did. This included Amber and Ashley. They made sure there was a desk open right beside them. Oliver got Jake's attention and directed it to Mr. Corelli at the front of the class. Jake looked and laughed to his self. Mr. Corelli had dressed in away that only he could have considered dapper. He was also holding a single white carnation. Obviously it was for Hannah. Lilly and Hannah came into the room at the same time. There was even time for Hannah to mingle a few minutes before homeroom started.

"Hannah!!! I saved you a seat!" Amber and Ashley said at the same time.

"Oooo……tssss……."

Hannah and Lilly looked at each other and then at Amber and Ashley.

"I'm sorry. But Lilly as one of the winners will be show me around today. So I'll just sit here in this empty desk by Lilly. That is if no one is sitting here." Hannah said with just a touch of southern accent.

"That's Miley Stewart's desk and she should be here anytime now." Amber told Hannah.

"So you can sit here." Ashley finished as she indicated beside hers.

"If this is Miley's desk, I'll sit here since Miley was still not feeling to good when I stop to pick her up today in my limo." Hannah smiled sweetly to Amber and Ashley as she sat down at HER desk. Some of the others in the class glared at them for what they tried to do.

"What's that smell? Bacon that just got burned!" Lilly said under her breath to Hannah. They both giggled. The students that were around Hannah all turned and started to talk with her. What shocked Jake the most right now was that no one, not even his groupies, were paying any attention to him. The saying of 'What's good for the goose is good for the gander' came to mind as he watched her. Well, now he knew how she felt.

"Your attention please." Mr. Corelli called out after the bell rang.

"First of all, I would like to welcome", Mr. Corelli took the flower and started to walk to Hannah, "the fair hair maiden, Miss Hannah Montana, to our humble room." Mr. Corelli presented the flower to Hannah with a flourish of his hand.

"Thank you." Hannah said as she took the carnation from him.

"Would you like to say a few words to the class my lady?"

"Ooookay. I would just like to say I'm glad that I can spend the day with everyone and look forward to more conversations with y'all."

-------------------------------------------------

Hannah was having a real good time of it. She finally got to spend the whole day of school with Lilly. They even had a three class note conversation going. The best thing about it was none of the teachers saw them passing the notes or really didn't care about it. But Hannah did pay attention in the classes. After all, this was material she was going to have to know for the up coming tests. Hannah even surprise a few classes when she asked some very good questions about what was being taught. But Hannah's favorite class was coming up. It was choir with Miss. Mayer. Other than Mr. Aaron, Miss Mayer was the only other school personal that knew she was Miley Stewart.

"Okay everyone. Settle down. This should be an interesting class with our guest present today." Miss Mayer started the class.

"We are going to be practicing our music for C.S.M.A. (California School Music Association) contest. We will continue were we left of yesterday."

"Miss Mayer?" Ashley raised her hand.

"Yes Ashley."

"Miley isn't here. Can I sing her solo?"

"Maybe we should ask our guest if she would like to sing the solo today." Miss. Mayer smiled at Hannah.

"Would you like to sing with use Hannah?"

"I be glad too. Miss Mayer."

"Lilly, could you get Miley's folder for Hannah."

"Yes Miss Mayer." Lilly went to the folder cabinet and got Miley's fold and brought it to Hannah. Hannah opened the folder and 'looking' at Lilly's folder, pulled out the music and opened it. Miss Mayer started the pianist and soon brought the choir in.

Before the end of class, Miss Mayer had ask Hannah if she could tell the class what it was like for her as a professional singer.

"Well, I was taking voice lessons since I was eight. My coach, which I still see three times a week, started with teaching me how to breath. Don't laugh. The ability for a singer to breath will define everything about your voice. After I learned how to breath, it was time for scales. I hated them. I still do. But if you can't do scales, then you can't increase you range. If you have no range, then you can't sing very many songs. So what does this all mean? It means I spend nine hours a week working on my voice. Any questions?"

"Yes, I believe your name is Ashley."

"Is recording a CD fun?"

"Afraid not. My last CD I recorded, I was in the studio for eight hours a day for three weeks. Those eight hours a day does not include lunch or breaks. So you see, a singer has to have a very strong voice. And if it sounds like work, it is. Yes, I love to sing, but it is my job too."

Hannah answered a few more questions before the lunch bell sounded. As the class left for lunch, Hannah stayed behind to talk to Miss Mayer.

Hannah reached into her bag and pulled out a complete set of CD's. All of them were signed. On the first of the set, Hannah wrote, To a great teacher of music. Your friend, Hannah Montana.

"Here, I want you to have these."

"Thanks Hannah. I'll treasure them always."

"You think I scared them about being a singer?"

"No. But you scared me." She laughed at herself.

"Hey, do you want to know my secret?"

"Sure. What's your secret?"

"I hate scales too!" They both laughed at that.

"I better get going. I have a school full of fans to have lunch with."

"Good luck with that Hannah."

-------------------------------------------------

Frank had set a table up in the lunchroom for Hannah to use. There was a stack of 8x10's of Hannah. There was a small pile of markers. And there was her lunch. Hey, celebrities have to eat too. When Hannah got to the lunchroom, everyone made way for her to get to her table. Plus the student had to eat too. Soon a line was formed and the process like so many others in her life as Hannah started again. The presents of Frank behind her and the way her look, kept the line moving at a decent pace. Plus Hannah worked very hard at keeping it to two questions from everyone. Mr. Aaron had helped too. With the pep rally at the end of the day, he rearrange the end of the school day so there would be one class after lunch and just a little more time in lunch itself to give all the kids an equal chance of talking to Hannah.

By the time lunch was over, it appeared that everyone that wanted to see Hannah was happy. The bell for the last class of the day sounded and the student body moved off to class.


	38. Chapter 37: The Pep Rally

**Chapter 37**

The Pep Rally

Dr. Ryan started the day early. She went straight to her computer to get the Email updates of her patients. Okay, there was only one that was serious right now and had her undivided attention. Maggie Baker. The news was mixed. With the new blood transfusions, the infection was gone and her temperature was going down nicely. It was finally back to a low grade temperature. No longer was it classified as a fever. Also the blood oxy was back up to normal ranges thanks to the transfusions. The only bad new was that there was no sign of the transplant taking hold. Yes the red blood cell count was up, but only by the amount of the transfusion. The other good news that was in the Email was the fact that they were able to get another transplant amount of bone marrow lined up for another attempt. This one just might work because the conditions of the transplant were 100 times better than the last attempt.

The routine had become quite routine at the Stewart house. After the kids were off to school, the limo would bring Carey and the kids to the house. From there the kids had a choice of activities to choose from. Robbie and Carey went to the hospital to give support to Jim and Sara. More than once, Robbie ask Carey if she wanted to do something else. But she had replied the same every single time. That she was having a great vacation and helping the Bakers in their time of need was very fulfilling for her.

-

Dr. Ryan came in after the Bakers were back from breakfast. Robbie had brought his guitar again and was playing for Maggie and working on some new Hannah songs. When Dr. Ryan came into the room, Robbie stopped playing.

"Well, I have some good new and some bad news and some good news. What do you went first?"

"How about the first good news." Jim suggested.

"Okay. Maggie's fever is now a low grade temp and is still going down. Also her infection has been knock down and is gone. The bad news is the bone marrow transplant failed. But the good news is we have another transplant set-up for later in the day."

"What happens if this one fails?" Sara asked.

"We'll just have to deal with that if it happens. But things are on the up swing and looking very good right now."

"Thanks doctor. We appreciate everything you are doing for us." Jim thanked Dr. Ryan.

"If you need anything just have the nurse call the office." Dr. Ryan told them on the way out. For the first time in a long time, Sara and Jim had some hope to hold on to.

"Mr. Stewart?"

"Yes Maggie?"

"Can you sing some of your songs for me?"

"Sure thing bud."

-------------------------------------------------

As Hannah went to her last class of the day, she had an idea about the pep rally. She turned to Frank and told him about her idea and sent him to tell Mr. Aaron. Hannah went with Lilly to get their stuff from her locker for math class. With books in hand, Hannah and Lilly went to class.

As Mr. McDowell was going over an area problem on the board, Amber and Ashley were talking a little to loudly in class.

"Amber. Ashley. Would you like to share with us what you're talking about?"

"Yes." They both said together.

"Oooo……Tssss……"

Mr. McDowell just looked at them.

"Anyways, Mr. McDowell," Ashley started, "I don't see how this is important to us. We'll never use this in real life anyways."

"Just how do you know you won't?"

"Well, look at Hannah. She's a singer. Where does she have to use this stuff?"

Hannah just rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"Yes Hannah." Mr. McDowell called on her.

"Well, I actually use area equations all the time."

"Can you give us an example then."

"Well, every place I play at has different sizes and shapes. My band has to be able to set-up the equipment correctly for each show. We know how much square footage we need for the equipment. What we need to know is how much square footage each place has so we know how much equipment we can use and were we can put it. In order to do that, we have to knew how to compute area of different shapes and sizes."

Mr. McDowell smile through the complete explanation of how area was used in everyday life. When Hannah was done, he turned to Amber and Ashley.

"And that is just one example of how this stuff as you put it is used in everyday life. So be quiet and pay attention."

Amber and Ashley glared at Hannah. Hannah just smiled sweetly and waved to them. Lilly laughed at them under her breath. Hannah giggled when they turned away. But everyone in class seemed to pay more attention after Hannah give her example.

The end of class was announced when Mr. Aaron asked for Hannah, Lilly, Oliver and Jake to come to the office. This was followed by instructions for all the students to met in the gym so that they could head over for the pep rally. Meanwhile, at the office, when they all got there, Ms. Darcy lead them to a golf cart that could take them across campus to the high school side. On the way there, Hannah explained how she had an idea of how they could help her with the pep rally.

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Cooper went to the gym where the pep rally was already set-up by Hannah's road crew. Of course, everyone on the road crew was told that they don't know Jackson. Jackson and Cooper were walking around on the stage when Hannah and the others arrived. Being excited for Jackson, Hannah jumped out and run up the stairs and give Jackson a big hug.

"_Hug Cooper!_" Jackson whispered in her ear. Hannah let go of Jackson and quickly gave Cooper a hug too. Boy! That was close!

"Hi I'm Hannah Montana. I've been looking forward to meeting you two. All of this is just so exciting!"

"Hi. I'm Jackson and this is Cooper."

"Let me introduce you to…" Hannah turned to the others.

"We already know each other Hannah." Cooper smiled as he told her.

"OH! Well they are going to help me lead the pep rally. Has anyone told you what's going to happen?"

"No. Just to show up and that you would fill us in."

"Are the cheerleaders here yet?" Hannah asked.

"We're here." One of the cheerleaders answer as they came in. The quickly introduce their selves to Hannah. After the introductions, Hannah proceeded to hand out papers on how the pep rally would go. Once everyone was sure on what they were suppose to do, all they needed was the students to show up. As they waited, Hannah did her sound check and warmed up for her songs. About five minutes after that the students for both schools started to file into the gym. Hannah and the others went back stage. The cheerleaders stayed out front to get the crowd going.

Once all the students were in the gym, it was time to start. It was up to the cheerleaders to get the student body loud enough to get the first person out. When Jake thought they were loud enough, he ran out on to the stage. They got louder. After awhile, the sound died down enough for Jake to start.

"I'm Jake Ryan (girls screamed), thanks(he pointed and smiled). The reason we're here today is to help send some very special people off to follow their dream. (more screaming) To help us do that today is some who knows what it's like to follow your dreams. So I think if we get loud enough, we can get her to come out. Who wants to see HANNAH MONTANA?"

The students went wild. The cheerleaders encouraged them to get louder. The light on the sound meter that was in the gym went off. Hannah nodded her head and the playback for her first song started and she started singing off stage. The students realized that she was singing and quieted down a little. After Hannah sang the intro to Pump Up The Party, she ran onto the stage to the cheers of the crowd. When the song was over, the light on the sound pole went off again.

-------------------------------------------------

Dr. Ryan was done at the office for the day and the bone marrow transplant was ready to be started. But because of the time it was ready, Dr. Ryan wanted to be the one to start it. After getting ready in the clean room, she and a few nurses went into Maggie's side of the room with everything they needed to start the transplant. It took about ten minutes to set the equipment up. Then Dr. Ryan took the large bore needle and inserted it into a vein in Maggie's arm. Next she pulled out the insert from the needle and attached the hap lock to the end of it and tape it to her arm. The nurse hand her a syringe of flush to clean out the hap lock and needle. With this done, a tube was attached to the hap lock. The tube passed through an iv pump. On the other side of the iv pump the tube run up to a mixing chamber. Two tube leaded into the mixing chamber. One tube went to a bag of normal iv fluid. The other tube went to the life giving bone marrow. The bone marrow was reddish brown in color. But the color lighten some as it was thinned in the mixing chamber. Everyone watched the iv tubing change color as the marrow got closer to Maggie's arm. It didn't take long for marrow to reach her. To someone with an active imagination, it appeared like the marrow wanted to enter into Maggie's arm. What it really meant was the iv pump was working.

-------------------------------------------------

"Alright!!! Is everyone ready to show your support for our Olympic hopefuls? (more cheering) Before they come out, let me bring out two other people first. As you know, I spent the day at the middle school. I was with these two, plus Jake, all day today. So help me welcome onto the stage, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken!" Hannah and the cheerleaders waved at the crowd to get them as loud as possible before they came out. When she thought they couldn't get any louder, she turned her head and nodded. They walked out on the stage and stood by Hannah. After the things got quiet again, Hannah nodded.

"Thank you, but you didn't come here to see us." Oliver started.

"_you got that right_" someone hackled.

"Let's play nice." Hannah scolded.

"We're here to send off two friends of ours to a qualifying tournament for the Olympics. (more cheering. Lilly waited.) Since they been a team playing beach volleyball, they have won everything they have entered. Because of that, they got the attention of some important people that hooked them up with the U.S. Olympic committee. What does this mean? Simple by winning tomorrows tournament, they will fly out to Colorado Springs to compete for a spot on the U.S. Olympic team. (more cheers)" Lilly finished.

"Let's hear it for Jackson and Cooper!" Oliver yelled.

The crowd went wild!! Jackson and Cooper walked out on to the stage taking it all in. They wave and pumped there fists in the air. They shook hands with Jake and Oliver. Lilly hug them. And the crowd went over the top when Hannah kissed them on the cheeks. Oliver and Lilly handed Jackson and Cooper their hand mics.

"THANK YOU……"

"THANK YOU……"

"THANK YOU……"

Hannah pulled Jackson and Cooper in close and told them to wait for the crowd to yell their selves out.

"Thank you everyone", Cooper started, "I want to thank Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and of course Hannah" (more cheering)

"I also want to thank all of you for the support that you have been giving us with our run at the Olympics." (more cheering)

"I like to thank all of you too." Jackson started. "I would also like to include Coach Conn for all the help he's given us. (cheering starts) Come on coach, stand up!"

Coach Conn stood up to the roar of the students.

"There is also some one very special I would like to thank too. She has been with Coop and myself from the very beginning. She has been are number one cheerleader, fan and supporter. I know that when I look over to the sidelines and she her there, there isn't a game or match that we can't win. She couldn't be here today because she's home sick. But that person is my sister Miley. (more cheering) And if any of you tell her I said that, I'll deny it!" The crowd lost it after that. Jackson took this time to look over at Hannah. Jake watched. Hannah was smiling a very special smile at Jackson and wiping at the tears that were running down her face. Jackson mouthed 'love ya sis' to her. When the noise die down Hannah step forward.

"Now I want to sing a special song that was written for the closing ceremony of the Summer Olympics by Whitney Houston."

Hannah nodded and the music started coming out of the speakers. The students quieted to listen. The pick-up notes came and Hannah inhaled and sang.

_Each day I live, I want to be a day to give the best of me_……

Hannah's voice spin the same spell Whitney's did when she sang 'One Moment In Time' at the closing ceremony of the Olympics. And when the last note ended, there was quiet in the gym. So caught in the spell, no one noticed that the song was over. About five seconds later, the students set the sound pole light off instantaneously. When things quieted down again, Hannah ended the pep rally.

"Remember, the tournament starts tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp and the championship game starts at 7 p.m. that night. So lets all show up and support our Olympic athletes." With that the students got up to go home for the day. Some went to met Hannah and Jake. Others wished Jackson and Cooper good luck for tomorrow.


	39. Chapter 38: The Dance

**Chapter 38**

The Dance

After the pep rally, Hannah hunted down Jackson and Cooper.

"Hey, you guys went to go and get a bite to eat with us?"

"Who is us?" Asked Cooper.

"Well, I was thinking Jake, Oliver and Lilly. Is that okay?"

"Can my girlfriend go with us?"

"Sure, Helen can come."

Cooper did a double take.

"How did you know my girlfriend's name?"

Hannah felt trapped. She sighed and looked at Jackson.

"I think I might have told her."

"When?"

Hannah thought about this and looked around and came to a decision that she had been toying with for a very long time. Cooper and become like a brother to Jackson. Time and time again they had always been there for each other. She knew that they had a strong and loving bond between them. Much like she had with Lilly and Oliver. Plus she was just getting really tired of hiding from Cooper all the time. He as over to the house as much as Lilly and Oliver.

"Cooper, you and Jackson are basically like brothers and I think it's time you know Jackson's family secret."

"Wait a minute. How would Hannah Montana know about your family secret or my girlfriend's name J-man?"

Jackson and Hannah looked at each other. They looked around and she nodded to Jackson.

"Coop, you have to swear not to tell anyone what you are about to hear."

"You're my brother J-man. I'll take it to my grave if I have too."

"Okay……_Hannah Montana is my sister in a wig_." He whispered to Cooper. Cooper looked to Jackson and then at Hannah. Hannah nodded. He leaned in closely to look at her face.

"Really? You're serious." Jackson and Hannah nodded.

"_Well, I'm not taking my wig off to prove it to you here. Besides that, I have it sewn on for today so it wouldn't come off._"

"Then tell me something that only Jackson does."

"Who do you know that drinks syrup out of the bottle through a straw?"

"Sad but true." Cooper laughed.

"So you three coming?"

"You buying?"

"Hannah always buys." She told Cooper with a smile.

"Let me go get Helen……Hannah." Cooper left smiling.

-------------------------------------------------

"Sorry it's nothing fancy, but I do have to get back to the middle school to get set-up and ready for the dance." Hannah told everyone as she passed out the orders that she got from the drive thru window.

"Are you kidding Hannah? This is an experience within itself. How many people can say that they went thru McD's drive thru in your limo?" Helen exclaimed.

"I'm glad this meets to you satisfaction." Hannah laughed.

Jake just smile and shook his head. How did she do it? She took something as ordinary as going thru a drive-thru, made it special and then apologized for doing it. He would have never thought about just going to a fast food restaurant with guests. He had his image. But that was before. Before Miley Stewart.

"To bad your sister can't be here Jackson. She would just love this. She's a huge fun of yours Hannah." Helen was having the time of her life.

"Uh, yeah. To bad." Jackson stuttered.

Cooper noticed the reactions of Oliver and Lilly at that statement and how they looked at Hannah. Well, it figures they know Cooper thought.

"You know, that was one of the sweetest nicest things I've heard anyone say about their sister Jackson. She must really love you to put you first like that." Hannah looked Jackson straight in his eyes. Jackson blushed a little.

"She knows I love her. We just don't tell each other that much." Jackson looked Hannah straight in her eyes.

"Well, you should tell her more often. I think she would like it more then you know." Hannah smile shyly when she told Jackson.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Jackson smiled at Hannah.

"Awww……"

"What are you 'aww'ing about Lilly?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing……nothing" Lilly shook her head.

-------------------------------------------------

The limo took them back to the middle school where Hannah and Harry, a.k.a. Frank, got out.

"The limo will take everyone home. You three don't forget that it will pick you and your guesses up for the dance. Is there any questions?"

"Yes. Can I have an autograph Hannah?"

"Sure. Just open that door right there." Hannah pointed. Helen opened the door and found several pictures and makers.

"Just pick one." Hannah told her. Helen pick out a three quarter body shot and hand it to Hannah with a maker. Jotting down a quick note she handed the picture and maker back to Helen.

"There you go."

"Thanks Hannah."

"You're welcome. I'll see the rest of you tonight."

Hannah closed the door, waved and walked off to the gym.

"Any word about Maggie Frank?"

"No. Want me to call while you get things ready?"

"Would you please."

"Will do."

Mr. Aaron met them at the door to the school.

"Hi Mr. Aaron. How are things going?"

"Well, they have the stage set-up and most of the lighting."

"Great! I wanted a great light show for the dance. Where have they put my wardrobe?"

"Girl's locker room."

"Hannah."

"What's the word Frank?"

"They started another transplant."

"Is that good?"

"We'll know in twenty-four hours."

"I hate waiting."

"I do too."

"Oh yeah. Here." Mr. Aaron handed a small walkie talkie to Frank and Hannah.

"They're already set to the right channel. Just let them know you have them."

"Frank and Hannah checking in." Frank said talking into the radio.

"Hannah. We need you on stage for sound check." Jimmy's voice came over the radios.

"Be right there." Hannah answered.

"See you guys later." Hannah said taking off for the gym.

"Jimmy…Frank here. I'm going to do a security check."

"Roger."

-------------------------------------------------

The limo started by picking up Jake. Oliver was next. Oliver gave directions to Amy's house. Once Amy was in, they were off to get Lilly.

When the limo pulled up to Miley's house, Jake was wondering why they were stopping here. The answer was soon clear when Lilly got out and came back with Zack.

"Sorry. Miley is still to sick to come." Lilly told everyone.

"Too bad." Amy commented.

"She wanted us to get an autograph picture for her at less." Zack told everyone.

"That's a good idea Zack." Jake agreed.

"Where's Cody?" Oliver asked.

"We'll since Miley is sick and not going, he decided to visit with Maggie." Zack answered.

"How is Maggie doing?" Jake asked.

"Well, they started her on a second transplant."

"What happens if this one doesn't take?" Lilly asked.

"The doctor didn't say."

"Let's hope we don't have to find out." Oliver added.

"I've got my fingers crossed." Amy showed her crossed fingers for affect.

-------------------------------------------------

Mr. Aaron had made his way to the gym to watch the final preparations being finished. Hannah was on stage with her dancers practicing. When they were done with what they were working on, Hannah called up Mr. Aaron.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my principal Mr. Aaron. On guitar is David, on bass is Ricky, one keyboards is Sam and on drums is Jenny. This is Julius, Mike, Jen, and Francis." Mr. Aaron shook hands with each in turn.

"So this is the Mr. Aaron that you complain about giving show much homework on the our short mini tours." Jen teased.

"I do not!" Snapped Hannah as she took the bait hook, line and sinker.

"Gotcha!" Jen quickly responded.

Mr. Aaron and the other laughed.

"Where are pillows at when you need them?" Hannah asked as she looked around the stage.

"Everyone to wardrobe and make-up." Jimmy told them as he walked up on to the stage. Hannah, her band and her dancers started to leave when she stopped.

"Hold up everyone.", Hannah turned back to Mr. Aaron, "Is it okay for my dancers to dance among the other kids?"

Mr. Aaron thought about it for awhile before answering.

"Sure. Just watch out for the more……forward students. If you know what I mean."

"That means we'll have to keep an eye on Julius then." Mike teased.

"I can't help it. Just look at me."

Hannah rolled her eyes and waded into the conversation.

"I get enough of that from Jake. I don't need to hear it from you guys too."

"Oh! Is Jakey Achy going to be herey?" Francis asked Hannah in a baby talk.

"That's it! Where's that pillow at?" Hannah run over to pick one up at the same time Francis did. They started swinging at each other at the same time.

"Now look what you two did." Jen looked at Mike and Julius and waved her hand at Hannah and Francis. As if on queue, the third pillow appeared in her hand and the three of them attacked the boys. The pillow fight ended with the guys getting the pillows and chasing the girls into the girl's locker room where they had to stop at the door. Julius and Mike spotted the pillows for the show and walked to the boy's locker room to get ready. Small talk of getting even occupied the walk to the locker room.

"Are they like that all the time?" Mr. Aaron asked Jimmy.

"Only when their awake."

-------------------------------------------------

Frank was making final checks at the entrance that was going to be used for the dance. The school had off duty officers helping out and Frank wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page as to who could get in and who couldn't. With that taken care of, he next check the stage area to be sure no one could get under it or cause anything to fall. When he was happy that everything was right, he let Jimmy know that everything was a go. Jimmy had his own set of final checks to make too. One was making sure there were enough water bottles for Hannah, the dancers, and the band. Something new he had to check on to make sure it was working right was the teleprompter. Since this was a school dance, Hannah decide to do request of any song. That was a small pain. But thanks to the industry's musical database, all he had to do was download the music and lyrics. This had the added purpose of being able to give Hannah a few breaks. Jimmy sat down at the master control board and tested all the systems again. Everything was ready on this end.

"Jimmy to Hannah."

"Jimmy to Hannah"

"Go ahead Jimmy." Hannah's voice came out of the radio.

"Where are you girls at?"

"Everyone else is ready. We're just finishing my make-up."

"Thanks."

"Jimmy to the Guys."

"We're ready Jimmy."

"Thanks Mike."

"Jimmy to Frank"

"Frank here."

"You can open the doors."

"Roger."

Frank walked up to the main school doors that was by the gym and unlock them. Of course, there was already a crowd there. Frank wonder to his self how many would be turned away. Yes, it was a free concert/dance but it was only for the students that went to school here. That meant the only ticket to get in was a valid picture student id. However, there was one set of students that didn't need anything to get in. Frank was waiting on the limo to show up. Back in the gym, Jimmy had started a play list on the computer and a light program to go with it. The gym's appearance in a word, rocked.

The limo finally arrived at the school and let everyone out. As soon as they came in the door, Frank took them aside and lead them into the gym. Once in the gym, Jimmy gave them instructions on what they were going to do to bring Hannah out.

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson drove to the hospital to pick Maddie up. When he went into Maggie's room, he was shock by the site that met his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

The play list was set for a five song run of hard dancing music to allow the students to arrive. When the last song played, Lilly, Oliver and Jake walked up on to the stage. As they came on to the stage, so did the band. Cheering started. They waited for them to settle down.

"If we could settle down, we can get started." Jake yelled into the mic.

The students got the picture and settled down.

"I know that we are all here to have a good time to night." Jake started but had to wait for the noise to die down again.

"But let's not forget how we got here. Right now Hannah's friend Maggie is in a hospital tonight fighting for her life. Let's keep her in mind for the next twenty-four hours as we await the results of a bone marrow transplant." Jake finished.

"Now some instructions on how tonight will work." Lilly started and then waited for the cheers to die down.

"Hannah will come out in just a few minutes. (more cheering) She as two sets of songs to sing. But if you look back in front of the control table, you will see several notebooks. In those notebooks is a list of songs that Hannah has set-up in a database. Beside each song title is a four-digit number. Just enter the number into the keypad by the notebook. That will put the song up on the computer screen of the sound man. Now here on the stage," Lilly point to a 'box', "is a teleprompter. This will tell Hannah what song to sing and put the words up if she needs them. The band's screens will have the music on it so they can play the song." Lilly finished.

"Here's the good part. Every student that is here tonight had their name put into the computer. Every twenty-minutes the computer will pick out a student and put their name up on the teleprompter. Why to ask?" Oliver held a hand to his ear. The students got it and yelled why at Oliver.

"I thought you never ask. That student gets to come on stage to sing a duet with me. (the students booed) Okay…Okay. You get to sing a duet with Hannah Montana!" Oliver finished. With that, the three of them walked off the stage and the lights dropped. The start of 'Pump Up The Party' started to fill the gym and a spot light hit Hannah as she and her dancers come in from the main gym doors. Hannah and the dancers danced there way to the stage. The gym was rocking!!

At the end of the first set, two student duets, and five requests, Hannah was ready for a break.

"Okay everyone, the band and I are going to take a break. But before we take our break, I need to introduce my dancers to you. Over here to my right is Mike and beside him is Francis. Then over here to my left is Julius and Jen. For this break my guys and myself are coming down there to do some dancing with y'all. Okay Jimmy, hit it!"

Jimmy started another play list. Jake was there to met Hannah at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Jakey." Jen and Francis echoed together and then giggled.

"What's that about?" Jake asked.

"Don't ask. They think they're being cute."

"About that dance Hannah?"

"I seem to recall promising someone a dance. I just can't remember who."

"I believe that was me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and they seem to be playing a slow song too."

Yeah they were at that. The song was 'How Do I Live' by Trisha Yearwood. An interesting song to be playing for this dance. But I did promise Jake a dance and this was the one he wanted. He took me by my hand and lead me on to the floor. Instead of putting both arms around me, he put one arm behind my back and held my other hand against his chest.

Instead of just swaying and moving in a circle like all the other couples, Jake was actual dancing to the music and took me with him.

After dancing with a few others, the play list stopped and it was time for the second set. Everyone came back on stage for the set. Everyone that is but Julius. He was surrounded by a bunch of girls all trying for his attention.

"Excuse me girls. I need my dancer back. Besides, I hate to have to tell his girlfriend that he was attacked by a bunch of girls."

There was an audible groan from the girls and they allowed him to come up to the stage. As Hannah started to get ready for the next song the other three give him a hard time on stage.

Author's Note 

**I have an idea for my next story, but I thought I would get some input from the rest of you. You see, it's not easy to come up with original names so I'll ask you. So all I'm asking for now is a name for Jackson and Miley's mom.**


	40. Chapter 39: Getting Ready

**Chapter 39**

Getting Ready

Jackson drove to the hospital to pick Maddie up. When he went into Maggie's room, he was shock by the site that met his eyes.

There in the room was his dad, Carey and Maddie singing with his dad playing on his guitar.

"No one said there was a party going on here." Jackson informed them as he came into the room.

"Well we have some good new to share with you." Robbie told him.

"Maggie's transplant worked?"

"No, but her fever and infection are gone." Sara continued.

"So Dr. Ryan was able to get another transplant lined up and started it a few hours ago." Jim added.

"We just have to wait twenty-four hours." Carey finished.

"Well, that is good news!"

"How the pep rally go son?"

"It rocked dad. Thanks for setting that up for me."

"I just wanted you to know that your stuff is important to me too. I know that sometimes you get lost in the Hannah shuffle and I'm sorry for that. I'm sure your sister feels the same way."

"She tells me all the time."

"I love ya son." Robbie pulled Jackson into a hug.

"Thanks dad." Turning to Maddie.

"Coop and Helen went to have dinner with us Maddie."

"Great! Let me get my purse."

"Oh, Carey…"

"Yes…"

"Miley wanted me to remind you not to forget that you need to help her get her wig off tonight."

"I haven't forgotten."

"She said that she be home at eleven, but Frank said ten-thirty dad."

"Thanks Jackson." Robbie confirmed he got the message.

"Oh dad, can Coop spend the night?"

"Sounds fine with me."

"Thanks dad."

Maddie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and lead the way to the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------

Hannah finished the last song of the set and address the crowd again.

"As a special treat for this night, I'll be signing copies of my latest CD's over by the sound table." Mike walked up to Hannah.

"How you going to do that Hannah?"

"I'll use a marker. That's how I always do it." Now Jen walked up.

"But they don't have a copy of your latest CD."

"Why wouldn't they?" Now it was Julius's turn.

"Because they're not out yet."

"That's a good point." Hannah sounded down cast.

"Don't worry about it Hannah. We brought some with us. They're back by the table set up for you do the autographs at." Francis told her.

"Problem solve." Hannah smile and threw her hands into the air.

"I'm going to let my dancers and my band dance with y'all. But please try to remember I need them back."

Laughter and cheering filled the gym.

"Jimmy……PUMP UP THE PARTY!!!" Hannah yelled. Music starting to play was her answer.

Hannah's group left the stage. The kids moved aside so she could get back to the table. Once at the table, none other than Amber and Ashley were first in line. That figures Hannah thought. Hannah sat down by Frank, who had the first CD ready, and started to sign it for Amber.

"This is the best dance this school ever had. You're the greatest!! Can you make mine say, To my very best friend?"

"Sorry…Amber…right? That would take to long for me to sign one for everybody. Here you go."

"Seaview Dance 2006. Hannah Montana." Amber read.

Ashley stepped up and started to tell Hannah what to sign. Hannah looked at her. Frank looked at her. Amber looked at her.

"Oh right. That was for everyone."

Hannah signed hers and gave it to her.

"Thanks Hannah."

"Your welcome."

"I thought you decided to sign personalized messages." Frank leaned in and whispered to Hannah.

"I did. Just not for them."

At ten o'clock, the last song played and the lights in the gym came back on. There was a groan for the students, but soon the gym was empty except for our small group.

"Come on, I have to get you kids home." Frank told them.

"Where's Mr. Aaron at?" Hannah asked Jimmy.

"His at the front of the school."

"Does he still have his radio?"

"Yeah. You want to see him?"

"Yes please."

Jimmy got on the radio and call Mr. Aaron back to the gym. Once he was there, he quickly found Hannah and walked over to her. Hannah stood up from the table as Mr. Aaron walked up to her.

"Thanks for having me today." She gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming Hannah."

"Here." Hannah handed him three CD's. Mr. Aaron looked at them.

"One for you and for each of your daughters."

"Okay. Bye."

As they walked out to the limo, leaded by Frank, Jake just realized something.

"How did you know that Mr. Aaron has two daughters?"

"The picture that he has in is office." Hannah quickly covered.

"Come on you six. It's late and I have to get all of you home in one piece."

Frank hold the door of the limo open as they climbed in and closed it. Then he walk to the passenger side of the front and got in too. The limo pulled away. In the back of the limo, Hannah did what always happen after a big show. She fall fast asleep.

"Wow! I guess performing wears you out." Amy observed.

"Does that happen to you Jake?" Zack asked.

"No. I use a lot of energy acting, but not as much as Hannah does on stage."

Watching Hannah fall asleep after a show was nothing new to Lilly and Oliver. They just had to pretend it was.

Amy was the first to be dropped off Oliver walked her to the door and kissed her good night. Lilly teased him when he got back in the limo. Jake was the next to go. He promise to get to the tournament sometime before noon. The ride to Miley's house was filled with conversations about what happened at the dance and who was with who now.

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson drove for the evening. That meant a stop at Helen's house so Cooper could take her home. After the good night kiss, Cooper jumped in to the back of the car and Jackson drove to his house. The three walked into the front door at nine-thirty to find that Robbie, Carey and Cody were back from the hospital. What happen next was something that Jackson would remember fondly for the rest of his life. Everyone sat around talking about what would need to be done to get ready for the Olympics. However all conversation stopped when the door opened and a very tired Miley was steered into the house by Lilly.

"Hi Hannah what brings you back here to our house?"

"It's okay dad. We told Coop today." Jackson told is dad.

"Yeah, it was the right thing to do daddy."

"I still kind of thought you two were pulling my leg a little." Cooper admitted.

"Carey can you get this wig off so I can go to bed." Miley asked.

"Sure honey. Just sit right there and I'll get the scissors."

"Come on Lilly and Oliver. I still have to get you two home yet." Frank said from the door.

"We'll be here tomorrow Jackson. Good night Miley." Lilly said. But it was to deaf ears. She fall asleep again.

"Is this normal?" Cooper asked looking at Miley/Hannah.

"75 percent of the time Coop."

Carey came back with the scissors and started to work on removing the wig. After thirty minutes of work and waking Miley up several times so she could hold her head still, Carey had the wig off. Then she started to brush through her hair to get all the threads out of it.

"It is just amazing how different your sister looks with that wig off J-man."

"She and mom worked hard on making her look different."

"That she does."

Robbie did something he hadn't done in a long time. He picked up his sleeping daughter, held her in his arms with her head on his shoulder and carried her up to bed like the little baby girl she once was.

"Hey, we best be hit the sack too Coop."

"Right behind you J-man."

Cooper and Jackson race up the stairs to Jackson's room.

-------------------------------------------------

Something woke Miley up. She didn't remember going to bed and she still had on her clothes from the day before. It was still dark out. Miley knew she was tired but she was not able to get back to sleep. She got up and got her guitar and went down stairs. She didn't see the figure sitting on the couch when she went out onto the patio. Miley sat down and started playing a song that she was working on in secret for a long time. Miley had the music down but still had no idea what the song was saying to her.

The figure on the couch heard the music start from the patio and decided to find out who it was. The figure stopped at the door and listen. Miley had no idea that anyone was listening.

"Come on. What are your words?" Miley asked the song as she played it again. Jackson had watched his dad and Miley go through this process time and time again.

"How do you do it?" Miley jumped at the question.

"How do I do what?"

"Get up in front of people, be a roll model, be famous." Jackson was pale.

"Nervous?"

"Scared too. All this week Miles, people have been coming up wishing me luck and little kids have been asking for my autographs. I mean, all this pressure to win just because I'm good at volleyball. What if we lose and let them down, let dad down, or more importantly you down."

"You're my big brother. You could never let me down."

"That's not what the elephants in my stomach are telling."

Miley felt a small light laugh come up from her tummy at Jackson's comment.

"I feel the same way before every concert and public appearance."

"You do? You never show it."

"That's because I know that it well turn into the energy I need to get through the concert or appearance once it starts."

"It well?"

"Yes it well."

Miley started to softly sing one of Jackson's favorite songs to fill the silence that fall over them. Jackson watched his sister. There was a thought forming and so he leaned against the house and waited.

"The whole time I've been Hannah, not once have you said not to be Hannah anymore. You never not supported me no matter what happen. You're my hero and I try to be like you. Win or lose. Olympics or not. My hero. My big brother. I love you Jackson."

Jackson knew he was crying. Miley was too. But he didn't care. What he did do was to walk over to Miley, took the guitar and set it aside, sat down by his sister and hugged her.

"I love you too Miley and thanks, I feel better now."

Robbie was standing in the door way. His kids didn't see him. He had watched and heard everything. Burning this memory in to his mind, he wiped at the tears on his face, turned quietly and went back to bed.

Jackson and Miley hugged for a long time before going back to bed.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley got up early to help her dad make a big breakfast for Jackson and Cooper. They didn't need to call them down stairs for breakfast the smell alone brought them down. They both sat and eat their fill. There was very little conversation. After breakfast was done, Cooper and Jackson took their equipment out to Jackson's car. Miley hugged Jackson and wished him luck and assured him that they would be there before he left.

To that extent, Miley hurriedly got the dishes done and got ready to leave herself. They were waiting on everyone else to show up. Lilly and Oliver came first and the three of them started to make sure they had everything that they could think that they would need for the day. By the time they were done, the limo came with the others. Not letting them get out, our trio attack the limo with gusto. They quickly got all supplies loaded and were waiting on Robbie to get in. After Robbie was in, it only took twenty minutes to get there.

-------------------------------------------------

It had taken four hours to get the new transplant into Maggie. It was now six in the morning. It was roughly twelve hours since they started the transplant. Way to soon to show any results from the transplant. Dr. Ryan had them run the test anyways. The results were not unexpected but also unwanted. Maggie's red blood cell count was starting to drop again. There was still twelve more hours before the could expect to see any results. The race was on again.


	41. Chapter 40: The Tournament

**Chapter 40**

The Tournament

Cooper and Jackson arrived at the tournament site on time and set about getting ready for their match. The first thing was the check in process. They were no long Team Rico, they were now Lawson/Stewart. The format of the tournament was double elimination. That meant that after the first lost, they would go to the losers bracket. After the second lost they would be out of the tournament. Jackson looked at the numbers given to him and Coop. Jackson's number was 444 and Coop's was 443. Four for the fourth bracket. Four for the fourth pairing in that bracket and four for the fourth player in that pairing. There was four brackets in the tournament and each bracket had four pairings. That came out to thirty-two teams or five matches if you didn't lose any. Jackson started to attach his number to his tank top. That brought a smile to his face. Miley picked out and bought the tank tops and shorts herself. Jackson finished attaching his number and but his tank top on. He was ready. He was nervous. He was scared.

"Ready?" Cooper asked.

"Ready? Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Scared to death."

"Why? This is just another tournament just like all the others."

"Yeah, but if we win, then we go to Colorado Springs."

"If we win J-man, we get to play another tournament."

"But its my dream. Ever since we got the invite. That's all I've been thinking about." Jackson put on the wrist sweat bands his mamow give him to wear for good luck.

"My mamow wear these when she was in the Olympics."

"Then we'll just have to see that they go back then. You think Miley and the others are here yet?" Coop tried to get Jackson's mind off of being nervous.

"You know, I asked Miley how she does it all the time. How she can get up there in front of all those people or in front of the cameras and not be nervous or scared. You know what she told me."

"No."

"She said that she is always nervous and scared before starting. But instead of being afraid of it, she uses it as a springboard. Thanks Coop. You really helped."

"Lawson and Stewart to warm up court twelve."

"Lets do this."

"Oh yeah…who…who…who…" The did their hand shake.

"Let's go win." They said together.

-------------------------------------------------

Dr. Ryan came in early. She wanted to check on Maggie. She knew it was still to early to check the red blood cell count, but she did it anyways. Now she had to do what she hated to do the most. Wait.

-------------------------------------------------

"Come on daddy! We have to find the court where Jackson's first match is at!"

"Settle down bud. We'll get there."

"Yeah I know, but we have to get a front row seat so he can see me."

"There's still a half hour before the start honey, we'll get there."

"Can we run ahead? Please?"

"Fine. Run ahead."

Miley grabbed Lilly and took off at a near run. Oliver, Zack and Cody looked at each other and quicken their pace. Robbie, Carey and Maddie kept on walking at a normal pace. They got to the court that Jackson and Cooper were to play at. They spotted Miley and the others easily. There was no one around them. The bleachers were just open to the public. Miley had picked seats out at center court. She made sure to be on the other side of the referee. Miley was looking at her watch when Robbie and the others were sitting down.

"Okay daddy, there's twenty-five minutes to the start of the match."

"I know. I told you we had plenty of time."

Miley just stared at him like he was crazy. Robbie just shook his head as he sat down.

-------------------------------------------------

Cooper and Jackson started out by stretching. Once they were done with loosing up, they started working on their hitting. They started by serving back and forth to each other over the net. This was followed by working on sets and spikes. They finished with bumping the ball over the net to each other. Ten minutes before the start of the first match, an escort came and got them from the warm-up court. Cooper and Jackson quickly gathered up their equipment and walked behind the escort to the court where they were to play their first match. The crowd that was in the court started clapping when Cooper and Jackson, along with the other team, came into the court area and took their seats. Cooper and Jackson started looking for Miley and the others. Cooper found them first and pointed Jackson in the right direction. They both wave. Miley held up the sign that she had made in secret from Jackson. The butterflies turned into dragonflies.

"The Los Angeles Parks Department would like to welcome you to the U.S. Olympic Team Qualifier Tournament sponsored by the U.S. Olympic Committee. The winner of today's tournament will be qualified to compete for a spot on the U.S. Olympic Team in Colorado Springs in two months. This is a double elimination tournament with the championship match to be played at seven tonight. If a second match is needed, it will start one half hour after the complication of the first match. Everyone please raise for the playing of the National Anthem."

Everyone stood up and faced the flag as the music started to come from the speakers. People in the stands started to sing along with the National Anthem. Jackson did too. It only took a few seconds before Jackson could hear Miley's voice loud and clear as she sang out to the anthem. Hearing Miley's voice did what nothing else seem to do, his nerves finally relaxed.

Cooper and Jackson, Clark and Jones walked to the referee's stand at the net. Their the referee introduced the teams to each other and the line judges to the teams. Then he showed them a coin and asked Clark or Jones to call the toss. They called heads. It was heads. They choose to serve. As Miley watched, Cooper and Jackson chose the side of the court that was on Miley's right. The teams took the positions and the ball given to Clark to serve. The referee signal to the line judge on the right, then on the left. Next he checked with Cooper and Jackson and finally he checked with Clark and Jones. Satisfied, he blow his whistle and signaled for the serve.

Cooper and Jackson steadied their selves for the serve. Clark backed up, tossed the ball into the air and forward. He took several steps to catch up to the ball, jumped into the air and smashed his hand into the ball. The ball sailed speedily over the net. Cooper shifted to his left and took the serve. Jackson, moving from his right to left, followed the ball to the net and forward set the ball for Cooper. Meanwhile, after bumping the ball, Cooper, moving left to right, followed the ball to the net. Jackson give him the signal for a forward set. As the ball came down to Jackson, Cooper set his footing and cut back to the left at the last minute to take the set. After the serve, Jones moved towards Cooper's side of the court as the ball was bumped by Cooper. Clark moved up and covered the other side of the court. Clark and Jones responded to the movement of Cooper. As Cooper moved left to right, Jones dropped back to cover the backcourt and Clark move up to block the coming spike. Clark and Jones were caught in mid shift as Cooper cut strongly back to take the set from Jackson. Checking the position of the other players, Cooper saw his opening and dinked the ball over the net in front of Jones. Jones tried to change direction and dived at the ball. He got enough of the ball to send it sailing under the net at Cooper. Miley, Lilly, Helen and Maddie were up in an instant, cheering wildly. Lawson/Stewart – 1, Clark/Jones – 0. Game on.

The first game of the match was a game of settling in. Once all the nerves were worked out, Cooper and Jackson won 25 to 20. The second game of the match was more of a normal Cooper/Jackson game. They won that one 25 to 18. With that win, the first match was under their belt. The second match was also won in two games. The third match went three games. All three games were close. But in the end, Cooper and Jackson put the ball on the sand when it was needed. It wasn't that way for the fourth match. They lost a close first game 26-24. The second game they won 25-23. But the last game went into overtime. Overtime in volleyball meant you had to win by two points. Plus given the fact the third game is played to 15, made the final score amazing. But in the end, Cooper and Jackson lost 28-26.

-------------------------------------------------

"It's okay guys. You play a great match." Miley told them as they came over to the stands.

"The good news is you get a forty-five minute break before your next match." Maddie told them.

"I'm exhausted." Cooper observed.

"Me too." Jackson agreed.

"Well, we have oranges, sports drinks and energy bars." Lilly offered.

"That sounds great!" Cooper answered.

"We'll meet you at the gate."

"Okay Jackson." Miley confirmed.

Cooper and Jackson went to finish gathering their gear. And our friends gathered their stuff up. Everyone meet at the gate and then headed for a picnic area where they could eat and rest.

-------------------------------------------------

The morning test showed that the red blood cell count was dropping again.

Dr. Ryan check the time. It was at the extreme outside range to tell if the bone marrow transplant was working, but she ran the test again anyways.

"Dr. Ryan."

"Yes Sharon."

"I have the results of the tests."

"Lets see them."

Sharon walked over and handed the results to Dr. Ryan and returned to the lab. Dr. Ryan took a deep breath and open the folder and started to read. As she read, she let the breath out a small smile started to spread on her face. It may have not been the news she was looking for, but this held promise. The drop in the red blood cell count stopped. The count was basically the same as it this morning.

-------------------------------------------------

The rest and food, but mostly the rest, had turned the trick for Cooper and Jackson. They were playing just as strong as they had in the earlier matches. Jackson took the ball, tossed it into the air and smashed his fist into it. The ball sailed over the net. Bell took the served and sent the ball towards the left side of the net. Bates got under the ball and made a middle set. Bell followed his bump to the net and slammed his fist into the ball. The ball split Cooper's out stretched arms. Jackson moved left, fall to his knees and dug the ball inches before the sand. The arch of the ball sent it into the net and Cooper dove at the ball and caught it on his fist sending it up into the air. Jackson was back on his feet after the dig and followed the ball after Cooper caught it from the net. At the same time, Bell position his self in front of where the ball was in the air and waited to jump up for the block. As Jackson near the spot of where the ball was in the air, he glanced at the positioning of Bell and Bates. Bell was taking the down the line shot and Bates had the back far corner. This left down the line of the net or a dink over the top of Bell's block. Jackson made his decision and jumped to meet the ball. Bell jumped at the same time too. Jackson twisted in the air and slammed the ball down and along the net. As the ball speeded its way down the line of the hit, it passed inches from the out stretched arms of Bell. The ball continued along its flight path and just cleared the net. Bates reacted to the hit as Jackson started to come down at a weird angle because of the shot he took. Bates dove for the ball as it flew for the sand and the out-of-bounds line. As Jackson came down, he was out of position and made first contact with the side of his foot. The weight of his body buckled his ankle and his foot rolled under his leg as he continued coming down onto the sand. The spike of pain escaped his mouth. The ball landed in the sand. They won the match and advanced to the championship game.


	42. Chapter 41: The Championship Match

**Chapter 41**

The Championship Match

As Jackson came down, he was out of position and made first contact with the side of his foot. The weight of his body buckled his ankle and his foot rolled under his leg as he continued coming down onto the sand. The spike of pain escaped his mouth. Jackson grabbed his leg just above the ankle as he rolled on his back in the sand.

"JACKSON!!!" Cooper yelled as he dropped down by his side.

Miley screamed and started to climb over the railing but Robbie pulled her back. She fought with him for a few seconds before she gave into his hugging embrace. Holding tight to her dad, she stared at Jackson with tears in her eyes. As she watched, the medics were at Jackson's side and tending to him.

With the initial shock of pain over, Jackson got his self back under control and was sitting up against Cooper. Looking down at his ankle, Jackson saw that it was starting to bruise. After examining the ankle, the medic decided it wasn't broken.

"Looks like a bad twist right now, it might even be sprained. We'll have to see if you can put any weight on it."

"Okay." Jackson acknowledged.

A medic got on each side of Jackson and Cooper behind him. They all lifted Jackson up and let him get his balance on his good foot. The crowd all clapped as he came to his feet. Jackson tenderly put some weight on his foot. It hurt. But he but more weight on it. He had too. He had one more match to play. Jackson took a deep breath and determinedly put his full weight on his foot. Bad choice. But he stayed that way.

"Try to take a couple of steps." The medic ordered. Jackson was able to take a couple of labored steps. The steps give him the courage to shake off the support and slowly, ever so slowly walked over to the bench area. The crowd cheered him on.

"You can't play with your ankle like that J-man." Cooper turned to tell the tournament officials. Jackson grabbed Cooper and pulled him back. First Jackson looked at the scored board and got the time.

"Look, it's four-thirty. I've got two and half hours before the final match. Lets wait. Please."

"Okay. But if you can't move, let alone jump, then we have to call the match."

"Agreed." Jackson's resolve failed him.

"Well, if your going to try to play, then lets get you to the medical tent so we can work on you ankle." The medic told Jackson. A golf cart had appeared and Jackson carefully move over to it and sat down. The cart drove off. Cooper walked over to Robbie and Miley.

"WELL?" Miley asked before Cooper reached them.

"He twist his ankle real bad."

"Is he going to be okay?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah. But he wants to play the last match. So the medics are taking him to the medical tent to work on his ankle."

"Can we go there?" Miley blurted out.

"Would no stop you?"

"NO!"

"Well I didn't think it would. Come on, the tent is this way.

When they got Jackson to the medical tent, the first thing they did was get his ankle wrapped in ice and elevated to reduce the swelling. They also gave him something for the pain. Jackson was laying there with his arm over his head hoping against hope that he would be able to play. That's how Jackson was when Cooper lead Robbie, Miley and Maddie into the tent.

"Jackson are you okay?" Miley asked as she run up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Miles."

"You get a boo-boo sweetie?" Maddie asked as she kiss his forehead.

"Just a small scratch."

"Are you sure you want to play?" Robbie asked.

"I have to dad. It's my dream."

"Okay son." Robbie smiled at his son with pride and love.

"Come bud, lets leave these two alone." Robbie pulled at a Miley that didn't want to leave but gave in to the gentle pulling of her dad.

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie and Miley went back to join the others at the picnic area.

"Hi Miley."

"Oh, hi Jake. When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. How's Jackson doing?"

"We won't know until it's time for the match."

"What does it look like?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. They have it completely wrapped in ice." Miley told Lilly.

"Where's Cooper and Helen?" Robbie wondered.

"Cooper's and Helen's parents went to get something to eat." Carey answered.

"What are we going to eat?" Zack asked.

"That's a very good question." Oliver agreed.

"Well, yours truly thought ahead and ordered pizza."

"That's great daddy! When's it get here?"

"That's the problem bud. We have to go get it. Any takers?"

"I'll go!" Zack volunteered.

"I better go too. Someone has to watch the pizza while your watching the road Mr. Stewart." Cody warned.

"Are you implying that I would eat all the pizza my good man?"

"Good man, yes. Implying, no. You have a long and colorful history that transcends implying."

"I wish you would use English Cody."

Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jake rolled their collective eyes.

"He means that since you have done it in the past, you well do it in the future." Jake explained.

"Well why did you just say that Cody?"

"HE DID!" Our friends responded.

"Come on you two. We'll be back in fifteen."

"Bye daddy."

After Miley's dad left, she was beside herself with worry over Jackson. First she sat. Then she paced. This was followed by sitting again. Miley mumbled to herself the whole time. Lilly, Oliver and Jake sat at a table watching the whole thing.

"Come on Miley. Take me to see Jackson." Jake asked.

Miley looked over at Jake and appeared to have a relieved look on her face for being asked to take someone to Jackson as an excuse to go herself.

"Okay, come on."

Jake followed Miley through the maze that lead to the medical tent. There was Maddie sitting and talking to Jackson. The medics were working on Jackson's ankle again. They had it in the air. They had just finished removing an elastic wrap from the ankle. It was black and blue and a little swollen.

"Move your foot please."

Jackson moved his foot through it's range of motion. He was moving it slowly but moving it never the less.

"You're doing a lot better Jackson. You have more movement and the swelling is going down nicely. How's the pain?"

"If I said it didn't hurt would you believe me?"

"No."

"Well then, it's okay."

"Well, what we'll do is wrap it as tight as we can again and ice and elevate it. We'll wait until closer to the match and give you something for the pain.

Half hour before the match, we'll tape the ankle and put heat on it to loosen up the joint. Then it's up to you."

"Thanks Jim."

"You're welcome."

When the medic had finish and left, Miley came over and sat down on the edge of the cot that Jackson was on. She took his hand into hers. Jackson reached up with his other hand and wiped away a tear. He smile and squeezed her hand.

"Why the tears?"

"I'm upset for you."

"I'm not. We still have a chance. You just have to believe for me. Do you believe?"

Miley looked up to Maddie. She was smiling at her. Jake was smiling at her too. Miley looked at his ankle and back to Jackson. She wanted to believe. Oh, she so wanted to believe. But it was hard to do with Jackson on his back and his foot in the air and bags of ice wrapped to his ankle. He was asking her to believe in him. In his dream. Just like he always believed in her and her dream. She looked away as the tears threaten again. Miley looked at Jackson again and saw that the delay in her answer had left a look of pain on him that made his ankle injury seem painless. The look cut her to the care as she released what she just did to her brother. Her hero. Miley close her eyes tight forcing out the tears and slowly at first started nodding to Jackson.

"I believe you Jackson. I believe you."

"Then I'll win." Jackson smile.

"Your dad is coming back with pizza. I'll make sure he brings you guys some." Jake told them.

"Thanks Jake." Maddie answered.

"Come on Miley. We need to get back." Jake gently pulled on Miley's arm.

Miley let Jake pull her up, but before she left, she kiss Jackson on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie came back from taking the pizza to Jackson and Maddie. Maddie had came back with Robbie because they were starting to get Jackson's ankle ready to play.

"How's he doing daddy?"

"Hard to say bud. Guess we'll found out soon enough. Cooper got there when we were leaving. His parents and Helen and her parents are finding seats right now."

"Then we better go get to our seats too daddy."

"Tell you what. You kids go and get seats and we'll clean up here. Okay?"

"Love ya' daddy." Miley said as she went past him. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and shrugged. Then they quickly followed Miley. They in turn were followed by Jake, Zack and Cody.

"How's he really doing Maddie?" Carey asked.

"It's going to be fifty-fifty."

-

"What do you think J-man?" Cooper asked Jackson as he walked on his ankle.

"I don't know yet."

"J-man, a word please."

"What?"

"Don't feel you have to do this for me. We're young. We won't be over the hill by the time the next Olympics comes around."

"I know Coop. But this is all I've been thinking about the last two months. This is all we've eaten and breathed for the last two months. We're so close. Besides, I believe you can do this."

"For two matches. Six games."

"Yes I do."

"Then lets go do this!" Cooper and Jackson did their handshake.

They walked to the warm-up court to get ready for the game.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley was getting fidgety. She had chewed her nails down. Yet she was still chewing on them.

"Miley……Miley……MILEY!" Lilly yelled in her ear.

"WHAT?" Miley jumped and turned to Lilly.

"Stop chewing you nails." Lilly grabbed one of Miley's hand and held her nails up in front of her eyes. Miley looked at the stub of her nails.

"You won't have any left for the matches." Lilly told her.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Ya think?"

The crowd started to clap as the players came out onto the court. Miley's eyes, just like everyone else's, were glued to Jackson. Jackson walked almost normally. There was a small limp to his step. Once Jackson and Cooper settled into their spot, they looked around for their cheering section. Thanks to Miley's sign, they found it right away. Both waved.

"Welcome to the Championship match of this Olympic qualifier tournament. The winner of this meeting will be allegeable to tryout for the U.S. Olympic team in Colorado Springs in two months. Let's meet the two teams. Coming into this match with no loses is Eddie Fisher and George Hooker.

(They stood up and waved) And their opponent coming into this match with one lose is Cooper Lawson and Jackson Stewart. (They stood up and waved) And now if you would all raise for the sing of the National Anthem."

The first game was ugly. They lost 25 to 15. Jackson and Cooper didn't score a point until they were down by 10. It was about that time that Jackson's body had enough endorphins and adrenaline pumping through his veins to cancel out the pain from his ankle. From there, they started to play a lot better. They made a spectacular come back in the second game to win 26 to 24. The third game was also hard fought. But they pulled it out in the end by holding off the other team 17 to 15. Lawson/Stewart won the first match 2 games to 1.

The second match started forty-five minutes after the first. This was the hardest on Jackson. After the first match, he went back to the medical tent and they retaped his ankle right over the old tape. The most Jackson risked resting was fifteen minutes. The fear being that his ankle would stiffen up on him.

This time the first game came out differently. Cooper and Jackson won 25 to 20. The second game didn't go as well. They lost that game 25 to 23.

The winner of the last game would be heading to the U.S. Olympic training center for the final tournament. But the results were up in the air at the moment. So was the ball. Fisher had just set the ball for Hooker how as at the moment going up for a spike. Jackson was going up for a block. The ball fall to the sand in front of Hooker's feet. Lawson/Stewart 27 – Fisher/Hooker 26. Cooper took the ball for the serve. Tossing the ball into the air, Cooper sent it sailing over the net with a strong swing of his arm. The ball landed anti-climatically in the sand between Fisher and Hooker.

Jackson and Cooper on the other hand were jumping up and down in each others arms. The scene was much the same in the stands too. Miley was jumping up and down with Lilly. Jake and Oliver were giving out high fives. Miley turned and give Oliver a hug and quick pick on the cheek. This she also did with Cody and Zack. But when she realized she had did the same thing with Jake, she step back quickly and hide her blush by hugging her dad. By the time Miley was hugging her dad, Jackson and Cooper had worked their way over to their cheering section. Jackson and Cooper gathered in their girls and sealed the victory with kisses. Miley waited and then jumped Jackson as he and Maddie came apart.

"YOU DID IT!!! YOU DID IT!!!"

"Watch the ankle. Watch the ankle."

Miley was jumping and turning at the same time.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

-------------------------------------------------

The answer to that question came when Jackson was back in the medical tent. They were about to take the taping off of his ankle.

"I assure you, you will needed the pain killers when I cut the tape off."

"Come on Jackson, listen to the man." Robbie told his son.

"Okay. Let me have them." Jackson took the medicine and waited for the tape to come off. As the medic started to remove the tape, the support the ankle was getting was taken away. The pain returned with a vengeance.

"That REALLY hurts!" Jackson said through clinched teeth.

After the tape was removed, the medic wrapped it with an ace bandage and set-up a pair of crutches for him.

"Ice it down when you get home and see your doctor a.s.a.p. Mr. Stewart."

"Thanks we will." Robbie answered.

"Don't forget that tomorrow you will need to use heat to loosen the joint up."

"Loosen the joint up?" Miley asked.

"Because of the soft tissue damage, the ankle will loose it's flexibility overnight."

"Thanks for the warning." Jackson replied with a look of forbearing on his face.


	43. Chapter 42: A Day Of Celebration

**Chapter 42**

A Day of Celebration

Dr. Ryan reread the lab report from this morning. It wasn't the good news she was hoping for, but it was promising. This was the third test in a row that the red blood cell count didn't fall. What Dr. Ryan was hoping to see was the count going up. Some marrow must be working to keep the count at a basically level reading, but not enough of it is working yet. Dr. Ryan decided she could cross her fingers and hold her breath. But she would wait for the next test before she said anything to Sara and Jim.

-------------------------------------------------

…_beep…beep…beep…_

Miley turned her alarm off and jumped out of bed. She wanted to make breakfast for Jackson. She had never been prouder of her brother. As she went down the stairs after getting dressed, Miley noticed that her dad had beat her to the punch.

"Awww….I wanted to do that." Miley complained to Robbie.

"Sorry bud. If you would have said something then I would have gotten you up."

"That's okay daddy. I'll go up and check on Jackson."

-

Miley turned around and headed back up the stairs. She wondered if Jackson was awake or not. That was soon answered by Jackson swearing as he let out a yelp of pain. Miley knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Are you okay?" Miley asked as she came into the room. She then looked at the ankle. Her mouth fall open. The ankle had swollen overnight. The skin that could be seen above and below the elastic warp where VERY black and blue.

"What happen?"

"I sat up."

"Can I get anything?"

"Shorts and a shirt would be nice." Jackson said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and let out another grunt.

"That hurts!" Jackson said as he brought his right ankle back up and onto the bed.

"Do you need me to get dad to help you get dress?"

"No. I think I can handle it."

"Here are you clothes. I'll be back in ten minutes to help you down stairs."

"Okay. Thanks."

Miley went downstairs to let her dad know what was going on.

"Miles, the medic said to ice the joint to reduce the swelling. Why don't you get a big bag of ice ready."

"Okay daddy."

Miley went to the pantry and got a large Ziploc bag and went to the freezer. She opened it and looked in to the ice. As she reached her hand in, she remember something the medic had said.

"Daddy, didn't the medic suggest using frozen peas?"

"Now that you mention it, he did. Guess we'll need to get more peas then."

Miley took a few small bags of peas and put them into the plastic bag and close it.

"I'm going to get Jackson." Miley told her dad and then headed upstairs.

"Are you ready Jackson?" Miley asked when she was back at the door.

Jackson opened the door. He was on his crutches. They headed to the stairs together and Miley went in front of Jackson as he worked his way down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley spent the morning helping Jackson. Meanwhile, Robbie was in the office. He was 'working' as he put it. What he was really doing was setting up a small celebration for Jackson and Cooper. It was a simple list really. Robbie had called Cooper's parents and they quickly decided that small was good. Especial with Jackson's injury. The final list was made up of Helen and her parents, Cooper and his parents, Carey and the twins, Maddie, Oliver, Lilly, Jake and Miley and his self. Since everyone like singing, Robbie was going to break out his karaoke machine. The kid's would probably go for video games. Plus some board games. That should handle the entertainment part of the party. Now just the food. Party platters would be the easiest way to go. Plus, must remember a cake. If there was cake, then there had to be ice cream too. What about an ice cream cake?? Bad idea Robbie thought as he remember Oliver knocking Miley into a pool one time as he made his way to the ice cream cake. Okay, now for the phone calls.

-------------------------------------------------

"Lilly landing in ten." Lilly announced over the cell and hung up. Miley quickly run to the front doors and threw them open as Lilly came flying in and leaning back, she dropped to her hands and brought the skateboard around to a dead stop. Then she kicked off the board and did a walkover to a standing position. Lilly took two steps forward and step on the back of the board and caught it as it flipped up.

"And she sticks the landing!"

"Where's Oliver?"

"He's coming Miley."

"Do you know there's a bag of peas on Jackson's ankle." Lilly asked as she looked at the ankle.

"No. But if you hum a few bars, I'm sure I can fake it."

"Oh that was so funny Miles I forget to laugh."

"Don't make me bump into your ankle."

"That's what the crutches are for." Jackson waved one in the air towards Miley.

"Well someone please answer my question!"

"The peas are small so they make more contact with the ankle and provide better cooling surface." Robbie answered

"Huh?"

"The medics told us to use them." Jackson interjected.

"Why did you say so in the first place."

"Right. Who wants to go see Maggie?"

"We do! We do!" Miley and Lilly jumped up and down.

"Jackson?"

"Sure. Why not. Beats sitting around here doing nothing." Jackson moved to get up and Miley went to help him.

"What about Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"What about me?" Oliver asked from the door.

"I already called Oliver." Robbie told Lilly.

"Then lets get going." Miley decided for all of them.

-------------------------------------------------

For a change, they took Jackson's car to the hospital. However, Robbie drove. Jackson sat in the front seat with his foot up. Our trio seat in the back. Oliver got stuck in the middle. Being stuck in the middle meant getting smashed on all the turns. It wasn't to bad for Oliver. Miley and Lilly didn't have that much weight to throw around. By the time they reached the hospital, the back seat had lost control.

"We're here. Let's get it under control back there." Robbie cautioned.

The way to Maggie's room was slow until a staff member offered a wheelchair to Jackson. After that, they made better time. Jim and Sara were surprised when they came into Maggie's room.

"Wow Jackson. The papers made it sound like it was same thing minor." Jim said looking at Jackson's foot.

"Well, it's not as bad as it looks."

"I don't know. It looks pretty bad to me." Dr. Ryan said as she came into the room. "And congratulations on your victory."

"Thank you Dr. Ryan. I'm seeing my doctor tomorrow."

"Well I have some news to tell everyone."

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"Maggie's red blood cell count dropped as you know when we started the second transplant. Later, the count stabilized. It was like that for eighteen hours without dropping."

"That's a good sign?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"It not a good or bad sign with in itself. But it gave us some hope. Now the good news. The last two test that we ran showed her red blood cell count starting to come up slowly." Dr. Ryan stopped and wait for everyone to calm down as they got excited by the news.

"When can she come out of the other room?" Miley asked.

"We won't start looking at that for another twenty-four hours dear. What we want to do know is to watch as the white blood cells come back."

"Why?" Jim asked.

"Well the leukemia was in her white blood cells. So if they come back as normal, then the transplant worked."

"Thank you for curing me Dr. Ryan." Maggie had a smile that wrapped around her face.

"We're not out of the woods yet Maggie. I just gave everyone permission to hold your breath and cross your fingers. Okay?"

Maggie nodded her head.

"Try to get some more rest sweetie." Then Dr. Ryan turned to Jackson.

"I just happen to know Dr. Franklin and I'm sure he wouldn't mind checking out an Olympic hopeful."

"Who's Dr. Franklin?"

"He's the sports medicine doctor for the Rams. He's doing his rounds right know. Would you like me call and see if he'll see you?"

"What do you think dad?" Jackson asked.

"It's up to you son."

"Thanks Dr. Ryan. Would you call him?"

"Sure. Be right back." Dr. Ryan left the room.

-------------------------------------------------

Dr. Franklin came into his office where Jackson and Robbie were waiting.

"Well Jackson, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is the MRI shows that you tore forty-five percent of you outside tendon. The some what good new is that it's a fifty-fifty option."

"Fifty-fifty option?"

"Well, it's like this. Your tendon will need to be sewn back together. But it's not an emergency. You can play on it the way it is. You'll just have to have it wrapped the whole time. Or we could do the surgery and repair the tendon. That would take a month to recover from. But it would also take another month for you to work your way to the point you are at now in terms of strength. The problem there is you will lose two months of prep work going into the trails. But then again, you could finish the tear at any time if you're not careful. Fifty-fifty option."

"How long before I can start working out on it now?"

"Without help, three weeks. If you come in every day to see me, seven to ten days."

"Dad?"

"Okay Jackson."

Dr. Franklin handed a card with a number on it to Jackson.

"Call first thing in the morning."

"Thanks Dr. Franklin."

"You're welcome."

Everyone shook hands and they headed back to Maggie's room.

Everyone spent another thirty minutes with Sara, Jim and Maggie before having to leave so Robbie could get his party set-up. Before leaving he invited Jim and Sara to come too. He knew that only one of them would come if they came at all. He just went to be sure they felt welcome to come.

Once in the car again, Robbie had Jackson call the limo to pick up Carey and the others. Then Jackson called Carey and the others to let them know the limo was coming. After that, Jackson talked to Maddie all the way home.

-------------------------------------------------

When Carey and the others got there, Robbie sent the kids to the mall to buy party decorations. Maddie stayed by Jackson. Carey and Robbie went out to the store to get the food for the party. The kids got back first and started to decorate the place. When Carey and Robbie got back, the decorating was almost done. Robbie directed Miley and Lilly to get the karaoke machine and games out. Miley moaned about the karaoke machine but did as she was told. Cooper, his parents, Helen and her parents showed arrived about four o'clock. Jake got there a little later.

Jackson filled everyone in on what Dr. Franklin had told him. Cooper was just as happy about that news as Jackson was. Their dream was still on track. It just hit a small speed bump was all. Miley told everyone about Maggie and how things were finally starting to come together. Robbie had to remind her that it was not one hundred percent yet. After everyone was feed and happy, Robbie suggested doing some karaoke.

"I know." Helen spoke up at Robbie's idea. "Let's have a contest. Adults against kids!"

"That's a great idea." Carey agreed.

"Yeah. You guys seem to forget that you have two professional singers on you team."

"Who are they?" Helen asked.

"My dad was 'The Honkey Talk Heart Throb' Robbie Ray and Carey's the featured singer at the Boston's Tipton Hotel."

"Your Robbie Ray?" Helen's mom asked.

"Yes I was."

"I loved your music."

"Thank you."

"Come on Miley, it'll be fun. Besides, I can sing pretty good." Helen told her.

"And I sing pretty good too." Maddie added.

"Besides Miley, you're not to bad of a singer too. But if you're afraid of the old man, I understand."

"Oh no you didn't." Miley waved a finger at her dad.

"Oh yes I did." Robbie waved a finger back at her.

"Oh it's on. Just me and you."

"Prepare to go down bud."

"I'll be going down to pick you up after I whoop your but."

"Bring it on."

"Okay. Enough of the trash talk. What are the rules here?" Jake asked.

"The older people", Jackson started, "can pick out a song for Robbie to sing. We kids will pick one for Miley to sing. Then we kids will pick on for the old timer to sing. And you older folk can pick one for Miley."

"Agreed." Miley said.

"Okay. And watch who you call old son."

The adults and kids huddled together.

The kids got together around Jackson.

"What should we have you sing Miley?" Lilly asked.

"What about something from Hannah Montana?" Jake asked.

"That's a great idea Jake." Helen was getting excited.

"_this is getting better by the minute."_ Miley whispered to Lilly.

"What song should we pick then?" Zack asked.

"Are we really going to pick something Hannah?" Miley asked.

"Why not?" Jackson asked looking right at Miley.

"This is for bragging rights Miles." Jackson smiled at her.

"Okay, what about 'If We Were A Movie' or 'Just Like You'?" Miley asked.

"I really like 'I Miss You'." Helen told everyone.

"Yeah that would be a good one. Hannah doesn't sing it all. The only time you hear it is on the radio." Jake commented.

"Isn't it her biggest selling song?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Its sold more records than another song she's done." Helen answered.

"Hannah did say it was about her mom. So maybe that's why she doesn't sing it at concerts. It's to SAD for her." Jackson looked right at Cooper.

"J-man's right guys lets pick another song." Cooper got the hint from Jackson. Miley smiled at Cooper and Jackson.

"I like 'If We Were A Movie'." Jake said looking at Miley and smiling.

"Well?" She asked everyone.

Everyone nodded and it was decided.

"We're ready daddy." Miley said.

"We're ready too bud."

They decide to flip a coin to see who went first. Robbie won and went first.

**(A/N: I'm making an exception to my no songs in a story rule.)**

**Could've Been Me**

**Robbie Ray Stewart (Billy Ray Cyrus)**

I hear you just got married  
Had a month long honeymoon  
And you were all smiles at the wedding  
And you cried when you kissed the groom

I got no invitation  
I guess the mailman didn't bring it to me  
But I see the whole thing in slow motion  
Every night as I try to sleep

My buddy John said you looked real pretty  
And you acted like you were in love  
He said the preacher asked for objections  
And he tought about standing up

I told John he must've been crazy  
'Cause you were just about to say I do  
He just gave me a wink and said all he could think  
Is it could've been me with you

It could have been me standing there with you  
It could have been me and my dreams coming true  
But those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see it could have been me

I don't guess I ever told you  
That I went out and bought you a ring  
I even carried it around in my pocket  
Waiting to say the right thing

I pulled it out the other day  
But the diamond had lost it's shine  
Well I know how it feels 'cause my eyes grow dim  
When I think you could've been mine

It could have been me standing there with you  
It could have been me and my dreams coming true  
But those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see it could have been me

Oh I called her just in time to be too late  
You know those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see (it could've been me)

It could have been me standing there with you  
It could have been me and my dreams coming true  
But those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see it could have been me

It could have been me...

When Robbie was done, everyone clapped. Then Robbie bow to Miley and handed the karaoke machine over to her.

_Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic_

_Yeah you, you're charming, got everybody star struck_

Miley wasn't to worried about being pegged for being Hannah. Only Jake and Helen didn't know. She wasn't worried about Helen's or Cooper's parents figuring anything out at all. Plus she wanted to bet her dad. So Miley concentrated on the song as if she was in a recording studio.

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_……

Everyone clapped for Miley when she was done singing. She looked at her dad and smiled in return to the special smile he saved for her.

"WOW Miley!! You sound just like Hannah!" Helen exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Miley smiled at her.

After that, the contest was never decided. Everyone else got into the singing act.


	44. Chapter 43: A New Day

**Chapter 43**

A New Day

There was a buzz about school today. Everyone was talking excitingly about the Saturday tournament. People that never paid attention to Cooper and Jackson were talking to them or waving at them in the hallways.

"You know Jackson, we should be able to find you a girl now." Helen teased.

"As long as she'll carry my books for me." Jackson was having trouble moving with his backpack on his back.

"You better hope Maddie doesn't hear you talking like that. Besides, I told you that I'd carry it for you." Cooper replied with just a hint of something in his voice about having this conversation again.

"I know Coop, but I need to do this myself. Your not in all of my classes."

"I just don't want you finishing off you ankle is all."

"Oh, I see. You don't want to help me, you just don't want me to get hurt anymore." Jackson teased.

"You know how hard it was to break you in?" Cooper laughed.

"Break me in?"

"You were very trainable though."

"Get to class before I use my crutch on you."

Cooper and Helen headed off to their lockers laughing.

Jackson just shook his head.

-------------------------------------------------

There was also a buzz in Seaview Middle School too. Although some of it had to do with the tournament Saturday, most of it had to do with the concert/dance on Friday. The biggest of the buzz was who was dancing with Hannah's band members and dancers. The next level was the usual who was with who now. But there was one more level of buzz. It was the super secret in crowd underground scuttlebutt. Was Jake and Hannah dating? Anyone with eyes saw that Jake was the only one that Hannah slow danced with. And anyone who is anyone knows that you only slow dance with heavy crushes or someone you're dating. Which brought about this encounter with Amber and Ashley.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver had just got to school and were at Miley's locker when Amber and Ashley started to walk by.

"Well, I guess you won't be having Jake following you around anymore hillbilly." Ashley started in.

"What are y'all talking about?" Miley asked.

"It seems that Jakey got tired of chasing you."

"What?" Miley exclaimed. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other behind Miley's back.

"I guess you weren't intelligent to notice hillbilly." Amber continued.

"Again, what are y'all talking about?"

"Well, when you were busy being sick." Amber started.

"And if we get sick, we're giving it to you!" Ashley butted in.

Oliver and Lilly laughed at the remember sight. Amber and Ashley give them dirty looks.

"Anyways", continued Amber, "Jake started dancing with someone far more prettier than you."

"But not as pretty as us." Both nodded at that thought. Miley rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going. So did Lilly and Oliver. They were laughing. If Amber and Ashley only knew who they just called pretty, they would drop dead where they stood.

"Who?" Miley asked wanting to get this over with.

"Hannah Montana." They said together.

"Ooooo……Tssss……"

"Are you done now?" Miley asked.

"Well, no." Amber answered.

Miley also knew what was going to come next. Julius and Mike told her about what happen. She was very interested in their take on what happen.

"Okay, lets hear it." Miley demanded. Oliver and Lilly looked confused. Miley hadn't told them yet.

"Hannah's male dancers asked us for our phone numbers!" Ashley gushed.

"Right. Guys in their twenty's are going to ask two fourteen year olds for their phone numbers!" Miley said sarcastically.

"How do you know their in their twenty's?" Amber asked.

"Ahhh……it was on one of her websites." Lilly piped up.

"Exactly." Miley agreed.

"That's not what Mike and Julius were telling Hannah." Jake supplied as he walked up to the group. Amber and Ashley stared daggers at Jake for ruining their story, turned and walked away.

"Did you know that your now dating Hannah Montana?" Miley asked.

"Wow! When did this happen?"

"At the dance when you had that slow dance with her." Lilly told him.

"Well of course we are, just look at me." Jake smiled.

Lilly and Miley looked at each other and nodded, then they both hit him on the shoulders.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?"

"Better you then me." Oliver commented softly.

"I thought your huge ego could take it." Miley stated.

"Ouch!" Oliver added his two cents.

"Okay, okay. But you have to let me be an egomaniac every once in awhile." Jake begged.

"We'll think about it, but don't count on it." Lilly told him.

"Ouch again."

Miley and Lilly looked at Oliver. Oliver held up his hands and back away from the girls. After Miley got her stuff from her locker, she went with Lilly to her locker while Jake and Oliver headed for their lockers and safety.

"So are we hanging out at the beach after school Miley?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Did you forget what I'm doing this week?"

"No……yes."

"I have to _work_ this week. Remember?"

"OH YEAH……oh yeah." Lilly was a little dejected.

"What's your schedule look like?"

"Daddy wants to do two a day and the rest Saturday."

"But you won't be able to see Maggie at all!"

"Oh yes I will or I won't work. Daddy has a visit planned before we start today. Want to come?"

"To see Maggie or to work or to see Maggie and work?"

"Lilly! You know daddy's rules."

"Yeah. No going to work on a school night."

-------------------------------------------------

After school was over, Miley didn't have the time to go to the hospital as she thought. She was going to have to wait until after the first night of recording. They decided that Maggie's song would be the first one that they would record.

The visit to the see Maggie wasn't what Miley was hoping for either. Maggie was still in the sterile room. Miley was hoping to be able to hug and touch Maggie today. But that was not to be the case. Maggie's march to good health was agonizingly slow. Yes her red blood cell count was coming up, but her white blood cell count was coming back with a slowness that made the red blood cell count increase seem like light speed.

Miley laid in bed that night thinking that a great day ended badly. But it was a good beginning to a good week.


	45. Chapter 44: New Beginnings

**Chapter 44**

New Beginnings

Miley spent her week going to school then going to the recording studio. She didn't have time for visiting Maggie. Her dad, and to a small amount herself, pushed to get the album down as fast as possible. Miley stayed on pace and when Saturday came, the last song was done by noon. Production of the CD started Monday.

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson spent his week different. After school was over, Cooper would take Jackson to Dr. Franklin's rehab center. There the staff would work on the ankle and then do strengthening exercises. By the end of the week Jackson was able to walk without crutches. By Monday, Jackson was able to start practicing with a heavily wrapped ankle.

-------------------------------------------------

Maggie's recover was slower then anyone would have liked, but by Thursday Maggie was moved to a new room. A room that wasn't divided by a glass wall. Jim had gone back home and back to work once it was clear that the transplant had taken. But the best news that he took home with him was the fact the transplant work. There was no sign of leukemia in Maggie's blood.

After school on Monday, our trio made a bee line for Maggie's room. Miley had something to give to Maggie.

"Hi Maggie" Miley said as she and the others came into her room.

"Miley!! Does this mean your work is all done?" Maggie asked.

"Sure is Maggie."

"Where's your mom?" Lilly asked.

"She went to get something to eat."

"When do you get to leave?" Oliver asked.

"Dr. Ryan should be in later today to tell us." Maggie told them with excitement in her voice.

"Great!" Oliver responded.

Dr. Ryan walked into Maggie's room and stopped by the door as she heard talking.

"Oh, before I forget Maggie, here's my new CD." Miley took the CD that she pulled out of her backpack and handed it to Maggie.

Maggie took the CD and looked at it.

"Miley, you forgot to sign the CD."

Dr. Ryan was just a little puzzled by what she was hearing and wasn't sure if she should be hearing any of this, but for some reason, she was fix to the spot with curiosity. 'My new CD' and 'you forgot to sign the CD' what were they talking about.

"There Maggie. What do you think of that one?"

Maggie read out loud so Lilly and Oliver could know what Miley wrote:

To my sister Maggie,

Today is the first day of the rest of your life.

Love your sister

Hannah Montana.

"Thanks Miley. I love it." Maggie beamed.

So that explains why Hannah only came once! Dr. Ryan quickly put the puzzle together. And come to think about it, she had a pet project that she was working on at the hospital that Hannah Montana just might be able to save from dieing.

"Hi everyone."

"Hi Dr. Ryan." The kids all said together.

"I have to apologies to the four of you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I came into the room and caught the last part of what you kids were saying."

All four of them looked at each other panicked and turn back to Dr. Ryan.

"What did you hear?" A worried looking Miley asked.

"Don't worry. I think it's cover by the doctor/patient relationship Miley. But I'm working on a pet project here at the hospital that I think you just might be able to save for me."

What is it?" Oliver asked.

"This place needs a recreation center for the kids really bad and I'm afraid it's on the verge of failing. Can you help me?"

Miley looked at Oliver and Lilly. They looked at each other and back at Miley. They both smiled and nodded.

"Dr. Ryan we be more than happy to help." Miley answered. Then she took a piece of paper from her backpack and write down her official Hannah business number down and gave it to Dr. Ryan.

"This is my business number. Call my dad so we can get started."

"Thanks Miley."

"By the way, when does Maggie get to leave?" Lilly asked.

"Tomorrow soon enough?"

"That sounds great!" Sara said as she came back into the room.

"But I still want you to stay in the area for a week before you head home."

"Well, we'll be staying at Miley's house. You have the number in her file right?"

Dr. Ryan check her chart and nodded her head.

"We have to be going." Oliver said checking his watch.

"I'll let daddy know about you guys coming home tomorrow Mrs. Baker."

"Thanks Miley."

"Bye Maggie." They chimed.

Dr. Ryan watched them leave and turn back to Maggie and her mom.

"That is a special group of friends you have there Maggie."

"Thanks." Maggie smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

"That was another good practice guys. Hit the showers." Coach Conn told Jackson and Cooper.

"A word Jackson." Coach Conn asked as Jackson walked by.

"Yeah coach. What do you want?"

"I was wondering how the ankle was doing?"

"Well, it hurts a little when I take off the wraps still, but it's nothing a couple of aspirins don't take care of. Plus it's still stiff in the morning."

"Are you still seeing Dr. Franklin?"

"Three times a week. Matter of fact, that is my next stop."

"Tell him I said thanks for all the work he's doing on you."

"You got it coach,"

--------------------------------------------------

Our trio arrived at Miley's house. Robbie was just getting off the phone.

"So, you three volunteered to help out Dr. Ryan on her project did you?" Robbie said as he turned to Miley and the others.

"Yeah daddy why?"

"Just went you to know that I'm proud of you." Robbie smiled at them.

"Thanks daddy."

"Thanks Mr. Stewart." Lilly and Oliver chorused.

"Now, I've arranged a meeting with Dr. Ryan tomorrow. So I expect the three of you to be here tomorrow after school."

"But daddy, Maggie's coming home from the hospital tomorrow." Miley complained about the meeting.

"You should have talked to me first before volunteering." Robbie looked at all three of them. "Besides, Dr. Ryan will bring Maggie and Sara here when she comes to the meeting. Now go do your homework."


	46. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

…_beep…beep…beep…_

Miley hit the alarm. Another day. Today was just a little sad for Miley. Yesterday Maggie and her mom left to go home. So did Carey and the others. It was sad to say good-bye to everyone. But what was the saddest was watching Maddie and Jackson say good-bye. Jackson had asked Miley for help in picking out a special gift for Maddie. It was an easy choice. Miley had helped Jackson pick out a picture locket. Inside the locket, a picture of Jackson was put on one side and Maddie on the other. Maddie loved the locket.

Zack and Lilly agreed to stay in contact with each other. But there relationship had evolved to a close friendship like Cody's and Miley's. Cody and Miley said good-bye to each other knowing that they both had a very close friend as a pen pal that they could tell anything too. Robbie and Carey had become good friends too. But there wasn't anything more than that in their relationship.

Plans had been made to see Maggie over vacation. Maggie was excited to start her life. Dr. Ryan told her that she was 100 percent cared. Dr. Ryan only asked that Maggie send her a Christmas card every year with a picture. Maggie was only to happy to do that for Dr. Ryan.

All of these thoughts were going through Miley's head as she got her books from her locker for the start of school when someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hi Jake." Miley greeted.

"Hey. You're looking a little down Miley."

"Everyone left yesterday. Things just seem…I don't know."

"Since tonight is Friday, what say I take you bowling and then maybe a movie or something to eat."

"I don't really feel like going out on a date with you Jake." Miley told him.

"Not a date Miley. Just two friends having fun and letting off some steam."

Miley thought about it for a moment.

"Sure Jake. I like that. I like that a lot."

**Author's Note:**

**I like to thank everyone for reviewing my story and for those of you that followed along. If you liked this story, try reading one of my other ones. You can find those in my profile. Thanks again for reading my story. I do have another story that should be ready to post soon.**


End file.
